Operation: Femme Fatale
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: Seven girls get transported to G1 and turned into femmes! *inspired by Diamond White's work* many OCs and high humor and TONS of Sentinel bashing. Set on Cybertron. Enjoy! too many couples to list Rated M for mature for a reason! If you do not like it then do not read it!
1. Prolouge: The Beginning Troubles

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! WISH I DID! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Diamond White for inspiring me to do this story. Please read her story "My dream my life" it is really good! I love it. This is set in G1 and yeah I do apologize if it seems centered around Radioactive and FireRose but that is how I made it cuz I did. My dear friend FireRose Prime helped me here again and is in this story; please check out her page too (really great stuff there too) I would like to say that the Shadow Seeker in this story is not the one that is on fanfiction. I am sorry about that we made the nicknames before I knew of that and had already written the story. SORRY! '=( Please enjoy the story. I spent countless boring hours in class writing it. No one stopped me surprisingly.

OptimusXOCXMegatron (You know who you are)

JazzXOCXProwl (per reguest a three way with both mechs knowing and okay with it)

SoundwaveXOCXRed Alert (;P)

CliffjumperXOC (this is going to be a cute)

PerceptorXOC (she's gonna kill me)(some fluff w/ Knock-out)

SilverboltXOC (do not know how i am gonna pull this off)

Screamer...I mean StarscreamXOC ( he don't know what is gonna hit him)

* * *

Operation: Femme Fatale

"WHERE IS HE!" Screamed a shoulder length dark brown-red, deep arctic ice blue eyed girl of the age of 17. Her eyes narrowed to a glare that many would say had a glimmer of red in it. She was running around the halls at high speeds, her purple and white tennis shoes burning against the tiles, her flare-up dark blue jeans clung to her legs as they sped by in a blur. Her leather jacket, that she was wearing for only the second time since she saved up for it, hung off her shoulder and was big on her causing it to flop around relieving her purple T-shirt with the radioactive sign in orange. Her glasses glinted in the light as her footsteps rang through the halls.

* * *

-Name: Emma Moon

-Age: 17 and a half

-Height: 6'1

-Personality: can sense vibes in the air; over protective of friends; loyal to those who have earned her trust; a klutz; loves reading; music; and art. In their group she is like the second in command plus trigger happy with the bonus of being able to come up with a plan in a matter of minutes. Shy and quiet by herself and others she doesn't trust would see her as timid, but around her friends some say her "motherly" instincts kick in and make her stand tall and ready to protect. At times she seems to be the most logical and sane of the group; other times…she is completely insane. Warning: beware of her sugar rushes (_nuh said_) Beware she talks to herself and ends up getting the answer to her question by herself. Beware total transformer fan created by Kaylee.

-Transformer name given to her by her friends: Radioactive (_fits_)

-Job profession: weapons builder/forensics/communications/ desk worker for the government

-Fighting Ability: Ancient martial arts and military fighting/ hand to hand and gymnastics

-Mission: Kill the basterd who hurt Darcy

* * *

She slid around the tight corner and barreled into the hallway, crowded with students. They all hit the sides as she screamed,

"Who did it? Where is he? I'll make him suffer! He is dead!"

The looks of wonder and awe showed clear as she disappeared around another corner. Murmurs of talk could be heard; 'What happened?' "I don't know! I've never seen her act that way before.' "Yeah, she's always so quiet. What ticked her off must have really gotten under her skin.' Similar gossip filled the hall but was pierced by another loud screaming war cry as another brunette, with longer waist length hair; blue jeans; running shoes; and a light blue T-shirt with Optimus Prime for TF: Prime on it ran through the hall; rage filled her hazel brown eyes, leaving a once again silenced hallway.

* * *

-Name: Kaylee Prime

-Age: 17 and 11 months

-Height: 5'7

-Personality: completely obsess Transfan. More or less leader of the group but lazy so she lets Emma handle some stuff. She cares about her friends greatly. Has a short temper like Emma but Emma has more control while Kaylee's is a blazing hell on the spot. Jokes around but when serious get out of her way or she will mow you down and not even care. Trustworthy and quick to act says it all.

-Transformer name: FireRose Prime

-Job profession: military mechanic

-Fighting Ability: hand to hand, mixed martial arts

-Mission: Help Emma Kill the basterd who hurt Darcy!

* * *

Kaylee caught up with Emma as they raced down the halls unable to find the guy they were looking for. Huffing and slightly red faced, the girls made it to a large wooden picnic table that had five others seated around one of them. Emma and Kaylee's faces soften as the sobs and hiccups emitted from their friend Darcy. Darcy was wearing tan capries, crocs, and an aquamarine T-shirt with dolphins on it. Her dark brown hair reached just under her jaw-line but at the moment hung in her face. Her hands were trembling as she cradled her face in them sobbing once more.

* * *

-Name: Darcy Marine

-Age: 17 and half

-Height: 5'5

-Personality: shy girl of the group, danger prone but not as much as Emma or Kaylee, (_no one can beat them at that_) kind and caring for her friends. Not really into transformers but has a name. Gets scared easily and usually laughs it off with Emma. Is a kind of clumsy, and trips over her won feet a lot.

-Transformer name: Aquamarine

-Job profession: marine biologist/ researcher

-Fighting Ability: few defensive moves but next to none

* * *

Earlier, a guy hit on Darcy and that upset her. On Darcy's left sat Keely who was holding her shoulder and letting Darcy sob on her. She had dark brass brown hair that reached her mid-back but it was pulled up in a neat bun, and her tan-ish skin peeked out hidden by her moss green sweat jacket that covered her gray t-shirt and wore dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and panic while trying to calm their friend down.

* * *

-Name: Keely Gale

-Age: 17

-Height: 5'6

-Personality: caring but stubborn, Emma and her clash heads at times with stubbornness and Keely is the one to Gibbs slap them if the cuss. She can be patient but over worries about her friends. She is artistic but not as much as others but loves to read. (_In a sense she is Ratchet to the girls_)

-Transformer name: Kinetix

-Job profession: medical doctor (in training)

-Fighting Ability: swordswomen/wilder

* * *

Emma and Kaylee walked over. Kaylee slid next to Keely as Emma came behind Darcy and hugged her. Darcy and Emma were born a day apart but to different families and were as close as sisters. All the girls were sisters to each other. The other girls, Alyssa, Brooke, and the other Alyssa sat on the other side of the table.

Brooke, with her dirty blonde hair sitting just on top of her shoulders, sat on top of the table in her blue vocaloid shirt and knee length jeans and running shoes, stared at Darcy lost for words.

* * *

-Name: Brooke Magma

-Age: 17 and 2 months

-Height: 5'6

-Personality: random a bit more than Emma (_shocker!_) smart and polite likes the others. The tough love one of the groups. She is a helping hand but lazy as well. She is a runner in cross country and enjoys it. Emma and her love nature and sometimes are found in trees sleeping. Alyssa, Emma, Brooke and Kaylee have art offs; most of the time Brooke or Emma win.

-Transformer name: Swiftwing

-Job profession: Jet fighter pilot and writer

-Fighting Ability: Judo, military combat, hand to hand

* * *

Brooke had been the one to tell Emma and Kaylee what happened to Darcy. Brooke was mad but had no way to figure out how to stop Darcy from crying when the other two left like they were on fire. Emma's fist clenched and slammed it into the table.

"Damn it, that sly slaggard. How dare he touch you, Darcy without permission? And then run off!" Emma vented, growling menacingly.

"Darcy, we will find this guy and make him pay." A girl with black wavy hair and bangs in a low ponytail wearing a BVB T-shirt and black yoga pants swore cracking her knuckles. Her hazel green eyes glinted with revenge.

* * *

-Name: Alyssa Hatter

-Age: 17 and 2 weeks

-Height: 5'10

-Personality: kind of to herself but jokes around with her friends. Lazy but attempts to get her work done. She and Emma listen to the vibes they get and are usually right in their predictions. 'My spidy senses are tingling' has been used to describe their vibe sensing. Full on BVB fan and a newbie, like the others, to transformers. Put her, Kaylee, and Emma together and add revenge to the mix…not even the devil will save you nor will running. She and Emma go to music to calm themselves.

-Transformer name: Shadow Seeker (_I said I was sorry! I did not know of the user named ShadowSeeker!_)

-Job profession: jet fighter pilot, musician

-Fighting Ability: hand to hand, Judo and some military, still in training

* * *

"Yeah, don't worry Darcy, we got your back." A red shoulder length haired girl with bright blue eyes said. She was wearing black yoga pants and a red shirt with a leopard print fabric jacket on; Darcy sniffed and was quiet for a few seconds before breaking out into sobs again.

* * *

-Name: Alyssa Scales

-Age: 18

-Height: 5'7

-Personality: kind, crazy and random like Kaylee and Emma. Funny and sincere. Considerate of others but not as much as Emma (She goes overboard with that and saying sorry too many times) usually is the one to calm Emma down when she goes into one of her worry panics and starts yelling at herself. Alyssa is one of the smart-aleck of the group like Kaylee and voices it instead of keeping it to herself like some of the others.

-Transformer name: Nightblade

-Job profession: spy-ish ninja military, writer, communications

-Fighting Ability: martial arts, ninja stuff, hand to hand

* * *

"Ggrrr! This really ticks me off, that slagger is going down." Kaylee hissed under her breath. Darcy finally opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the concern, worried, and slightly miffed off stares. She tried to hide a giggle as Keely was glaring at Kaylee for cussing; Kaylee was glaring at her fist; Brooke was confused; both Alyssa's looked worriedly between the glaring ones and Darcy, and Emma looked all of the above. After everyone settled down they began to talk a talk that they had had before.

"Ugh! I have all this pent up rage. It is not doing any good for my circuits." Emma huffed. Everyone at the table understood. Bad things kept happening to each one; some more than others and it was hitting hard, almost to suicidal thoughts. The school they went to was a military base one and even though there was no uniform stuff like that but the people were mean. Some lived on school by choice; the girls were not one of them. They were forced here because they were 'special'.

"Special, ha special my foot. The only thing special about us is that we have some of the better beings on this planet together as friends." Emma vented angrily as she leaned on her left elbow with a small pout.

"Getting in trouble, causing chaos, and getting the best grades in the whole school; how is that special?" Brooke asked sarcastically. By that time it was dark out and the stars shined.

"We will get out of this pit." Emma said as she leaned back and gazed at the sky, her voice filled with confidence. "I wish I may, I wish I might, first star I see tonight, take us away from this mini-hell and bring us to where our futures dwell. Whether on Cybertron or not, whether close or near; we will stick together and nothing will break us. So star, free us! That is my wish." Emma chanted closing her eyes. The others stared at her but one by one they closed their eyes.

"We better get back to the dorms." Keely said sadly, not wanting to see the dorm's hell patrol, as the others called the warden and glitches of the dorm. With down-casted eyes, the girls rose to follow her when the night lit up like a Christmas tree. Turning towards the light, the girl's silhouettes and shadows danced on the buildings and grass.

"Look out!" Darcy screamed as the light engulfed them. Their cries rang into the night and then everything was silent. Military personal rushed to the scene and found no girls. Only a scorch mark and a burning table.


	2. Operation: Ow and Wow!

I do not own Transformers. I do own my characters in a way. I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU GO TO my partner in crime; FireRose Prime. She is the one who I got a lot of help and advice from. Plus her stories are awesomesauce. Nuff said. Now on with chapter two! ^_^

* * *

Operation: Ow and WOW!

"Ow…did anyone catch the license plate on what hit us?" Emma moaned. The sound of metal scraping metal rang in her audios. 'My audios?' she thought confusedly. Her optics shot open and found herself face to face with another femme.

"KKYYAA!" they both screamed waking the other five.

"Wait, Emma?" Kaylee asked tilting her helm.

"Y, yeah?" Emma answered timidly.

"You're a fragging femme!" She shouted pointing at Emma.

"So are YOU!" Emma squealed pointing back.

"Hello girls." A sweat metallic voice startled them. Whipping their helms around; they saw a silver outline of a goddess femme.

"Beta?" Kaylee whispered. Emma and her bolted up and stood at attention and bowed.

"Your majesty." They said respectively.  
"Rise; there is no need for that." She answered. "Yes, I am indeed Beta. Primus sent me to help you on your journey. He also told me to be blunt and answer questions before they were asked." She stated seeing the gears turning in the helms of the younglings. "Yes, you all are femmes, why you are here is because you wished to be. He told me the basics to tell you. You all have a private link that no one else can tap into. You all cannot us your human names now. Look at each other and discuss you names quickly. You have little time." Beta disappeared in a silver mist. A giant mirror arose in front of the girls. Darcy was the smallest one and had light blue optics, and aquamarine green armor on her helm, upper and lower arms, pelvic and chest plates, legs and pedes leaving the knee caps, elbows, and hands gray and her face silver.

"Aquamarine. That is your form for now on. Wait! This is like that really cool fan-fiction 'My dream my life'! Oh we are screwed!" Emma gasped clenching her helm overly dramatic.

"Dude! Your right!" Kaylee said, "We are totally screwed."

"Hey! We don't have time for that!" Keely scolded. Suddenly, rings shot out at Emma and Kaylee's mouths shutting them up. Darcy had thrown rings at them clamping their mouths shut and then making them disappear; leaving them shocked.

"Aqua? Of course the innocent one would control rings to capture and not harm." Emma shrugged.

"Moving on to Kinetix." Kaylee said turning to Keely.

"Okay, I'm Kinetix; my optics are light lavender purple. I'm white with yellow, blue, and red lines on my arms and legs, my lightning design flower on my heels. Silver where the armor does not cover and was plated similar to Darcy but Keely was taller than her. Twin blades popped out of nowhere.

"Cool!" Kinetix said studying the blades causing Kaylee and Emma to grin. They wanted to wait for the others since some were not used to stuff like this.

"Nightblade?" Emma asked turning to a black and red femme. Her helm was red with black armoring covering like the others but with red lines down her arms and legs. Her pedes had a crescent moon on the heels with a slash through it. A katana with a black hilt and blood red ribbon popped out of subspace gaining a gleeful and menacing smirk from Alyssa now Nightblade.

"Look out Cybertron for Nightblade has arrived. NININ!" her blue optics glimmered.

"Hey Darc, I mean Aqua, Kinetix, Nightblade you guys have the Autobots symbol on you." The other Alyssa said. Aquamarine's red symbol was on her chest plate, Kinetix's was on her left upper arm, and Nightblade's was on her upper right shoulder plate.

"Come out Shadow Seeker. We want to see you." Kaylee called out. She stepped into the light, she and Nightblade were around the same height but taller than Aqua and Kinetix. Shadow's armor covered her chest, pelvic and thighs in a burgundy black hue. Her pedes and lower legs looked like those buckle black gothic knee high platform boots and was the same color as her body. Her hands and any exposed wiring were black and had a darkish gray but smooth oval face like the others. Her boots had what appeared to be a swirled blood drop with bat wings on her heels.

"Dude! I look badaft! And check out these seeker wings! They fold back and look like a freaking cape!" She smirked approvingly. A black blaster gun subspaced and was approved with a nod as she clumped it on her wrist.

"I am Buzz Lightyear of Star-command! Stand down evil galactic Zerg!" She jested as they all collapsed laughing.

"Hey! What about me?" Brooke asked playfully acting offended.

"Sorry Brooke, ops! I mean Swiftwing ehehe." Shadow laughed. Brooke now Swiftwing huffed playfully and stepped up. Her golden optics ceased our laughter.

"Slag, Swift! You're a neutral!" Emma gasped a bit too over dramatic.

"So? That doesn't mean I won't help you guys. Like Beta said we stick together. By the way Shadow, your Autobot symbol is on your wings, both of them." Swiftwing huffed putting her hands on her hips with a playful glare. She had the same design armor wise and boots as Shadow but her wings stayed out. Her exposed wires were dark gray and her wings top line held that color as well. The rest of her was a lovely dark teal that made her optics pop in contrast of her teal helm. Ray guns on both arms looked similar to Starscream's null rays. Her heel design on her boots was a white gray swirl. Her wings twitched and a small smile crept across her silver face plates as she did a twirl earning cheers and whistles from the girls. Now looking at all the femmes they each noticed that their lip plates corresponded to their main color: Aqua had aqua green lips; Kinetix's were white as pearls; Nightblade's were red with black outlines; Shadow's were her black burgundy hue; and Swiftwing's were her teal.

"Come on Emma, Kaylee. Get out of the shadows and show off or else." Kinetix said crossing her arms.

"Do you wish to go first? Or save the best for last?" Emma whispered un-quietly.

"You go first, you are second in command." Kaylee retorted non-whispered joking back.

"Yyeess, my femme commander." Emma said.

"Don't get snipping with me!" Kaylee playfully said faking being upset.

"Introducing! Radioactive, second in command of the femme group codename: W.I.S.H." Radioactive stated jumping forward and stopping in front of the mirror and crossing her arms proudly.

"Did you just make that up?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I did so you better not forget it!" Radio smirked. "Thank yyoouuu Primus and Beta! Bots I…AM…..DARK PURPLE! YUSH!" She squealed jumping up in the arm with both arms up. She, just like as a human, was the tallest in the group but compared to others they must be the smallest femmes around. Her armor covered her chest, pelvic, upper and lower arms and thighs; leaving her elbows and knees silver. Her optics were dark blue, almost purple ice. Her Autobot symbol sat on her left wrist which popped out against the dark purple midnight shade. Her lower legs had the boot gothic style like the seekers only her symbol was an orange radioactive symbol which could be also found on her right upper arm. Her silver face was filled with a smile as her lip plating was purple mixed with magenta.

"I feel pretty!" Radio said in a silly voice.

"You should hon, you look very pretty." Kinetix said with a smirk and a hand on her hip.

"I wonder what my weapons are." Radio wondered out loud. As if to answer that hand cannons appeared on both arms.

"Sweeeet!" She cooed. "Anything else?" BASH! A hammer subspaced over her helm knocking her to the floor or whatever they were standing on.

"Ow." She whimpered. "That hurt and had some sick humor behind it Primus."

"I bet it did." Shadow replied receiving a glare and turning her helm away innocently.

"Hhmm." Radio concentrated on the hammer and changed the head to one of an axe, then to a spear, and then a simple staff. "Once again, Sweet!" Radio chimed.

"You're up Rosie!" Kinetix called out. FireRose Prime stepped out into view as a smirk grew on her cherry red lip plates.

"I look good!" She said with a bigger smirk.

"Yes, commander." Radioactive stated nonchalantly as she re-subspaced her weapon. Her armor was like Radio's but was chrimson red and white like her name. Her blue optics stared back at her through the mirror as her silver face plates moved with her lip plates into a grin. She had her joints and hands silver but her knuckles were padded red like brass knuckles. Her arm armor was red with white flames. Her boot/pedes plus lower legs were red with the bottoms white flame design.

"Let's see what goodies I get to play with." She said half waiting for something to hit her helm. A hand blaster, red and white fire design as well, appeared in her hands. "Hhmmmm handy." She said.

"Now then, let's begin." Beta said making every femme jump.

"Shadow, I got a bad feeling about this." Radioactive said shakily as she turned to Shadow who looked the same.

"I will explain everything later. Have fun." Beta said spookily. Next thing you know; they were falling in the air.

* * *

Ya know...I am starting to like cliffhangers


	3. Operation: Free Fall

Ya know I am starting to sound like a broken record saying this but I have to: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Please enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Operation: Free Fall

Aquamarine, Kinetix, Shadow, Nightblade; and Swiftwing were screaming their helms off.

"We're gonna die!" Aqua screamed clenching her helm. FireRose and Radioactive had their arms crossed against their chassis and in a laid back position and were just falling, looking bored.

"Why are you two NOT freaking out?" Kinetix screamed over the rushing wind.

"That would be illogical for us to do since we need to be ready to take charge, so screaming would get us nowhere." Radioactive answered nonchalantly.

Below, a battle rang loud. The commanders looked down at the battle.

"FireRose there seems to be a battle between the 'Cons and 'Bots!" radioactive reported.

"Like Pit there is." She replied. Radioactive turned and noticed a small Cybertronian running away from a giant black mech with red eyes.

"Targeted, Mission acquired. Commander there is a sparkling in danger, being chased by a Decepticon heading away from the battle and anybot that could help." Radioactive stated with complete seriousness. As a human she was always over protective of others especially younger ones like her cousins. FireRose and the others paused and looked at the scene. FireRose's optics flashed red as the mech chased the little sparkling back against a giant boulder.

"FEMMES! Change course like skydivers and head for that sparkling. Try not to crash into the rock or each other. LET'S GO!" FireRose ordered. Aquamarine continued screaming as Kinetix grabbed her arm and guided her towards the sparkling.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow and Swiftwing shrieked as a blast headed towards FireRose and Radioactive. The blast hit Radio's side slamming her into FireRose who slammed into Nightblade who crashed into Kinetix who dragged Aqua down with her who fell onto Shadow and Swift as they tried to get away.

"KKKYYYAAAAAAAAA!" They all shrieked as they accelerated down.

"Come here little femmeling." The mech hissed with a nasty smirk. The little navy midnight blue sparkling quivered and her bright blue optics shined with energon tears.

"KAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the?" The mech started. As the dust cleared a pile of femmes laid mumbling.

"How the Pit Did I fragging get on the bottom in this slagging mess?" Radio ranted growling as she stood up throwing Aqua and Nightblade off of her. "HEY Mech! Back off the sparkling! I am not in the mood to tangle with afts right now!" Radio growled.

"Radio, why the attitude?" Kinetix asked thinking 'now is not the time!'

'Hey! I heard that! I am guessing this is the comm. link or something but I just remembered what happened to Aqua and now the rage is back. Rose I do believe we have a voluntary punching bag right here!' Radio sent over the link.

'Approved! Let's kick some aft femmes!' FireRose commanded. Radioactive noticed the mech's hand cannon's glowed and rise to aim at the sparkling. She dived forward and rolled under the arm with a quick jump sending the mech backwards and the blast into the air. FireRose subspaced two energon badaft swords and destroyed the falling rubble from the crushing the sparkling.

"Nice Fire, way to be badaft!" Shadow said dusting the dirt her shoulder and wings. The mech was not moving but Radio was.

"Didn't your femme creator teach you NOT to point cannons at sparklings? Honestly!" She ranted and turned, rushing to the scared sparkling. "Are you okay sweet-spark?" She asked kneeling down besides the sparkling. The sparkling jumped into Radio's arms and started sobbing as she cuddled into Radio's neck wires.

"Hush now sweetie. I'm here, nobots going to hurt you." Radio whispered rocking her in her arms.

"You're a natural Em, whoops I mean Radioactive." Aqua said.

"Aquamarine, watch it!" Kinetix warned. Suddenly, a silver red eyed mech comes behind Aqua and grabbed her.

"Hey there femme, let's you and me ditch this battle and go play?" he said with a sickly smirk.

"Kinetix take her!" Radioactive called gently placing the sparking into Kinetix's arms.

"Wha?"

"DANNI NO!" the sparkling cried reaching for Radio. Radioactive's optics turned red and yelled,

"Aqua, Duck damnit!" Radio ordered as Aqua's helm quickly ducked down as radio fired aimed one of her hand cannons and fired. "YOU! STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY SISTERS! You fragging dumbaft!" She yelled as the mech flew back into another mech dropping Aqua. The sparkling was screaming 'danni' and giving Kinetix a hard time as the others surrounded them readying to fight.

"Who's aft gets kicked now! Step up! Step up!" Radio was in a full outrage war. A group of 'Cons stopped and smirked at her; then they began to charge at her whom she ran towards them. She deactivated her cannons and started flipping, side hitting, and bashing helms with her fist and pedes. In a matter of minutes they were all down leaving her huffing in the middle of the wreckage. Nightblade began to clap.

"I approve of this rage." She said with a smirk. Swiftwing and Shadow started to give cover fire as more mechs surrounded them as the Nightblade guarded the others. FireRose started slashing random 'Cons with her twin energon swords as Radio subspaced her hammer. FireRose and Nightblade tag teamed fought doing all those cool team fighting moves you see in crazy action pack movies.

"Come at me 'Cons! Show me what you got you fragging toasters!" She taunted twirling her hammer in one hand before grasping it with the other. She then started charging at random 'Cons knocking in their helms. A whole line of 'Cons rushed in front of Aqua, Kinetix and the wailing sparkling but radio's hammer spun into their heads; knocking them to the ground and lodging itself into the side of another boulder.

"Stay Alert! Kinetix give the kid to Aqua and get your blades out! That's an order!" Radio demanded as she jumped into the air, flipping in midair and landing right next to her hammer's handle. She yanked it out and jumped down and landing on what looked to be Cyclonus a decepticon.

"Whoopies!" she said hopping down and attempting to jog away. Fate didn't agree for Cyclonus grabbed her ankle, crushing the armor and twisting the wires. He dragged her up with him but held her upside down. They shared a death glare with Radio winning for she knocked his feet out with her hammer and landed a blow to his helm.

'Slag if I was still human then I would have a broken ankle!' Radio winced inward at the thought.

'You okay?' Aqua sent over the link.

'Fine.' Radio said a bit breathless.

'Fine? Radio if you say it is fine then it is NOT!' Kinetix glared. A blast was heard close to Radioactive. A blast from a cannon hit her point blank on her side sending her flying. The hammer disappeared as she rolled to a stop in front of Kinetix and Aqua.

"Radioactive!" Kinetix called terror filled her voice as Radio's optics offlined. Kinetix became busy defending radio's body as she battled off mech after mech. Aqua used her rings but it was hard with a screaming sparkling in your arms to do so. The others had the upper hand as well but their hands were filled.

'RUN! AQUA RUN! Hurry! Save the Sparkling!' Radio sent over the link. Aqua began to run as the sparkling kept acting up screaming 'danni no'. As she turned around the bend in the boulder a towering mech known as Thrust appeared.

"Come here little femmes." He husked causing Aqua and the sparkling to shriek. Radio's optics switched on and against Kinetix's protests rushed to where Aqua was. Thrust was holding Aqua by her throat and the sparkling clinging helplessly to Aqua's arms. With the little strength Radio had she fired her cannon at him and grabbed Aqua and the sparkling as they fell.

"Tie him up." Radio ordered. Aqua sent her rings and bounded his hands and pedes. The sparkling clung to Radio's neck and whimpered into it.

"Danni." She hushed. The Decepticons started to retreat and disappear into the late solar cycle sky. The femmes regrouped but did not let their guard completely down.

"Radio! You are too injured to fight, so if you would stop fighting me we could sedate you!" Kinetix growled and gave up so she just jabbed Radio with the needle and knocked her out. Radio tried to fight it but submitted as a few recognizable Autobots appeared in the horizon. They were almost to the femmes when a mech 'Con made his way to grab FireRose from behind, before either could react he was blasted away and ran off. Optics turned to Radio who had one hand cannon out and one arm around the sparkling.

"Where would you be without me Rosie? Ehehe Ow." Radio grunted with a smirk as she fell into recharge. Swiftwing, who was supporting Shadow, spoke up.

"Um, maybe we all should get repaired and then answer questions." As if to show her point she slipped into recharge and fell to the ground with Shadow. FireRose looked to Optimus Prime trying to hold back a fangirl squeal and hug him.

"My troops and I would appreciate some help before you interrogate us." FireRose started.

"Ow! What the?" Clash! Kinetix had been trying to fix the sedate needle and had stuck herself and passed out on top of Aqua, who due to the force went into recharge. The classic anime sweat-drop formed on the helms of FireRose and Nightblade.

"Figures that would happen to them." Nightblade said crossing her arms.

"Ironhide! Ratchet! Get Jolt and Red Alert! Also comm. MoonRacer to tell her to prepare for patients." Optimus ordered. Jolt and Red Alert went to the seekers while Ratchet made his way to Aqua and Kinetix. Ironhide went to move the sparkling but met a whirl of clicks in protest.

"NO! NO! Nnoo! No take Danni way from me! NONONO!" she squealed. Ironhide raised an optice ridge at the femmeling.

"Hush sweet spark. Behave." Radio mumbled trying to turn over to get comfy. Right away the sparkling calmed down and clicked with joy.

"Okie Danni!" She chirped

Ironhide held the sparkling in one arm and clung Radio over his left shoulder not noticing her energon leaking wound.

"Ironhide! Be careful! She has a bad side wound. Slag it. She should have stopped fighting right after she got that." Ratchet ranted as the ship landed nearby to pick them up. With Aqua over his right shoulder and Kinetix under his left he rushed into the ship and set them sagely against the side. 'These are small femmes.' He thought to himself. Jolt and Red Alert hauled the tiny seekers in and set them near the others two. Next came Ironhide with Radioactive and passed her over to Ratchet. Ratchet laid her down and quickly began to make temporary repairs.

"Danni!" The sparkling squeaked trying to reach her.

"No femmeling. You heard her. You have to behave. Go with Chromia, she will take care of you." Ironhide said as Chromia walked up and took the little femme and walked away. The sparkling's optics never left Radio's body. FireRose and Nightblade entered and fell into recharge at the feet of the others who were leaning against the wall of the ship.

"Well, who are these femme's? They're not younglings so where have they been?" Ironhide asked as his red form leaned against the opposite wall crossing his arms.

"I do not know but they are pretty small for femmes." Ratchet observed.

"We will have to wait to question them later, for now let them recharge. They have earned it." Optimus said appearing from behind. "Elita, have you ever seen these femmes?" He asked as the pink commander entered.

"No my Prime, I have not." Elita answered concern for the new femmes.

"Hmm." Optimus answered. Elita without another word exited over to where Chromia was.

"Optimus, I know now is not really the time but why have you and Elita not spark bond?" Ironhide asked pure curiosity filled his vocal wires.

"You are correct, now is not the time but if I must I must. We have grown apart so we broke it off at a mutual friendship and co-workers. Satisfied?" Optimus answered as he walked towards the pilot center taking one last look at the sleeping forms of the femmes before exiting the room.

* * *

So people and Cybertronains alike; how the pit am I doing with this?


	4. Operation: Meet the Family

T^T I do not own transformers, but I do thank the creators for creating this awesomesauce of a show/movie/ ect. Enjoy and pretty please, review and point out any of my mistakes! I wish to learn from them!

By the way, I do NOT like the Twilight series. I am talking like the Twilight Zone or night sky or whatever twilight is. GOT THAT!

**My use of Cybertronian time:**

**Astrosecond: 273 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: full day**

**Decacycle: 1 year**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 6 hours**

**Klik: 1 minute**

**Mega-cycle: 93 hours**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Nano-klik: 1 second**

**Orbital-cycle: 1 month**

**Solar cycle: 1 day**

**Stellar cycle: 7.5 months**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**I would like to thank Diamond White for these! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Operation: Meet the Family

"Ow, where are we?" Radio asked to the darkness.

"Radioactive what took you so long?" FireRose asked stepping out of the darkness.

"Beta's here and has stuff to tell us." Kinetix said appearing with the others out of a mist.

"Yes, I am here. Now then let's begin. When you all wake up they will question you wondering how you got on the battle field. Here is the story Primus and Prima came up with. You all lived together in an underground base with Ultra Magnus training in Kaon. After awhile it became too dangerous and you all had to move to Stanix and there you continued your training. Sentinel Prime was there as well. To be blunt, he hates you all except for Aquamarine." Beta began but stopped for Radio had raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So he is Rose and me's punching bag?" She asked.

"Yes, anyway you femmes had completed your training and with both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel, you were making your way to Iacon to meet up with the other Autobots. I understand that you have favorite music stored in your processors from Earth; the excuse for that is during your studies you studied different planets and their cultures taking a liking to its music. Back to the plane, on the ship Sentinel 'hit on' as you would say on Aquamarine causing her to run away and cry by the back of the hanger door of the ship. Kinetix, FireRose, Radioactive, and Nightblade saw her run and ran after her while Swiftwing and Shadow had just entered the hanger. They ran over to her but Sentinel, being the aft he is, shoved them making them tumble and pull the lever that opened the loading pad. You then crashed into the enraged FireRose and Radioactive, who crashed into the others and you all fell out of the ship right into the middle of the battle. Since Primus is Primus he made it so that happened. To most of you Ultra Magnus is like a father or uncle to you. More or less have him wrapped around you pinkie figure. That doesn't mean in training her didn't give you all a run for your money. Now it is time to wake up. Good luck!" Beta finished as she disappeared into a mist.

"Alright girls, me and FireRose will do our best to answer the questions just go with the flow and keep the lie going." Radioactive ordered as they all slipped back into recharge.

* * *

"Hey Radio. Radioactive? Radioactive?...RADIO GET UP!" FireRose started as a whisper but turned it into a scream in Radioactive's audio.

"WAAHH!" Radio screamed flinging her arms and legs in every direction and proceeds to fall of the berth in a mess of the metal sheet covers. The covering covered her helm as she sat up looking around.

"Who turned out the lights?" She asked. The other femmes erupted into a fit of laughter as she peeked out from under the sheet innocently with both arms raised over her helm. She moved to stand but moved to fast and bashed her helm on the underside of the berth, yelping as she fell back to the floor.

"Ow. Where the frag are we?" She asked one hand rubbing her helm the other she leaned back on.

"Ratchet's medbay; you've been out for about four days or four cycles." FireRose answered as Radio clambered back up on the huge berth that FireRose was sitting on.

"How is every femme?" Radioactive asked concern.

"You all are back in form fit condition but you all will be sore for a time." Ratchet's voice startled the femmes as they turned greeted by the red and white mech. "This is MoonRacer, my assistant and it seems you already know me." He indicated to a lighter shade of purple-baby blue femme, who was taller than the girls.

"You're pretty." Aquamarine said in almost a whisper.

"Thank you young femme." MoonRacer said with a sweet smile.

"Just for the record; we are NOT younglings!" FireRose interjected causing the other bots to smile understandingly. As if something hit her, Radio's optics flashed and she bolted upright.

"What happened to the sparkling?" She asked worriedly.

"She is fine thanks to you femmes. Now, are you really that femmeling's danni? I doubt it for you seem to be far too young to have a sparkmate yet." Ratchet said.

"No, I am not her danni. Does she not have creators?" Radio asked sadness filled her voice.

"It seems that she doesn't." Ratchet answered. The medbay door opened as Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, Elita, and Optimus Prime entered. The sparkling in question was held by Elita and started clicking happily and wiggling trying to get out of the grasp Elita had her in.

"Danni!" She squealed as she broke free and rushed over to Radio's berth. Startled, Radio once again face planted the floor with her legs still on the berth. The other femmes stifled giggles as the rest of her clanged to her right and she rolled onto her uninjured side. She sat up just as the sparkling clung herself to Radio's neck making Radioactive react and jump to a stand. Unfortunately, the over hang of the berth knocked her back down.

"OW! Hey femmeling are you alright?" She asked hugging the sparkling.

"Uh huh!" She chirped and snuggled into Radio's neck wires.

"I am telling you, these berths are out to get me. Eeevviilll!" Radio said glaring at the berth then turning her death glare to the other femmes who were clenching their sides in pain from laughing so hard. "This is not the time for a giggle fit femmes! We are in front of higher ranking officers and you all choose to giggle at my pain, which I, myself, find funny in all good humor but it must come to an end." Radio scolded the others with the sparkling in one arm and a hand on her hip. Huffing she said, "Fine be that way, I'll take over command for now oh fearless leader, FireRose." She turned to face the Autobots. Optimus Prime spoke up.

"Welcome to the Autobot base in Iacon. I do apologize for some of us thought of the scene before a humorous."

"No problem, sir. I am a klutz so I am used to it. My designation is Radioactive, second in command of the femme troop under the command of FireRose Prime, codename W.I.S.H, sir." Radioactive answers as if she had said it millions of time and was filled with confidence. BASH! Everybot turned their helms to see FireRose now on the floor trying to regain her composure.

"Oh Rosie, what an amazing commander you truly are." Radio huffed shifting her weight moving the sparkling who was giggling.

"OW!" She yelped as she fell down after clashing her helm to the berth then using the berth to pull herself up.

"Kkkaarrrmmmaa." Radio sang with a smirk.

"Gggrr." FireRose scowled at the berth.

"Commander, please reframe from your glaring and introduce yourself. Or do I have to do everything?" Radio asked.

"Alright. Alright. Primus! Radio you can be soo annoying!" FireRose huffed over dramatically.

"I try." Radio replied with a shrug. FireRose walked up to the Autobots and stuck her hand out to Optimus.

"Designation: FireRose Prime. Leader of this division. Right now my helm hurts so any questions can go to my second in command now danniluk to a sparkling." She said still holding back hugging the other Prime.

"HEY! I know your just jealous this adorable, cute, sweet spark of a sparkling picked me over you." Radio jokingly queered back with a smirk.

"So you're gonna be her surrogate mother?" Rose asked hands on hips.

"Can I Ratchet?" Radioactive turned to Ratchet with optics shinning with hope.

"If the sparkling sends you a link then you may. If we find the real creators then you will have to deal with the consequences." Ratchet replied quickly looking away from the look.

"Thank you sir!" Radio replied and snuggled her helm against the sparkling's helm making her giggle.

"This is our medic in training, Kinetix." FireRose gestured to the now standing white femme.

"Hello sirs and madams." Kinetix answered stepping up to the left of FireRose.

"I am Nightblade. The spy ninjbot of the group." Nightblade said hopping off her berth and walked over to Radio. "The aquamarine femme is Aquamarine." Nightblade said pointing towards Aqua.

"Nightblade it is rude to point fingers." Radio said her eyes not leaving the sparkling's.

"Whoops, Ehehe sorry." Nightblade said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hi." Aqua said with a small shy wave.

"And last but certainly not least, our two seekers." Radioactive said in a TV show host voice and a wave of her hand indicating the last femmes.

"Hey, I am Swiftwing." Flexing her wings a bit as she walked over to the group noting how small they were compared to the others. Radio and FireRose just barely reached Elita's chin. The rest of the femmes were only a bit shorter then Radio (the tallest) but still there was a great difference between them and the other Autobots. The Autobots stared at her a bit before Shadow cleared her vocal wires.

"I guess I'm last. Oh well, I am Shadow Seeker. Just call me Shadow." She said with a smirk and a bow.

"Welcome all of you." Optimus said his optics never leaving FireRose's. "I am Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots; this is Prowl, my second in command, and Ironhide, our weapons specialist with his sparkmate Chromia, who is Elita-one's second in command. Elita is our commander of the femmes."

"Elita-One." FireRose started sounding miffed.

'Rose, we are just few but we have to go under her command. Just tell her she calls the shots but in battle you lead us for missions. Calm down.' Radio sent over the link/bond thing sensing FireRose's dislike.

'Fine.' FireRose sent back. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that two femme commanders is a bit weird but most of the time Radioactive takes charge since I just start fighting. It's an honor to serve under you but when my group is on missions please understand me and Radio kind of take charge. Ehehe." FireRose said a bit more polite with a smile.

"Likewise, FireRose. I feel no trouble with you in command with your team." Elita said shaking FireRose's hand with a smile.

"All of us are a family, many say were sisters but not by energon." Radio said. "What is your name little one?" Radio asked the sparkling.

"Wah?" She answered confusedly.

"What did others call you?" Radio asked tilting her helm to the side.

"Sparkling, they call me sparkling." She answered with a chirp.

"Well now, let's find something prettier to call you, okay?" Radio asked.

"Oakey! Danni!" She clicked and chirped.

"Alrighty-O, let's go! Time to put our helms together!" Radio declared.

"Okay." Shadow said and clashed her helm to Radio's avoiding hurting the sparkling.

"OW!" They both whimpered clenching their helms with their free arms.

"You know damn well what I meant when I said that Shadow." Radio growled.

"Wrecker Radioactive! Watch your language in front of a sparkling!" Kinetix hissed.

"Whoops! And I was doing so well at holding it back." Radio moaned as she tried to avoid the death glare Kinetix gave her.

"I do have a needle with your name on it Radio." She said. Radio's optics widen a bit before she rushed to the nearest berth.

"Okay! Sweetspark let's come up with that designation we were talking about." Radio rushed saying as she sat down on the berth. Not really caring that the other femme's started laughing again. "Let me think, Midnight? No you are not entirely black you are a navy blue purple hue. Reminds me of sitting at the table staring off into the twilight sky." Radio paused in deep thought before smiling. "That's it! From now on you are Wrecker Twilight! The light of my optics!" Radio said as she held Twilight up and brought her into a big hug.

"Twilight! Twilight like name Danni!" Twilight chirped.

"Say thank-you sweetspark." Radio added.

"Tank-ou danniluk!" She grinned with glee.

"AAawwww! You are just the cutest thing ever!" Radio gusted as she bear hugged the squirming and giggling sparkling. Twilight chirped at the love as the creator bond formed between them.

"Aaawwww." The other femmes said in unison.

"Shut up, we're not that cute." Radio said rolling her optics.

"Yes, you are Radio. Deal with it." Swiftwing said crossing her arms. Radio turned, squinted her optics and stuck her glossa out childishly.

"Radioactive." Kinetix warned as Radio quickly straighten up.

"Sooo, where are we gonna stay?" Nightblade asked clasping her hands breaking the awkwardness of the room. Optimus turned from FireRose abruptly; as if brought out of a dream world.

"Yes, we will find rooms for you to use immediately." He stated regaining his composure.

'Heeyy Rosie, I think he likes you.' Shadow teased over the secret bond link.

'Shut up. It's hard enough to hold back hugging him as it is. Don't tease meh!' FireRose cried back but kept a stern look on the outside.

'Relax girls, I have a good feeling about this place but there is this nagging that something is going to happen.' Radio sent over.

'It's just you creator feelings getting at you Radio.' Kinetix sent.

"Come with us, we need to introduce you eight to the rest of the femmes." Elite said with a smile as she locked arms with Aqua and Chromia with Radio and Twilight. MoonRacer followed with the seekers. The femmes exited leaving the mechs behind. Prowl stared at Optimus whose optics never left the leader of the new femmes.

"Prime, are you feeling alright? Or is it normal for you to stare at a pretty femme whose name is of a Prime with a spitfire personality?" Prowl sated receiving a shocked look on Prime's face as he stumbled forward, optics shuttering in disbelief of what was asked of him.

"Wha, what do you mean Prowl?" Optimus stuttered trying to regain his composure once more.

"Optimus, you were nearly drooling energon when you say her." Ironhide chuckled, his red armor shaking. Optimus crossed his arms over his chest.

"And, what of it?" He asked sternly.

"Haha. Prime it is funny because we were nagging you about getting a sparkmate and here pops up an unmated femme who is a prime." Ratchet chuckled deeply at the now annoyed Prime.

"Aah, I see now, you have stated an infatuation with this new femme who shares a role of leadership like yourself." Prowl said in realization since he was with Jazz he never really thought of the others and their private matters.

"Prime, you have the same look in your optics as I did when I first saw Chromia, ahaha! Your helm over pedes in love ahaha!" Ironhide said clenching his sides as he collapses laughing.

"Now, Ironhide don't go comparing you lovesick moments to Prime's." Ratchet tried to scowl but failed as he, himself, began to shake with laughter.

* * *

"I wonder what's so funny." Aqua asked out loud as they headed down the hallway.

"Aw, mechs will be mechs sweetspark." Chromia chimed with a laugh. The young femmes absorbed the hallway as the silver walls met bronze ceiling tiles shining with unseen light.

"Ooo pretty!" Twilight cooed and received another set of awes and hugs from Radio.

"The work shifts are almost over so we will introduce you to the other femmes then head over to the main lounge where the other mechs will be." Elita explained. As if something slicked Radio started to panic.

"What's wrong hun?" Chromia asked worriedly.

"Radio, don't tell me your shyness is acting up now?" FireRose huffed as the Seekers groaned. Radio, back on earth had been so shy she locked her voice away scared of being bullied again and away from her friends when she really did not know what to do in situations.

"I can handle it." She mumbled hugging Twilight, to her joy, tighter.

"Don't fret we will be with you." Elita said reassuringly.

'FireRose, as long as Elita's not Optimus's sparkmate be nice. She seems kind and caring.' Radioactive sent over thelink.

'Yeah, I guess so. As long as she stays away from my mech!' FireRose retorted back only to be met with a giggle from the others.

* * *

We will start off in the next (part 2) there so reread this one then read the next to understand sorry


	5. Operation: Meet the Family part 2

I do not own the Transformers. Also sorry for not updating in a while. Been trying to type longer chapters so it takes a long time to copy them. I only own my characters and about ten percent of FireRose. The rest of her belongs to FireRose Prime (who is awesomesauce!)

* * *

Operation: Meet the Family part 2!

Elita and Chromia exchanged confused glances.

"Do, do you femmes have like a secret bond or something?" Chromia asked.

"Kind of, being tighter since the beginning we have grown very close, and with that a femme bond or link has been made and it is only heard by us. Nobot else can." Kinetix explained.

"DO you feel the femme bond from us?" Elita asked worriedly, for if it did not work then something was wrong with the girls. The femmes in front of them shut down their optics and looked to be in deep thought or concentration before re-onlining them.

"I can feel it but only a little." FireRose said crossing her arms. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Now let's go it." Elita said opening the door.

"Hurry up, we have to get some low-grade for the sparkling." MoonRacer commented from her silence. She been taking medical data from scans she had done on all the girls. Sending final scans to Ratchet, she moved close to Radio and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Let's go, the little one is hungry." She said with a motherly smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Radio answered looking up at MoonRacer.

"FEMMES! We have some newbie's here." Elita called. Arcee, Flareup and FireStar sat at the couch in the middle of the room chatting when they entered.

"Hey Elita, wow! I had no idea there were this many femmes still around and so young?" Arcee cried jumping up from her seat as the others took their time to rise.

"WE ARE NOT YOUNGLINGS!" Radio and FireRose cried.

"Just because we are not the tallest femmes out there does not mean we are not in full adult armoring." Shadow said as Swiftwing and Kinetix tried to cool the two steaming femme commanders off.

"Sorry." Arcee said.

"Why don't you femmes introduce yourselves?" Elita offered with a wave of her hand. MoonRacer moved to get Twilight's low-grade as they began.

"Hello, I am FireRose Prime, leader of this troop." FireRose said with a pride filled smile, enjoying the shocked looks she got when she said prime.

"I am Radioactive, second in command of this troop and this is Twilight, I have become her surrogate femme-creator." Radio said answering any questions about the sparkling she was carrying.

"Oh yeah, you girls saved the sparkling in the battle a few cycles ago." Flareup said her voice sounded impressed.

"How did you girls get there?" FireStar asked.

"It's a long story." Radio and FireRose replied.

"You can tell us later." Arcee said with a shrug.

"I am Aquamarine, the scout of the troop." Aqua said shyly.

"I am Shadow Seeker. Just call me Shadow." Shadow said with one hand on her hips and her wings back down.

"I am Nightblade, the ninbot of the troop." Nightblade said doing a kung-fu move earning optic rolls from the others.

"I am Swiftwing." Swiftwing said as she leaned against the back of the couch, her wings twitched a bit as she gazed around the room.

"I am Kinetix, the medic of these crazy femmes." Kinetix said with a joking huff.

"Hey!" Most of the girls said faking aghast.

"Thank-you very much. I try so hard." Radio said with a smirk.

"Of course you would take that as a compliment Radio." Kinetix said with fake anger.

"If I agree with it then nobot can hurt me. Twilight honey, this is an example of grown-ups being silly." She said to the squirming sparkling. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh." Twilight whispered.

"MoonRacer?" Radio cried almost in a panic.

"I have it right here. There you go sweetspark." MoonRacer cooed as Twilight grabbed the low-grade and started eating. The others grabbed their plastic like containers of energon and sipped them as they chatted away.

"Hey! We should go if we want to catch the mechs." Arcee said checking her internal clock.

"Alright let's go if we have to." Elita groaned as they headed out to the main lounge. The laughter coming from the lounge was audio killer, making Twilight whimper a bit in fear and cuddle closer to Radio.

"Don't worry sweetspark. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." Radio whispered in Twilight's audio. This calmed her down a bit. The lounge door slid open revealing tables in the room filled with mechs.

"Don't tell me we are going to be the center of attention." Shadow whined. Due to the past, being in the spot light got most of the girls hurt.

"Honey, with how cute you femmes are you would be the center of attention no matter what." Chromia said.

"Yeah, you girls are in for a run for your money with any of the unbonded mechs." Flareup smirked.

"We're screwed." Radio said receiving a 'thunk' to the helm from Kinetix. "It's the truth! We're too young to date." She reasoned as she was dragged into the room causing Twilight to giggle.

"Hey guys!... Hello?" Arcee tried. Sharing a look with Flareup both femmes cupped their hands to their mouths and sucked in a deep breath. Radio covered Twilight's audios as the two femmes shouted.

"Listen Up Dumbafts!" Smirking, they turned the now silent room over to Elita.

"Thank-you girls but next time a bit easier on the audios please. Hello everybot, we would like to introduce eight new members of the Autobots." Elita began with a sweep of her arm. "The troop leader FireRose Prime."

FireRose stepped forward and bowed before saying. "Hey." Clapping began along with murmurs about the name Prime come up with others and the rest just stared.

"Her second in command, Radioactive and the sparkling that was saved who know goes by Twilight." Elita said indicating Radio as she stepped forward and waved shyly as Twilight waved like crazy earning a smile and awws from many plus clapping.

"Their medic Kinetix." Kinetix stepped up and bowed as the clapping began for her like the others. "Their scout and spy ninja: Aquamarine and Nightblade." As the clapping ringed they stepped up and bowed at the same time.

"And their two seekers: Swiftwing and Shadow." Elita finished clapping as well when they stepped forward and bowed.

'I still feel like Buzz Lightyear. Is that normal?' Shadow sent over the bond. It took every ounce of force for each one not to fall to the floor laughing.

"I have no fragging clue." FireRose laughed over the bond as they made their way over to an open table being introduced to other mechs.

'Hey girls, I feel uncomfortable with all these mechs staring at us. I think I saw a few drooling energon!' Radio sent forth timidly. The older femmes felt the girls concerns and stayed close to them.

"So how did you femmes get into the battle field?" Springer, a green mech and sparkmate to Arcee asked.

FireRose and Radio's optics flashed red, surprising most of the mechs nearby and Optimus Prime, who had entered with the others from the medbay.

"Radio, you talk, I am too mad to talk right now." FireRose ordered her dentas clashing.

"We were traveling here on an airship with Ultra Magnus and…Sentinel when we fell out of the loading ramp and tumbled into the battle field." Radio said hissing Sentinel's name with disgust.

"What were you femmes doing with stiffs like those two?" Sunstreaker asked popping out of nowhere.

"Radio, continue." Kinetix edge on as the others sipped energon. Venting out air to calm herself and kicking on her cooling fans, she continued.

"We have been training with Ultra Magnus in an underground hideout in Kaon but it became too dangerous there. Our families were taken from us when we were only just into our youngling frames. After Kaon we went to Stanix to train and hide from the Decepticons but that too became too dangerous but by that time we had finished our training and Ultra Magnus informed us that we were heading here." Radio finished.

"Wow, what was it like living with an aft like Sentinal?" Sideswipe asked earning a wrench to the helm from Ratchet. "OW! Ratchet, what was that for?"

"Cussing in front of a sparkling, you know better!" Ratchet scowled causing the femmes and Twilight to giggle.

"To be truthful," Radio started sharing a look with FireRose, who nodded.

"He was our punching bag." They both said at the same time shrugging.

"Really?" a bunch of mechs said in shock, one fumbled with their energon before it spilled onto him.

"Yup, next time we see that mech, he will be better off offlined." FireRose vowed clenching her fist as she and Radio shared a growl.

"Wha' n' the name o' the A' spark did he do t' you two?" Jazz asked.

"He messed with Aquamarine. Nobot gets away with hurting My sister." Radio stated optics red.

"Alright. So you femmes are related?" Springer asked looking away from Arcee.

"No, but we are so close the best way to describe us is sisters." Nightblade interjected sipping the rest of her energon.

Twilight gave an adorable yawn as her optics dimmed and she snuggled into Radio's chassis.

"Aww, she is my cute Twilight Sparkle! Radio! I'm gonna steal her!" FireRose squealed all her anger gone with the sear cuteness of a little sparkling.

"Then it is a good thing your rooms have been prepared. We were able to find a hall with about ten unused rooms. Follow me." Optimus Prime gestured as he turned.

"Bye!" the girls called as they left the room with Optimus and the other femmes along with Prowl. They headed down the hall and twisted around turns. The elder femmes mingled within the group sharing laughs and gossip. Elita was walking with Aquamarine and Kinetix; Chromia with the Seekers; MoonRacer chatting with Nightblade and Radio walking peacefully with Prowl and Twilight, leaving FireRose and Optimus walking side by side down the halls.

"What did you femmes used to do besides training with Ultra Magnus throughout the vorns?" Prowl asked sincerely curious.

"Well, we studied different cultures of different planets. I fell in love with the music of a planet called Earth. I saved songs from there into my memory. The girls laugh at me when I, out of nowhere, start dancing. Haha." Radio laughed shifting her weight to hold Twilight better.

"Ah, what else?" Prowl asked trying to understand more before other questions were to be asked. FireStar departed from the group, for she had her shift to take on patrol.

"Hmm, Nightblade and I worked in communications intercepting Decepticon inceptions and such. I also did work as a scientist and weapons designer. Aqua worked as a filer but kept getting distracted. She would get in trouble if caught spacing out so I, being a super filer as she calls me, would help her." Radio said taking no mind to the glare Aqua playfully sent her way. "Kinetix spent her time studying to a medic, we used to have to strap her to a roller chair and then drag her out. Hahahaha. The Seekers did flight training and creative writing. Swiftwing, FireRose, Nightblade and I used to have art offs where we would do quick artistic stuff and then have the others judge. We used to be so bored all the time. Sentinel used to really bully us when we were younger. I gained a temper but learned how to control it. FireRose…she just gained a temper." Radio added chuckling.

"HEY! It's not THAT bad!" FireRose glared at Radio as she turned her head away innocently. Optimus chuckled as FireRose turned back forward crossing her arms in a slight pout. 'She's cute…Prime you cannot think like that at a time like this! She just arrived here and your thoughts turn into things like that. Get your processor together Prime, this is not the Academy!' Optimus berated himself not showing it as he focused on navigating to their new rooms.

"Here we are; this whole row of rooms is yours. Prowl, if you would please give them their room codes. Radioactive in yours is an extra berth for Twilight for you." Optimus ordered maintaining his posture taking slight notice of FireRose's gaze at him.

"Seekers, your rooms are these two by us." Prowl said as the seekers downloaded the codes.

"Let's check it out!" Shadow cheered as her door opened to almost black, blue walls and a mellow red ceiling with furniture consisting of a table with chairs, a desk with supplies and a computer, a huge berth near the far end but enough room for her to fly in the room itself. "Whoa! Sweet!" She whispered as the rest of the girls smiled.

"My turn!" Swiftwing said jumping in front of her room as her door swished open. "Nice." She chimed as she looked at her moss green walls and ocean blue ceiling which like Shadow's gave her room to fly in and had a similar set up but her desk was on the left and berth on the right.

"Each one has its own cleansing station and energon holder for emergencies or if you are not able to leave your room." Elita explained with a chuckle at the other femme's giddy actions.

'Aww we can't jump on the berths like at home.' Radio signed sadly through the bond as she stuck her head into the rooms.

'Good! Now you guys won't get hurt like last time.' Kinetix shot over.

'But it was fuunnn! And you jumped too!' FireRose and Radio retorted.

'I hold no such memory of that.' Kinetix said as she downloaded her access codes.

"Aquamarine and Kinetic, you're next." Chromia said shoving Aqua towards her door which was next to Swiftwing's. The Seeker's helms bobbed out of the door frame smirking with glee.

"Oh…okay." Aqua said as Kinetic jumped out of Chromia's reach towards her own door.

The room opened to sea teal walls and beach tan ceiling, a table in the middle of the room caught attention right away for she ran into it causing stifled giggles and snickers outside.

'You okay Aqua?' Radio and Kinetix sent over worriedly.

'Yeah.' She replied. Her desk was to the right and berth to the left like Shadow's as she gazed around it.

"I like it." She said with a grin.

"Good, cuz you don't get another." FireRose smirked. Kinetix walked into her own room. It was standard silver with a golden bronze ceiling and her furniture in the same way of Swiftwing's but the table was to the left closer to the door.

"Lovely." She mused to herself.

"Radioactive, yours is next." Prowl said as he gave her the code. "Also here is one for Twilight so she will be able to enter the room." Prowl said as he finished downloading the code to Twilight.

"Thank you Prowl." Radio whispered tiredly. Her joints were stiffening and aching form holding Twilight all cycle. The door opened revealing violet walls and a cherry blossom ceiling with her lay out like Shadow's. The only difference was that there was a sparkling crib near the berth that had a soft metal blanket for Twilight that was yellow.

"It is indeed beautiful, thank you once more. Now, please excuse me while I drop dead on the berth in overly dramatic exhaustion." She said after setting Twilight down and covered in the crib. After that, she dramatically flopped down on the berth and buried her helm into the soft metal like pillow.

"Aww Radio. You're so cute." FireRose teasingly cooed only to be met with a face full of pillow. "HEY!" FireRose called clenching the pillow with a smirk.

"Go check out yar own room!" Radio muttered into the other giant pillow. "And give me back mah mini pillow! Ow…thank you." FireRose had thrown the pillow back at her as she muttered under the pillow.

"FireRose, you are right next to her and Nightblade, you have the last one after FireRose's." Arcee said still trying to figure out why the new femmes seemed so tired but kept it to herself.

"Alright! Let's see mah wicked new room." FireRose said as she skipped over to the opening door. "Ooo, nice." She commented as she stepped into the room: it had red walls and a light blue ceiling. The lay out was like Swiftwing's but the table was in the middle like Aqua's.

"Saving the best for last? I'm touched." Nightblade said as she walked through her doorway passing the staring Optimus, whose optics never left FireRose's silhouette. Unknown to him, Elita noticed this but surprisingly she grinned and sent over to Chromia.

'Chromia, I think Optimus has a thing for FireRose.'

'NO! You don't say?" Chromia sent back coyly.

'I'm glad he has found someone he likes. I am perfectly happy with our friendship were it stands. Besides, I have my optics on a different mech.' Elita sent back.

'WHO!' Chromia asked shocked at this information.

'Not telling.' Elita sent before ending the link.

Nightblade entered her room to be met with dark grey walls and a blood red ceiling with gold edges. Her lay out was that like Shadow's but the table was up against the left wall.

"I could get used to this." Nightblade said nodding her helm. "Whelp, are you gonna stand there and stare or let us get our beauty recharge?" Nightblade asked hands on her hips.

"Sorry about that, have a good recharge all of you. Later, Flareup and Arcee will give you all a tour. After, we will see what position would be best for each of you." Optimus said a bit disappointed as he took one last look at FireRose who met his optics before he turned away with Prowl and left the hall.

'Rosie, I can sense your turning a lovely dark shade of blush-I-just-shared-a-stare-with-Optimus-blue.' Radio sent teasingly whining form being disturbed.

'RADIO!' FireRose squealed.

"We should lock Radioactive's room for her before we leave. She's out like a light the poor femme. Taking care of a sparkling is gonna wear her out." MoonRacer said as she closed Radio's door and locked it. The base quieted as the night shift came and others went into recharge.

* * *

YUSH! FINNIALLY FINISHED THIS! TOOK ME FOREVA! and I am sorry for that. The next ones will most likely take foreva as well. but that is just life


	6. Operation: Missing Twilight and Jobs

I do not own Transformers….Do enjoy the story. I would really appreciate reviews that can tell me if I am doing this right. I want to do a good job so I would love your opinions and respect them. And I do promise Sentinel pranking/ bashing will come. But for now we have to deal with the boring chapters that lead up to the great ones. Sorry but thatz books/ stories for ya.

* * *

Operation: Missing Twilight and Jobs

The next solar cycle- in Radio's room all was calm or so they thought!

"KYAA!" Radio screamed falling out of the berth in a mess of the metal sheets. "TWILIGHT! Twilight sweetspark? Where did you go?" She cried as she rushed around the room and cleansing area searching in vain for the sparkling. The door alarm went off scaring Radio.

"Radio, you okay? You're the last one up." Kinetix called through the door.

"TWILIGHTS MISSING!" Radio panicked as the door, which was not locked like it was, opened.

"Why is your door unlocked and WHAT!" Kinetix cried as Radio shot passed at lightning speed.

She rushed down corridor after corridor searching at the speed of Blurr. Springer, Ironhide, and Ratchet walked out of a sliding door each holding a cup of energon and datapad when Radioactive confronted them wide optic.

"HaveYou SeenTwilight? Ican'tfindheranywhere? Haveyou? Haveyou? Oh well, I'll keeplookingdownthere." Radio skidded to a stop in front of them and spoke at the speed talk of Blurr before speeding down the hall.

"aaaahhhh. What just happened?" Springer asked the other two.

"I don't know. Did either of you catch what she said?" Ratchet asked being answered with wide optic helm shaking no.

Back with Radio on the other side of the section of hallway-

"OW! Sorry, Iam tryingtofind amissingsparkling. Haveyouseenone?" Radio speed talked to the other speed talker Blurr, who was helping her up from the floor.

"No, Ihave not. I'llgo thatway. Yougothatway." Blurr blurred.

"Gotcha'!" Radio said and took off only to run smack dap into Optimus and fall back into the arms of Blurr.

"Youokay?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good, Oh HelloPrime. Whydoyouhaveasparkling? OH! HeyRadioactive. IthinkI foundyoursparkling." Blurr said to Radio who looked up at the Prime in shock.

"Twilight! What are you doing with Prime? Where have you been? I was so worried!" Radio gasped.

"We found little Twilight Sparkle trying to climb up to the rafters of the lounge room." FireRose explained peeking out from behind Optimus's bulky form.

"What areyou doingwith Prime?" Blurr blurred confusedly.

"Yeeaahhh, Rosie whatcha doing with Prime?" Radio teased indicating that something happened. FireRose lightly blushed before she started to stutter.

"W..w..well, Optimus found her and I was in the lounge as well so so we decided to look for you. You weren't in your room so we started walking around looking for you."

"Twilight, I have been running all over the base looking for you!" Radio scowled.

"Danni! Ther ou are! I coud no find ou! Where did you go?" Twilight asked reaching out to Radio. Optimus handed her over as Radio's scowl turned to one of exhaustion and slight pride.

"Danni's little spy. Honey, do not go out of the room unless you tell me and get my okay, okay?" Radio ordered with a smile.

"Okie danni!" Twilight giggled.

"Let's go get some energon." Radio said softly.

"Kay!" Twilight squealed and clung to Radio's neck.

"Thank you Blurr, Optimus Prime, and FireRose for helping me." Radio thanked.

"No problem, let's go back to the lounge. I still need My energon." FireRose said as they joined arms and walked past the two mechs leaving them to their own schedules.

'So what really happened between you and Prime?' Radio sent over still smirking while raising an optic ridge, grinning even more as FireRose blushed harder.

'NOTHING HAPPENED! We were too busy looking for YOU!' She cried back.

'Yeah, yeah. I bet he couldn't stop thinking about you and you couldn't stop thinking about him.' Radio jested over clearly enjoying torturing her best friend.

'Well, well, I.I. um ah I.I.' She stuttered unable to complete a sentence.

"Hey femmes! Hurry up and grab some energon! Flareup and Arcee are on their way to give us that tour." Nightblade called from the table crowded with the others. As the three headed towards the energon despensers a sign was marked 'Low-Grade for Sparklings.' By MoonRacer was taken notice.

"Aaww, remind me to thank MoonRacer for all her help, Rose." Radio said slightly relieved that she didn't have to go back to the medbay to ask MoonRacer. Seeing as she only had one free hand she turned helplessly to FireRose.

"Um, would it be too much trouble if I asked you if you could carry my energon over to the table? I have to get Twilight's and.." Radio started bashfully.

"No problem at all Radio. I'll see you at the table." FireRose said with a grin that Radio returned as she walked over to the table carrying two cups of energon.

'Now all I need is a step stool.' Radio thought to herself or so she thought.

'Ask for help.' Beta called.

'Slag Beta! Give me a spark attach would ya! I just remembered you didn't tell us what our alt. modes are.' Radio sent back but looked to be staring at the low grade just out of reach of her to any other bot would see.

'Sorry, I thought that was self-explanatory. You all, expect the seekers who have the seeker jets, have Cybertronian vehicles. Oh, looks like help has arrived. Bye!' Beta disappeared and the femmes at the table seemed to have heard the conversation for they were looking at Radio and Twilight who were staring at Red Alert.

'Oh, your screwed Radio.' FireRose sent over cheekily.

"Here ya go." Red Alert said handing the low-grade to Radio's out stretched hand.

"Th…thank you sir." Radio stuttered hearing faint mocking snickers from the others.

"You're Radioactive correct?" He asked getting his own energon trying to refrain from his usually conspiracy theories.

"Yes." Radio said. 'Yup, I'm screwed in an awkward conversation.' She thought.

"So this is Twilight. Ratchet told me if I saw you two to tell you that during your tour of the place he will need to do a check up on Twilight's firewalls." He explained.

'That makes sense.' "Thank you for informing me. I have to ask, is there something wrong with her that could hurt her?" Radio asked the motherly worry tone obviously showing.

"Nothing that I know of. He wants to update the programs and try to find out just what she was doing in a Con's research lab." His tone showed that he was holding back his conspiracy theories as he stared into Radio's optics. 'She has pretty optics, whoa there Red, don't go there. You know better.' Red thought to himself.

'Beta, why are you snickering at me?' Radio sent.

"I have to go back to my office. Maybe I will see you and Twilight in the medbay." Red Alert said turning looking sad as he did.

"I hope it is for the better and not the worst." Radio said with a smile causing him to laugh as they parted ways.

"OOooooo." The group giggled.

"Minds out of the gutter girls. Mech dating is pushed away. Twilight comes first." Radio glared as she sat down handing Twilight her low-grade.

"Aaawww but Radio its fun to tease you." Aqua chimed giggling. The girls sat giggling and chatting as they finished their energon. Just as Swiftwing finished her energon, Flareup and Arcee entered grinning happily as they made their way to the girls.

"Ready to go?" Flareup asked setting her hands on the table.

"Yeah!" Twilight cheered earning awes by all.

"Yup, let's go!" FireRose order the others as they disposed of their energon containers.

"First, to the dread medbay oooo." Arcee teased darkly causing everyone to giggle at her actions.

At the medbay the doors open to a group of giggling femmes.

"Hello femmes." MoonRacer chimed turning from her work on Sunstreaker's arm.

"Hey! Sweet femmes! Come to visit poor little meh?" Sunstreaker joked only to have his helm smacked by Sideswipe.

"Dude that is no way to greet a group of lovely femmes!" He scowled causing his twin to laugh.

"This is the medbay as you can see the most visited guests are here." Flareup explained.

"MoonRacer, thank you for the low-grade set up and Red Alert said Ratchet needed Twilight to update her systems." Radio said stepping up to MoonRacer's side by Sunstreaker's left leg.

"You're welcome and yes, as soon as I am done with Sunstreaker I will get to that. Just leave her with me. It will take a few solar cycles to fully fix any damage the 'Cons did to her." MoonRacer explained as she finished up and unlocked Sunstreaker from the berth.

"Ha! I bet old Red had to hold back making a conspiracy out of Twilight." Sides laughed.

"And what would that be?" Radio's mothering protective instincts kicking in making her optics flash purple.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you but Twilight was in a 'Con's research lab. Who knows what they did to her." Sides said looking apologetically. Calming down, Radio tightens her hug on Twilight.

"Twilight, be good for Dr. Ratchet and MoonRacer. Got that?" Radio said sternly.

"Danni? Leave me? NO! NO!" Twilight cried.

'Think fast Radio!' Shadow called.

"Twilight, why so sad? You get to spend time with Dr. Ratchet and MoonRacer. Danni has work to do but if you're good danni will bring you a treat!" Radio said with a smile as Twilight tilted her helm with a sniffle.

"Treat?" She questioned cutely.

'Yo Sides!' Sunstreaker called through their twin bond.

'Yeah?' Sides answered.

'I would never be able to say no to that cutie. She's too cute.' Sunstreaker said as Sides laughed.

"Yup! Besides you might get to talk to that nice mech Red Alert who helped us earlier. That sounds like fun and you can learn some new things from MoonRacer and Dr. Ratchet!" Radio said with glee clearly showing that she had done this before as she nuzzled her helm against Twilight's.

"Yay! Fun! Fun! Fun! I be good! Prowise!" Twilight squealed completely happy with the love Radio was showering her with physically and through their creator bond.

"Good femmeling! If you need me just call me through our bond, okay?" Radio cooed a victorious smirk played at her lip plates.

"Okie danni!" Twilight cheered as Radio handed her over to MoonRacer's open arms. "Bye! Bye danni!" she cheered as the femmes existed.

"Bye sweetspark!" Radio called with a wave.

"Later Twilight Sparkle!" FireRose cheered jumping through the doors almost whacking Swiftwing with her flaying limbs.

'Watch it Rose!' Swiftwing shot over twitching her sensitive wings.

'Sorry! Sorry! Your wings alright?' FireRose asked the anime sweat drop formed on her helm.

'Yeah, itz okay.' Swiftwing sent with a sign.

The femmes traveled around, hit the library to most of the femmes joy and pasted the training center. Then they headed to the communications room.

"This is where some of you will be working. This is Blaster, he is in charge here." Arcee explained gesturing to the very tall red mech with a silver face and bright blue optics.

"Hello." Blasters size dwarfed the femmes but they just stood tall and replied with a cheerful but professional, "Hello." His optics gazed at each one.

'Pretty little femmes. It will be nice having them around.' He thought nothing bad about it just the thought of company.

"Which of you get to work with me?" He asked crossing his arms.

The girls shared a look before Aqua, Radio and Nightblade raised their servos.

"Sweet! You get the mini group of the group!" Radio said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Flareup asked with a raised optic ridge.

"These three are the spies of the group, like a mini team. The Seekers are our air group leaving me and Kinetix together. Sometimes Nightblade is with us other times Radio is." FireRose explained.

'Good quick thinking commander!' Radio cheered over the bond.

'Thanks, it is partially the truth.' FireRose sent back with a laugh.

"Interesting. So you three will be organizing reports and keeping optics on the radar for Decepticons hacking into the system or entering the perimeter." Blaster explained. Aqua politely raised her hand. "Yes Aqua?"

"I thought Prowl handled reports." She said shyly.

"Ha-ha, Prowl's reports run through here to our safety locks to save backup files. We have three stations that hold reports; Prowls work space and the two backups. So if only on gets hacked we can hit them hard and track them back to the source." Blaster explained understandingly. "The other backup room is the main room where Prime is located so he oversees everything."

"I guess I get to work there." FireRose said to herself not realizing she said it out loud.

"Yes, that would be correct." Prowl said from behind the girls, causing them to jump and the Seekers to transform into their alt. modes. "Sorry. I did not mean to scare all of you." Prowl said as the Seekers transformed back helping Aqua and Kinetix up from the ground.

"N..no trouble at all Prowl." Kinetix stammered regaining her composure.

"Prowlie, you scared the wires out of them ehehe!" Jazz joked sticking his head around the door frame and rushed away missing Prowl's glare.

"FireRose will be working in the main room with Optimus and Elita. Kinetix will be working with MoonRacer learning from her and Ratchet and the Seekers will go work with the Aerialbots. Each of you will have patrols to do after you all settle into your work habits. Every now and then I will need one of you three to come and work with me to transfer data from the radar and other system checks." He explained turning to Radio, Aqua and Nightblade.

"Alright, we can handle that, sir." Radio said with confidence.

"Good, now that that is settled, on with the tour!" Arcee cheered and led the small party out of the room leaving the two mechs.

"They seem to be a good bunch of femmes." Blaster commented storing the image of each of them into memory for emergencies.

"Yes that they would be. Do be kind as to not bug them or distract them from work. Many other mechs will want them, and many will try to sneak in here to 'chat' with them." Prowl informed with an-I'm-SIC- so-do-what-I-say-or-else tone. "Many will be jealous as well so watch your ego." With that he left.

"Watch my ego? HA! Better see if red Alert has any traps. I actually want work done then we can talk about sparkmates be a possibility after the war." Blaster said to no one as he turned back to the screens comming Springer to get to his shift.

The group poked around the main room but only Elita and Chromia were there. Walking around, Radio spotted something. Motioning to FireRose, they headed over to a map of Cybertron. Their optics lit up like Christmas trees as they clamped the others mouth with their hand holding back squeals of delight. Their optics stared at the location of the Crystal Gardens.

'FireRose, are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Radio sneered as they removed their hands form the others lip plates.

'Oh yeah. This is going to be fun.' FireRose snickered darkling as they shared a menacingly evil look.

'Guys, what are you two up to?' Kinetix asked slightly worried.

'Tonight, we go to the Crystal Gardens.' Radio said making sure the other femme bond and com/ link was closed and only the seven of them could hear her.

* * *

DUN DUN DDDDDDDUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	7. Operation: Sneak out

I do not own Transformers just my own OCs. I am sorry for anything that seems out of place but some things just seem like more fun to put in so I am sorry if I am not exact with the details.

Please enjoy and Review so I can learn what needs to be worked on.

* * *

Operation: Sneak out

The femmes finished the tour and joined the later shift change in the changing to the lunar cycle for energon. Arcee and Flareup parted ways with the others as the girls headed towards their rooms. In no way did they notice a plot thicken from the femmes.

Just as the girls seemed to be turning to their rooms, Arcee and Flareup turned out of sight. The girls bolted through the darken corridors until they came near the airship hold. Lined against the wall like ninjas the order went like this; Radio, FireRose, Aqua, Shadow, Swiftwing, Kinetix, and Nightblade held the back being the lookout for any followers or stray mechs wondering through the halls. They paused as they stared at a security camera's light change, at that time they bolted, stopped, bolted, waited, bolted again until they come to an airship that was small enough for them to sneak away unnoticed and pilot to their destination. They slinked around the ship like ghost.

"Hey girls." FireRose said in a whisper.

"What!" They replied everyone but Radio and Nightblade and Shadow asked tensely while they cheered cheerfully with excitement.

"Isn't this the time in the story where the author switches over to the view of the 'Cons?" FireRose jested snickering.

"Yeah, it is. So I guess we get to fade out for now!" Radio whispered chuckling.

"Ugh! Does that mean we are stuck here?" Kinetix moaned.

* * *

At the Decepticon Base- ("FIREROSE! YOU JINXED US!" "SORRY!")

The leader of the Decepticons stomped into the communications area of the base and turned his menacing gaze to Starscream and Soundwave.

"Do tell me that we were able to download Decepticon control into the sparkling that escaped the research lab." His vocal wires straining as he held back from yelling and further damaging them.

"Mission: Failed. Sparkling escaped right as the process began, Lord Megatron." Soundwave's monotonous voice filled the chamber as he typed into the main computer.

"Is there any good news?" Megatron huffed clearly stressed that he worked with idiots and only having Soundwave here as the only _real_ sane mech that followed orders correctly here.

"Video footage of sparkling being saving and creating a creator bond with Autobot femme." Soundwave replied pulling the feed of the battle up onto the screen.

"Who? Chromia? Ha! We're never getting the sparkling back." Starscream laughed earning a glare from Megatron.

"New femme. Multiple new femmes." Soundwave answered. This information made the other two mechs freeze.

"How many? Two?" Starscream asked huffing.

Amount: Seven." Soundwave said with no emotion showing. Starscream, to be blunt, stumbled to the floor in shock, smacking his face to the cold silver floor.

"WHAT! SEVEN! IMPOSSIBLE!" He screeched in shock. Soundwave brought up the feed to full on the screen. He zeroed in on the feeds of FireRose and Nightblade, Radio, The Seekers, and Kinetix along with Aqua. Megatron's gaze shifted to FireRose as her lip plates moved to speak an insult of 'You don't mess with FireRose Prime! Get Ready To Be Shredded Dumbafts!'

"A female Prime?" He hushed in disbelief as she and the other ninja like femme fought side by side sharing random wise cracks.

Soundwave's optics hidden by his red visor followed every move Radioactive made. Taking in depth details of her features and fighting style as she protects the others. Starscream stared at the images of the teal seeker.

"They are so small? Where did they learn how to fight? The hammer seems familiar but where?" He muttered to himself as the other two mechs ignored him as usual.

"Soundwave, gather as much data on these femmes as possible. Report to me at once when you find anything." Megatron ordered as his silver form exited the chamber leaving Starscream and Soundwave alone.

"HEY SCREAMER!" Skywarp called sliding into view of the door. 'BLAST!'

"I told you Not to call me that!" Starscream screeched as he chased after Skywarp blasting at him with his null rays. Soundwave heaved a heavy sigh and turned his attention back to the purple femme.

* * *

Back with the girls-

They had boarded an unsupervised craft and waited in silence.

'Radio, do you have any idea how to fly this?' Kinetix asked worriedly.

'Can't be that hard.' Radio sent back with some confidence.

'How the Pit are we going to get out of here anyway?' FireRose huffed rubbing her forehead in a very human jester.

'We wait for the late patrol switch. Why do you think I picked such a small craft?' Radio replied.

'That sounds smart. Good idea.' Swiftwing approved.

'Yeah, we can do this!'Shadow and Nightblade cheered.

"Snore!" All optics turned to Aqua who was curled up in one of the seats sleeping.

'Aaawwww.' The girls chimed through the bond.

'Blackmail!' Radio sang.

'Don't go all Red Alert on us, Radio. Speaking of whom, did you like talking to him?' FireRose sent over teasingly cheeky causing Radio to blush deep blue.

'He, he's nice but we all know that it is true about his crazy conspiracy theories. Then again, I could tell he was holding back which was nice of him to do when talking with us. I wonder how Twilight is.' Radio spoke freely over the bond.

'She's fine. She has Ratchet with her.' Kinetix reasoned.

'Hey! Time to fly!' Shadow called strapping into one of the seats. The others followed as the engine turned on muted from the roar of the night Aerialbots. They slipped out of the hanger unnoticed and zoomed into the upper atmosphere before anybot could get them or notice.

"WAHOO!" Radio cheered as the others screamed. "That was fun! Let's go again!" Radio laughed.

"NO!" The others cried.

"PIT YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" FireRose lonely cheered back receiving glares. "What? Don't tell me that wasn't fun?"

Radio pulled up the map to Panix and downloaded the coordinates setting it to autopilot before she leaned back with her arms behind her helm and pedes propped up on the co-pilot seat as she slipped into stasis. Aqua had woken up and only FireRose and Radio were asleep.

"What were you girls thinking?" Beta lectured at FireRose and Radioactive causing them to wince.

"Why so mad?" FireRose asked earning a frustrated growl form Beta.

"Decepticons could attack you and take you! Your safety is first thing above all!" Beta scowled the two leaders causing great guilt. "Thank Primus for sending someone after you!" she muttered making the two perk in alert.

"If its Ironhide we are so dead." Radio cried.

"It is not him but the one who is coming does not know you are going there as well. He will be surprised to see you as you will be to him." Beta explained. "Just be glad Primus had mercy and did not send Ratchet."

"I must remember to pick a crystal flower for Twilight. I did promise her a treat." Radio said in a motherly tone.

"We are so sorry Beta. Please forgive us; we only wanted to see the Gardens." FireRose and Radioactive said with their helms lowered and voices sincere.

"You are forgiven this time, but don't do something like this without another autobot with you or their permission!" Beta warned.

"Yes ma'am." They chimed and then Beta disappeared leaving them to wake up.

"SLAP! SLAP!"

"OW!"

"YEEOOCHH!"

Kinetix and Swiftwing stood in front of the moaning FireRose and Radioactive who were rubbing their new sore cheek plates.

"What'd ya do that for?" FireRose moaned rubbing where Kinetix slapped her as Radio looked up like a kicked puppy.

"We are about to land." Kinetix said firmly turning to sit down and buckle up. The others followed in suit. They started to get giddy as the Crystal Gardens sparkled in view. Right as they landed and just before the loading ramp fully lowered FireRose and Radio zoomed out gazing and gawking at the beauty before them. The crystal gem flowers twinkled like stars in the light of Cybertron's moons. The soft grass like metal whispered against their pedes. Each femme was taking pictures saving them to their memory banks. Then, 'Flop!' Everybot but Kinetix flopped down on the grass and started to make grass angles, giggling and laughing at how it tickled their wires and armor. Kinetix laughed at their actions and took pictures of them for memories also sending them to them. After that she subspaced a camera; sat it on a platform and flopped down by radio and started making angles as the flash went off multiple times taking multiple pictures. Taking the camera back and sending it to subspace, Kinetix was knocked over by Radio.

"TAG! You're it Kinetix! Run Away!" She screamed as the others squealed and shouted, 'RUN AWAY!'

"OOOHH. RADIO! You femmes are going to get it!" Kinetix shouted waving her fist at the girls, before taking off towards them. Her and every other femme's optics shuttered as they took pictures of the chase before Kinetix dived to tag Shadow, who escaped in the air. Sadly, this made Kinetix crash into Nightblade.

"Tag! No Tag backs!" Kinetix chimed rushing away.

"Scrap!" Nightblade muttered rushing to her pedes. The girls squealed and ran everywhere until Swiftwing, who was it, dived down and tagged FireRose. Stumbling and muttering curses, she spotted a figure. Mistaking it as one of the others, she runs into them.

"Tag You're …OPTIMUS PRIME!" She screamed noting his shocked expression and slight blush considering she was in his arms. The others hid behind a hedge of crystal. Radio snickered evilly and took pictures of their frozen forms in some what a hug. Snapping out of her daze, FireRose jumped back stammering.

"I, I, I'm sorry! I, I thought you were some, somebot else!" She tried to run away but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wh, What are you doing here?" He asked noting her blue blush as she stared at his hand. He would never tell anyone that he was extremely happy to have been so close to her.

Radio decided to take pity on her commander and called through the bond,

'Counter it by asking what he is doing here!'

'THANKS and where are you girls?' She asked.

'Awaiting orders to drug him, erase memory, and high tail it out of here!' Kinetix answered.

"What are you doing here Prime?" FireRose asked.

"Do be wise and not change the subject." He replied.

"Just wondering." She answered rubbing her neck wires awkwardly.

"And playing 'tag'?" His optic rose as he crossed his arms hiding his delight in her squirming and nervousness. 'She is so cute. Stop that Prime. BE professional.'

"Ahah welllll um." FireRose started feeling her face plate's burn in the awkward silence.

"AWKWARD MOMENT! Kinetix what are their emotional stats?" Radio shouted jumping out from behind the hedge taking pictures of Optimus's shocked face and FireRose's look of horror.

"RADIO!" She shrieked covering her cheeks in embarrassment.

BLACKMAIL!" Nightblade and Shadow sang.

"So what are their hormonal levels?" Swiftwing asked Kinetix as Aqua started blushing at their bluntness. Before Kinetix could get a word out, FireRose grabbed Optimus's right arm and dragged him into another part of the gardens against his weak protests.

"Wha? FireRose. What …are *stumbles forward* you doing?" He was shocked as he felt pure joy of having her cling to his arm. Huffing and puffing, she leaned against his arm as he straightened up trying to control the erg to hug her and never let go. Then something clicked in his processor.

"Did you femmes sneak out?" He asked using his other arm to support her back to which, to his joy, she leaned back on.

"Did you?" She retorted.

"We are not playing that game and no. I am the Prime, so I can leave when I want. Jazz is around here somewhere as well." He said trying to stay logical over his feelings.

'Slag! We better stay on our toes! Meet you back at the ship. Wait, stay there we'll come pick you up.' Radio sent over. FireRose's body went ridged as she screamed back turning deep blue.

'Were you spying on us?'

'You should block your hearing and thoughts better.' Radio's logical tone came and the link was dropped.

"I am a Prime as well so I can come here too, Optimus." FireRose retorted moving away from him against her will crossing her arms at the same time. They held a Mexican standoff with both having their arms crossed and optics narrowed in at each other. Then the sound of an airship engine sounded from above as a cable ladder swung down, picking FireRose up and lifting her off the ground causing Optimus to attempt to reach out and grab her. Scaling up the ladder with ease, stopping just under the door, before turning back to the utterly confused Prime and saluting him with a two digit wave the femme Prime smirked as she jumped into the ship. As soon as she disappeared in the door way the aircraft blasted off back to Iacon.

"Yo Prime! Wha' jus' happn'?" Jazz asked as he rushed to the side of the Prime covered in crystal flowers and leaves. Optimus gave him a confused look at his appearance.

I don' kno' how it happn' bu' I waz attac' from behin' an' went into statis 'n' th' bushes." Jazz explained embarrassedly as he fiddled with one of the many flowers stuck in his form.

"It seems we had a group of femmes sneak out this late lunar cycle." Optimus said as he stared off in the direction the ship went.

"Did ja kiss 'er yet?" Jazz asked cheekily and stifled a chuckle as Optimus stumbled forward, shooting him a look of horror. With that, Jazz rushed back to their ship, leaving behind a trail of flower petals and leaves.

"JJAAAAZZZZ!" Optimus yelled warningly as he followed Jazz back.

"Ar' we gonna tel' Prowlie?" Jazz asked as their ship took off.

"I do not think so. They seemed to have had a lot of fun. Why ruin it with having their third cycle here spent cleaning the brig?" Optimus said before shaking off the thoughts of FireRose cleaning the brig.

"Soo wha' ya talk t' 'er 'bout" Jazz said with a smirk.

"We argued over our reasons why we were there and had a stare off." He answered nonchalantly.

"Ya enjo'd starin' at 'er didn'cha?" Jazz teased with a smirk.

"Don't press your luck Jazz. That is from me to know and you to never find out." Optimus said with a smirk of his own, remembering her stunning optics.

"Bu' Prime! Itz mah job ta kno' these thins'" Jazz said jokingly earning a calming chuckle from the Prime.

* * *

With the girls-

"WAHOO! THAT WAS FUN! Jazz didn't even know what hit him and we got great blackmail for him." Radio cheered making Aqua giggle.

"I got pictures of you spectacular exit Rosie. You looked badaft!" Shadow said to FireRose whose cheeks had returned to normal.

"How could you guys do THAT to me? I'm your leader! Why?" FireRose screeched her vocal wires at high levels.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed spending 'alone' time with your Prime." Nightblade jested.

"Kinetix, if you even think of relieving my hormonal levels EVER I will dismantle you." Rose warned sending glares at Kinetix's helm as she waved it off with a;

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Kinetix promised drowsily. All of them were tuckered out from all that running they did.

"Hey Radio, did you remember to get Twilight's treat?" Aqua asked, ever femme was waiting for her to scream in distress as she had forgotten.

"Yup! I got a whole box filled with flowers. Two, actually. They are safe to eat right? Right?" Radio asked as her mother side came back on. The other laughed as they made their way back.


	8. Operation: Home and Twitchy Femme

Welcome to the wonderful, coughcough*crazy*coughcough, World of my processors creation! I would like to personally thank: FIREROSE PRIME and DECEPTICON SKYWHIP for the reviews! And I encourage that if all you bots want more TELL ME! I may be new but I am not stupid. Please enjoy as I do my best to make this one of the best stories I will/may have ever typed!

I do not own Transformers just my own OCs. I am sorry for anything that seems out of place but some things just seem like more fun to put in so I am sorry if I am not exact with the details.

Please enjoy and Review so I can learn what needs to be worked on.

Sorry for being so late…..I blame school and exams but now I am FREE!

* * *

Operation: Home, Mechs, Twitchy, Trauma Drama

"Hey Radio." Kinetix called sleepily interrupting Radio's humming.

"*YAWN* Yes Kinetix?" Radio answered her optics barely online.

"How are we gonna sneak back in?" She asked tilting her helm. This caused Radio to straighten up in shock.

"Ya know, I didn't really think we were going to actually escape and if we did I expected to be dragged back kicking and screaming." Radio said truthfully before suddenly realizing that most of the girls were slipping into recharge.

"Heeeyyyyy, the door is open and the lights are out." Aqua pointed out tiredly. With that, they silently landed and as soon as their pedes hit the ground floor they all fell into recharge. The Seekers were leaning against each other to the right of the ramp; Aqua and Radio's helms laid on top of the boxes with flowers curled up on the floor; Nightblade and Kinetix laid under FireRose's form half hanging off the ramp. The lights turned on only dimly as Optimus Prime and some other mechs stepped forward. Radio started to move, catching the optics of the mechs as she muttered.

"Got…to get….ta Twilight. Have….to tell her…..good recharge." With that she slumped over the box again. Jazz whistled.

"Wow, she mus' reali' luv tha' femmeling." Jazz commented.

"Bumblebee, could you be as kind as to get the boxes?" Prime asked the yellow scout.

"Sure thing Prime!" He said moving Aqua's helm gently before doing the same to Radio, only to get wacked on the helm.

"Mah sparkling's treat!" She muttered moving her helm to the floor, curling up slightly; leaving a surprised mech to rub his helm which now had a small dent.

"Slag Prime, I didn't know she was THAT over protective." Bumblebee muttered in shock before picking the boxes up. Red Alert walked over to Radio and bridal style picked her up before turning to Optimus.

"Is this alright?" Red asked as he slightly cradled the sleeping Radio in his arms; who in turn cuddled closer venting softly.

"Yes, do you know where her room is?" Primus asked.

"No sir. I'll just wait for you to lead the way." Red replied shrugging calmly before turning his attention back to the small femme nestled in his arms. The other mechs almost drooled over the thought of carrying a pretty femme as the girls.

"Cliffjumper, take Aquamarine please." Optimus ordered his red sharp shooter.

"Yes Sir!" Cliff said with joy and nearly ran to Aqua but had to dance around the other sleeping femmes.

"Jolt, if you would please take Kinetix." Prime ordered.

"Yes sir." Jolt said nonchalantly as he made his way but stopped. "Sir, what about FireRose?"

"I will get her off the others for you." Optimus said calmly ignoring the snickers Jazz sent as he picked her up into his arms gently. "Jazz, would you be as kind as to assist in getting Nightblade to her courters?"Optimus glared.

"Yes er'" Jazz replied cheekily as he picked Nightblade up into his arms grinning like he won a million dollars.

"Bluestreak and Silverbolt, please get the Seekers." Optimus ordered which was received with nods. Silverbolt picked Shadow up gently and started acting like she was made of glass. Bluestreak was caucus of Swiftwing's tired dropping wings as he picked her up.

"Be extra careful of her wings Bluestreak. Femme Seeker's lives center around the care of their wings." Silverbolt advised making Bluestreak stiffen and act like he was walking on a tight rope. Perceptor rushed in and stopped in front of Jolt.

"Hey Jolt. Ratchet needs you, something I think it has to do with a sparkling." He said breathless before stumbling backwards with a pretty white femme in his red arms as Jolt rushed forward barely dodging a hammer.

"Mah Sparkling!" Radio shot awake startling Red before crashing back onto him. As Jolt rushed to the medbay, the hammer re-subspaced leaving a group of shocked mechs to stare at Radio.

"That! Takes ova protectiv' to a new leveh." Jazz whistled before chuckling and taking pictures of Red's stunned expression and Perceptor's overjoyed look of having a femme in his arms and confused look of having a femme in his arms.

With each mech carrying a femme, they made their way to the girl's rooms. Using the emergency code, they entered the appropriate rooms and exited, locking the door behind them. Bumblebee had left the boxes in Radio's room and left with Red Alert and the others to head to the lounge. Everybot expect Optimus that is. He had stayed and watched FireRose, filing away her peacefulness to memory and made sure her door was locked before heading to his own room down a few corridors.

The next Solar cycle in Blaster's communications room; Aqua sat staring at the radar for any signs of enemy blips while Nightblade observed the communications links. Radioactive, sadly, was anything but calm like them. She was twitchy and jumping at the littlest of things. Filing reports helped keep her busy but she kept checking her bond with Twilight. To her dismay there was no answer. Blaster and Jolt, who she cornered in the lounge with her cannons, told her she was safe and sound with ratchet and MoonRacer. That they were still fixing some things that messed with their bond and that Twilight could feel her just not answer back. After spending half the cycle learning the way of Cybertronian communications and being sent work Radio's wires were on edge.

"Hey Radi-" Nightblade started but stopped for Radio had flipped out and fell off the chair wide optics. "Whoa chill femme. What the frag is wrong with you?" concern filled the room as Aqua looked over worriedly along with Blaster.

"I, I ..I guess my danniluk protocols are a bit more over the edge than we thought. I haven't seen her for almost over two cycles. They said it would take them a while but not this long. I fear something is up. I can just feel it." Radio said hugging her knees close to her aching spark.

"A bad vibe?" Aqua asked with fear and concern evident in her voice.

"Not really bad as bad but bad as in I will most likely bash the next bot's helm in that bugs me." Radio said trying to find a way to fill that gap in her spark.

"Hmm." Blaster said as he walked over to a desk with data on it. "Use the comm link in here to contact FireRose and have her set a direct link from her audios to here and go see Twilight for you so you can hear her."

"I can really do that?" Radio asked perking up as he answered with a nod of his helm. "Oh thank you Blaster sir!" She jumped up and rushed to the computer hastily typing into it and directing a speaker phone like link.

'FireRose, I have a request for you.' Radio sent.

'Whas up? And is this on speaker?' She asked.

'Yes, I need you to direct a link from you audios to here and head over to the medbay to check on Twilight for me please!' Radio begged swiftly.

'Please, she is driving herself AND us crazy!' Nightblade added faking being mad.

'Alright, I can do that. I was heading there anyway to get my wrist checked by Ratchet and drop off some datas for MoonRacer.' Rose said as the audios came on sending the sounds of doors swishing open to the eavesdroppers.

"Rosie! You came see me! Where danni?" Twilight's joyful squeals lifted the communications room as Radio's spark swelled and she relaxed venting heavily.

"Hello my little Twilight Sparkle." FireRose gushed scoping her up in a tight hug.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Twilight cheered extremely happy to hear her nickname.

"Your danni's working and really misses you little sparkle." FireRose cooed as she hopped onto the closest berth. "So Ratchet, ready to fix some wires?"

"Are you ready to get some wires pulled?" He jested.

"Bring it!" FireRose challenged causing Ratchet to smirk.

As the wrist wires were fixed, Twilight cuddled up to FireRose who cradled her in her other arm.

"Ratchet, be honest, what's up with Twilight? Radio is having spark trouble being away from her this long." Rosie asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

Red Alert, who had just entered, jerked his helm over wide optic in surprise.

"Is she alright?" Red asked walking up to her, avoiding FireRose's swinging pedes.

"Re' Lert!" Twilight squealed happily to him causing him to smile down at her and gently brush her helm with a digit.

"Why don't you ask her? She's listening through FireRose here." Ratchet said not looking up from his work as all optics turned to FireRose, who had the anime sweatdrop formed on so did the girls in the communications room. Blaster just laughed.

"BLASTER! You knew all along!" Radio gasped glaring at him as he rushed out mumbling about reports to Prowl. Nightblade cut the link and everyone went back to work giggling.

"Now that the link is gone I will tell you." Ratchet said finishing replacing FireRose's arm armor. Twilight shifted to a sitting position and nuzzled her helm under Rose's chin as the femme commander turned her full attention to the CMO.

"The Decepticons had tried to override her systems and turn her into one of them that they could control." Ratchet began glancing at the glaring Red Alert, "Luckily she escaped before it could do any real damage to her systems but her spark was scarred by it and the wires around it needed fixing. Also I needed to update her firewalls which took some time. Radioactive can come and get her during the first lunar cycle later. I just wanted to keep an optic on her this cycle to make sure she didn't get sick."

"Thanks Ratchet I will tell her." FireRose said setting Twilight back on the berth. "I will see you later sweetspark."

"Bye Bye Rosie!" Twilight chirped before going back to playing and showing Red all her new toys that MoonRacer got for her.

'Radio, you can get her this coming lunar cycle.' FireRose commed before getting her audios blown up from Radio's squeals of joy that made everybot turn and stare at her cursing at the pain and at the cheers in the comm.. room.

"I GET MAH BABY BACK! YAY!" Radio cheered and spun around in her spinning chair, but crashed into Nightblade.

"Glitch! No you didn't!" Nightblade shouted playfully and an all out bumper spinning chair war broke out.

They were giggling and crashing into each other causing Blaster to laugh at their actions. Unknown to them in the ventilation sat Ravage. His red optics followed their youngling like behavior in disbelief.

'Soundwave, these femmes are crazy and I don't see the one Megatron wants information on anywhere!' Ravage sent scowling in annoyance.

'Did you download their files?' Soundwave questioned.

'Not much, no names just how, where, and when they were found which is only a little more than we already know.' Ravage answered angrily at the lack of information he was able to obtain.

'That is enough for now. Head back to base.' Soundwave ordered.

BLAST! Radio had fired one of her hand cannons and barely missed hitting Ravage just scorching his armor.

"Intruder!" Radio shouted arming her cannon but before anybot could fire the intruder disappeared.

"How in the name of the Alspark did you know whatever that was, was there?" Blaster asked astonished.

"While I was spinning I spotted a flash of metal that stood out from the ventilation system. As I subspaced my cannon I noticed the radar had a small blip on it but barely noticeable so I took a leap of faith and fired." Radio explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing of importance seems to be stolen or hacked into." Nightblade concluded after scanning the computer.

"I will check with Prowl and see about that. Your shifts are over. Go to the lounge and get your energon. I will see you three tomorrow." Blaster ordered as the first lunar cycle shift entered and tried not to stare and drool at the femmes as they exited. "Troops stop staring at the femmes and get to work!" Blaster shouted loud enough for the girls to hear outside the door making them laugh.

In the lounge-


	9. Operation: Daaww, Ow, Aww and Oh Noes!

Welcome back! Summer is in the air and I have a need for speed typing!

I hope you enjoy my story and will comply with reviewing and helping me extend my knowledge of this writing and my abilities to write it.

Enjoy and please tell me where my flaws are so I can improve.

-Radioactive

* * *

Operation: Daww, Ow, Aww and oh noes!

"Hey femmes, how did it go? Also the crystal garden flowers are edible." Chromia said with a smile as the girls walked into the lounge.

"It was fun in the end but troublesome in the beginning for our first cycle of work." Aqua said grabbing her energon.

"How come?" Elita asked sitting across from Chromia.

"Miss-overprotective-danniluk here kept fretting over Twilight all cycle!" Nightblade glared playfully annoyed at Radio.

"Not mah fault. I want to see Twilight's face when she gets her treat. She is so cute!" Radio faked whined before chuckling at Nightblade's glossa sticking out at her.

"Yeah yeah. We all want to see that." FireRose said walking up with Shadow and Swiftwing who nodded in agreement.

"Where's Kinetix?" Aqua asked looking around the lounge for said medic in training.

"She was talking to Perceptor before heading over to the medbay when we last saw her." FireRose answered shrugging her shoulders.

"So what treat did you get for Twilight?" Arcee asked as she sat down with Springer.

Radio subspaced a fully bloomed crystal flower that shimmered in the light.

"Wow, how did you get that?" Elita asked breathless.

"Trade secret." Radio said winking at the others who giggled. She handed it around so the others could see when;

"DANNII! DANNI! DDAAANNNIII! Hi Rosie! HI Aqua! Shady! Sweeft! Nigh'lad! DANNI!" Twilight screamed grinning with glee as she ran across the room and jumped into Radio's shocked arms sending her falling backwards thankfully into Prowl's arms.

"Nice catch Prowlie." Jazz chimed earning a stern look.

Twilight snuggled into Radio as tight as she could earning an equally or tighter hug from Radio.

"Mah baby, mah sparkling, light of my optics! I am so glad to see you safe and sound." Radio said nuzzling her helm to Twilight's as Kinetix walked up.

"How did you get here?" Prowl asked after helping Radio to her pedes.

"Kinixie bring to danni! I very happy to be with danni!" Twilight chirped. Kinetix smiled fondly at Twilight before shrugging.

"Ratchet said she was cleared to go. So I comm.. Jolt told him I was taking her. Comm Swiftwing, found out where you all were and came here with her." She explained.

"Twilight, were you good for Dr. Ratchet?" Radio asked smiling like no tomorrow.

"Uhuh!" Twilight beamed back.

"Good, so that means you get that treat I promised you." Radio said excitedly.

"My treat?...Oh yeah! I 'member now!" Twilight giggled confused at first.

"Close your optics. No peeking." Radio ordered as Twilight quickly offlined her optics giggling.

Aqua handed the flower over to Radio's free hand with an excited smile of her own. They all were ready, recording and taking stills of the event about to happen for memory.

Holding the flower close to Twilight, Radio whispered:

"Open and see."

Twilight onlined her optics and her face changed from confused to shock to over joy as she reached out and grabbed the flower squealing with glee.

"Phank-ou danni! Phank-ou!" She chirped happily playing with the flower.

"You can eat it too honey." Radio said overjoyed at seeing her sparkling so happy with her treat.

"Eat it?" Twilight gawked wide optic up at Radio earning a chuckle from all around.

"Yes, but only one petal per cycle. No more no less." Radio said sternly.

"Okie!" with that she started biting on one of the petals and bolted up in surprise. "Danni! It yummy!" her shocked face stuck in complete awe at the wonder of the treat.

"Good! I am so happy you like it!" Radio said nuzzling her helm into Twilight's helm.

"Yay! Everybots happy! Happy! HAPPY!" Twilight chirped and went back to chewing on the petal.

"Aawww she is so cute! I want a sparkling but I'll just steal yours Radio." FireRose joked.

"Twilight, if anybot does take you without MY permission call for me through the bond at once." Radio said before she was filled with delight when she heard Twilight cheer over their creator bond.

"**GIRLS!" **Ratchet roared from the medbay.

"Uhoh…RUN!" Kinetix cried running out of the lounge followed by the girls as they silently understood.

"Where are they!" Ratchet stormed into the lounge.

"Where's the fire Ratchet?" Ironhide asked walking in from the exit the girls had just run through.

"I need to check on Radioactive and Twilight's bond! If being away from Twilight for such a short amount of time affected Radioactive as much as it did then something could go wrong. This sudden reunion could damage both of them." Ratchet frustratedly explained.

All the bots quickly pointed in the direction the girls ran off to as he rushed past as fast as he could.

A scream rang throughout the halls silencing everybot.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for how short it is but I have not updated so sorry. Thanks to all who have reviewed!


	10. Operation: Here comes Trouble

Hello party people, I am sorry to say this but I will not be on for a week and unable to update any time soon during that time. I will be in Kentucky deep in the Alp. Mountains and will not be able to be online. I will be doing construction work and stuff. So this is my latest update and do enjoy and review. After July 14th I will not be online so later.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed it means the world to me!

Enjoy!

~Radioactive

* * *

Operation: Here Comes trouble, Here comes Trouble down Trouble lane.

Radio was crumbled on the floor holding Twilight close while she twitched in pain and agony. Twilight was crying in fear as ratchet grabbed her from Radio's death grip and passed her hastily over to FireRose.

"Nothing was wrong with her, FireRose keep an optic on her and try to calm her down." Ratchet ordered while stabilizing Radio's systems which was not working to ease her pain, he explained what had happened at the same time. Kinetix was on the edge of tears and started apologizing.

"It is not your fault; it is mine for I did not inform anybot of this." Ratchet said gathering Radio's twitching form into his arms and rushing off to the medbay.

MoonRacer was rushing everywhere gathering medical tools and prepping for a long cycle when Red Alert rushed in chocked at the scene of almost chaos.

"What happened? I heard the scream." Red asked trying to get answers from the frantic sharpshooter.

"Radioactive!" MoonRacer gasped as Ratchet hurried in with Radio, whose armor had dulled to a dark pale purple, and laid her down on the nearest berth.

"RED ALERT! If you can't help us get the PIT out and help FireRose calm Twilight!" Ratchet roared as MoonRacer shoved Red out and locked the medbay.

Another scream sent sparks cold as Red stared at the locked door hesitating to leave.

'Hey Red Alert.' Aqua comm. using the Autobot link timidly.

'Yes?' He sent back confusedly.

'We need help at the third smaller lounge quick.' Aqua sent back frantically.

'Why?' Red asked slightly irked as he started walking in the opposite direction of the smaller lounges.

'It's Twilight!' Aqua sent hurriedly. Red stopped in mid step and turned hastily speed walking to the lounge.

He and Twilight had, to say better, hung out together while she was being fixed and updated during which she had formed a special place in his spark.

Her cries for Radio were heard corridors away down the hall causing Red to break out in a sprint the rest of the way only to collide with HotRod.

"Ow! Watch where our going dumbaft!" HotRod shouted only to be ignored as Red Alert jumped up and rushed into the smaller lounge number 3.

The lounge had four couches that surrounded a long table with four chairs at the corners that could fit two transformers and the couches could fit four to five with high ceilings. It also had an energon dispenser in the far corner and another table with chairs and a large monitor screen on the left by the couches.

On the back couch that faced the door sat FireRose in the middle with Twilight in her lap frantically trying to calm the audio shattering sparkling. The other girls of Radio's group surrounded them with panicked faces.

"Fraggit! Shut the kid up will ya!" HotRod hissed not knowing what happened. His helm met Red's fist as he was pushed out of the room.

"No swearing in front of the sparkling." Red hissed darkly as he closed the door in HotRod's face. Red turned venting softly as he made his way over to the girls. Twilight was clenching the flower that had a half eaten petal to her spark sobbing.

'She must have been eating her treat that Radioactive got for her when it happened.' Red thought as he swiftly snatched her from FireRose's grasp.

"HEY!" She interjected at him for taking the sparkling. Red went over to one of the chairs and held Twilight so she looked him straight in the optic like a parent would have their child do when talking to them on a serious matter. Stern but filled with love, unknown to Red.

"Twilight, your danniluk will be fine. Can you feel your creator bond with her?" Red asked sternly but gently.

"Noo..hicc." Twilight hiccupped as fresh energon tears filled her softy optics.

"She is with Ratchet and MoonRacer. You know that they will take good care of her like they did with you." Red reasoned after the first backfire.

"Yes, Twilight sparkle, Radio will be up and running to you in no time." FireRose whispered gently.

"Okay." Twilight whimpered tiredly after being in such an emotional distress. Red handed her back to FireRose and promptly left the room leaving the worn out femmes alone.

* * *

The next solar cycle- early in the morning; Optimus Prime walked into the control room surprised not to see FireRose working at her desk with Elita, who sat alone with a worried expression. Prime had been at one of the outpost gathering reports with the Aerialbots.

"Elita, what happened here while I was gone?" He asked completely serious.

"Radioactive's spark got injured when Twilight and hers bond reconnected too fast. Ratchet just got her out of the danger zone. The other girls last I heard were in lounge room 3. FireRose was having trouble with Twilight. I was about to go see if they were there or back at their rooms." She explained as Prime's face changed from one of shock to that of concern.

"I will check the lounge; you head over to their rooms." He ordered. Elita nodded her helm and they headed off in their separate ways. On the way, fellow Autobots greeted him and to which he shortly greeted back as he made his way to the lounge room.

After about 3 breems with stopping to gather information and answer questions from others, Optimus finally made it to the lounge. Typing in the entrance code, the door whooshed open to revile a group of femmes snuggled together on one of the couches.

The lineup was like this; Swiftwing hanging off the left, from where Optimus was standing, legs off the arm and back leaning against Aqua who was leaning against FireRose, who had Twilight snuggled on her chassis, which had Kinetix leaning on her other side that had Shadow in the same position like Swift only flipped.

Making his way around the couch as quietly as he could, he walked behind the back and gently shook FireRose's shoulder.

"FireRose, FireRose you need to get up." He whispered softly.

"Ngh, huh? Wha? Why you wake meh up so early?" She muffled causing him to chuckle unable to hold back the thoughts of how cute she appeared in her tired state.

"It is noon of this solar cycle. You all have been in recharge." He laughed lightly causing her to blush in realization.

"Ohh….OH! We're late!" She gasped slapping Kinetix's thigh making her stir and shutter her optics.

"What?" She mumbled.

"We're late!" FireRose spoke hastily waking Aqua who spazzed out.

"YAAHH!" She yelped before she and Swiftwing fell to the floor screaming. Swiftwing had woken in mid fall flailing her arms as they fell.

The crash woke Shadow and Twilight, who began to whimper at the absence of her danni and the loud sounds.

"Danni." She whimpered barely auditable but Optimus heard her.

"Do not worry young one, your danni is fine. Ratchet got her out of the danger zone last lunar cycle and is keeping his optics on her. I will ask him when it is safe for you to see her. Will that make you feel better?" He asked only to receive a weak nod and have her snuggle back into FireRose's hug.

"Rosie…." She whispered pitifully filled with sadness.

"Yes, Sparkles?" Rose asked gently.

"Enerwgon pwleaz." She asked tiredly before a few stray tears made their way to her optics and down her faceplates.

"Let's all get some from the container in here before we go." Rose said slowly getting up only to have Optimus gently place his servo on her shoulder and push her back down. She looked up at him confusedly.

"I will get it. Focus your attention on the young one." He ordered softly before helping Kinetix and Shadow get the others energon.

"OW! Swiftwing, move your wing!" Aqua cried from the tangled mess she and Swiftwing were in from falling.

"You move your helm from my wing joint." Swift hissed as her wings started aching.

"Move your helm down so I can free my arm." Aqua hissed back as her back wires were tugged at as Swift moved her helm down letting Aqua's arm move to push her neck out of Swiftwing's wing joint making them tumble away from each other huffing at finally being released.

Kinetix and Shadow offered them some energon to which they gladly took. As Optimus handed FireRose and Twilight their energon he commed Ratchet.

'Ratchet, how is Radioactive?' He asked.

'She is fine. I was about to reboot her and Twilight's bond and other systems before you commed. How is the sparkling?' Ratchet replied tiredly.

'Tired and miserable. I do not like seeing such a joyful face so depressed.' Optimus answered.

'Now that their bond is returning she will get better but with something like this the two will have to spend a great amount of time together to recover for awhile.' Ratchet said as he rebooted the system codes into the wires that ran from Radio's armor. She was covered with wires inking from her arms, legs, helm, and neck exposed wires.

'Take your sparkling to work day? Really Ratchet that could work but others might be jealous.' Optimus jested causing Ratchet to chuckle lightly.

'Have to go Prime; the Terror Twins just entered with Hot Rod not a good sign.' Ratchet huffed. The Twins or roughly anybot did not get along with Hot Rod when he was being moody from a mission or anything for that matter. 'Radio will be ready by the last lunar cycle.'

'Until all are one.' Optimus ended cutting the link.

"Twilight, Ratchet said that by the last lunar cycle your danni will be ready to get you." Optimus explained.

"Okay, I can feel danni gan. She said she loves me!" Twilight said with a happy smile.

"Well, the other good news is you get to for to work with her but for now you can pick who you spend the rest of the day with." Optimus said before laughing lightly at the mixed expressions from the femmes. Twilight cheering; FireRose and Kinetix gawking; and the others staring expect for the missing Nightblade.

"Where Nigh'bade?" Twilight asked before Nightblade fell from the rafters screaming and flailing her arms.

"Wha! I'm awake! I'm awake! I was not sleeping in the rafters. Oh, I got that toy for you Twilight. Wait, what did I miss?" Nightblade asked seeing the shocked faces.

"Twilight can come to work with us and Radio once she gets better, which she is." FireRose explained earning a nod of slight understanding from Night.

"So who gets her? It can't be Kinetix, she works near the medbay. The Seekers have flight training and FireRose ahs her patrols, so why not give her to me and Aqua. She will be working with us anyway." Nightblade reasoned grabbing some energon. Before anyone could speak Twilight chirped up.

"NO! NO Nigh'bade. I wan Rosie." Twilight said rapping her little dark blue arms around FireRose's neck as far as she could. "Where flower?" She asked randomly.

"I guess she is with me! And I have the flower safe in subspace for you for later. Okay?" FireRose said with a smile.

"Okie!" Twilight giggled as they began to walk away with Optimus. "Bye Kintxy, Bye Aqua, Bye Sweeftwin, Bye Shady, Bye bye Nigh'bade!" Twilight's calls could be heard as they walked down the hallway as the others left to hurry off to their work.

"AAwww she is soo cute!" Aqua and Nightblade cooed as they walked down the hall.

"I commed Elita and told her that I found girls. She was worried when you did not show up for work." Optimus said when they were half way to the main control room breaking the slight awkward yet oddly comfortable silence.

"Oh, sorry. It was a long last few lunar cycles for us." FireRose said implying to the little sparkling nestled in her arms.

"It is understandable. Sparklings need their creators to help them learn how to control their emotions." Prime said understandingly as he typed in the code causing the door to open revealing Elita at her desk working.

"Sorry 'Lita. Overslept, eheh." FireRose said with a sweatdrop earning an understanding look from Elita once she saw Twilight.

"Optimus, I didn't know you took up sparkling sitting." Elita said with a smirk before she and FireRose broke out into giggles at Optimus's wide optic look.

"Elita, did you get those reports to Prowl yet?" Optimus asked trying to deter the subject.

"I'll haha take them hah to Pr-Prowl for ya Elita." FireRose volunteered through giggles.

"Here are the datapads. Do you want me to watch Twilight? There are ten of them." Elita asked concern.

"Nah, I can handle it and Twilight can help me by holding one for me." FireRose said turning her helm to an eager to please sparkling.

"Yes! Yes I wan hewlp." Twilight cheered.

Elita handed over one of the smaller datas to Twilight and the other nine to FireRose. She had moved Twilight to her right hip and held the datas in her left balanced close to her body.

"Would somebot be so kind as to open the door for poor little me?" FireRose asked as she faced the door which Elita promptly opened for her before Optimus could rush over like he was about to from his desk.

Once the door was closed and FireRose was down the hallway from enough, Elita leaned back against the side of the door.

"Optimus, you are not very good at hiding your emotions." Elita said crossing her arms hiding a sly smirk.

"What do you mean by that Elita?" Optimus asked sitting back down half knowing what she was talking about but did not want to hear it from her.

"You have a crush on FireRose." Elita said as his face plates though hidden turned blue.

"What makes you say that?" He asked not really wanting to know more on the lines of this conversation-never happen but with Elita he knew she would bug him all day nagging about it and possibly do it in front of FireRose.

"You help her and spend as much time with her as you can; you rush, but you do a great job at making it sound professional, at the chance to talk with her on a report; you always glance at her while we're working." She counted off her digits. "I am glad. She seems perfect for you. Good luck with that temper of hers. I heard it is the pit times Unicron." Elita laughed as she exited the room leaving Optimus to his musings or so he thought.

"Told ya' Prime, ya love her, s' go 'n' get her!" Jazz laughed from the shadows.

"JAZZ!" Optimus yelled as Jazz ran out the door just in time to avoid a death glare.

With FireRose and Twilight; they had made it to Prowl's office and faced the trouble of the door.

"Twilight could you knock on the door for me?" Rose asked trying to figure out how much longer her arms had. 'Slag, now I know why radio was so tired from holding her all cycle!'

'I heard that. I may be in forced recharge but that does not mean I am not watching out for all of you.' Radio sent tiredly.

'Hey Radio! How are you?' FireRose sent.

"Okie Rosie! Knock knock!" Twilight giggled as her tiny servos tapped the large metal door. After a few kilks of silence the door whooshed open.

"Hello FireRose. Twilight, why are you with FireRose and holding a datapad?" Prowl asked not enjoying being confused.

'Yes, FireRose; what ARE you doing with MY sparkling?' Radio asked in a tone of tell-me-now-or-die.

"Optimus ordered that twilight come to work with her danni but since Radio is unable to, Twilight picked me so she is working with me today." FireRose sent and said to both bots glaring at her or over the bond.

"Twilight, May I please have the datapad?" Prowl asked nicely to Twilight as she went wide optic and looked back and forth between the datapad and Prowl.

"Okie. Take good care of it plwese." She said as she struggled a bit to hand it to him.

"I will thank you." He said kindly as he took the datapads. "I do hope Radioactive becomes well again."

"I do too Prowl." FireRose said as she turned and headed back to the control room.

'Now that you have time I will answer your first question Rosie, I am NOT FINE! I am stuck strapped to a berth with wires stuck to me and in forced recharge bored out of my processor. I want to get up and run away from this place.' Radio cried.

'Relax, first thing in the next solar cycle we will come and get you.' Rose said.

'You femmes know I can hear you and that I know about this private link, correct?' Ratchet interrupted.

'RATCHET!' They both screamed.

'I am connected to your signals Radioactive to look after your systems. I just stumbled upon this link.' Ratchet explained.

'And why can't we get her in the medbay?' FireRose asked.

'We are having a room check from Prowl early that solar cycle so I will be sending her to the main lounge for energon. Meet her there and stay clear of the medbay if you can. The whole check does not take long, getting Prowl for his check-up does.' Ratchet explained with a devilish smirk known to the girls who were laughing at the sneaky medic.

'Okay Ratchet, Later Rosie I think the doctor wants me to rest for real this time.' Radio sent giggling.

'Bye.' FireRose sent as she walked into the control room. Springer was now there but no Elita.

"Rosie, why you laughing?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Oh just talking to one of the girls and Ratchet jumped in and said something funny." Rose said with a smile.

"Okie. Toy?" Twilight asked.

"Here's your cybercat doll sweetspark." FireRose said sitting down at her desk setting twilight in her lap. By the time the last lunar cycle came, Twilight had had all her energon and was fast asleep and so was FireRose at her desk.

"Prime, jus' how comfya ar' those char's o' yours?" Jazz asked.

"I am not allowed to disclose that information." Optimus said softly not looking up from the datapad he was working on.

"Should we wak'em?" Jazz asked.

"No, let them rest. I will wake them once I finish this report." Optimus replied tiredly.

"K. Don' stay up too late wit' her." Jazz said quickly as he left before a glare was shot his way.

The next solar cycle-

"Ow, I am never sleeping on my desk again. Are you alright Twilight?" FireRose whispered aching as she rubbed her neck.

"Good cycle! Rosie!" She cheered.

"Sshh. Optimus is recharging. Let's leave him be." Rose said quietly as they made their way out of the room. When they were almost to the lounge fighting and bashing could be heard sending FireRose into a jog. Sliding into the room and stopping next to Aqua and Nightblade, Rose observed the complete chaos of the battling mechs taking over the lounge.

"What in the name of the Alspark is going on?" She asked shocked at the scene as Twilight stared in awe.

"Well, Hot Rod was having a smaller fight with some other mechs and bumped into Aqua. That caused him to notice her and be a playboy perv which ticked off Cliffjumper and some other mechs. Then they all started fighting over who had dips on her which turned into a massive fight." Nightblade explained as just as Prowl rushed in over hearing the explanation. Aqua held her helm with her servos as she worriedly looked back and forth between the warring mechs.

"Well that is too bad. They will have to fight me to get to my femme." Radio said seductively yet her undertone showed that she was not in the mood to deal with this as she pulled Aqua into a side hug wrapping her arms around her waist.

The mechs stared at them before sparks flew across their optics as they crashed to the ground.

"Radioactive, are you implying that you and Aquamarine are sparkmates?" Prowl asked with no trace of judgment.

"Pit no, but they do have to pass a test FireRose and I worked up to gain our blessings for the bonding." Radio explained laughing at all the mechs that were stupid enough to believe her.

"Twilight! Mah baby! Come here!" She squealed as she stole Twilight from FireRose's arms.

"Should we get Ratchet?" Nightblade asked.

"No they should be fine expect for when they wake up they will not remember a thing." Prowl explained.

"Blackmail, blackmail Ooo! More blackmail! The way these mechs fell gives us too easy of blackmail! Cover your optics Twilight your far too young for this." Radio joked covering Twilight's optics as she danced around the glitching forms to the energon dispenser.

The mechs began to wake up a breem later and during that time Kinetix and the Seekers had joined the girls sharing fits of laughter at the mechs and pictures the others took.

MoonRacer walked up with a smile on her face plates.

"Hello girls. Radio I need Twilight to come to Prowl's office. We need to record some things for reference later. You all will have to go through the process later but right now we only need Twilight. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Twilight, I know we just came back together but how would you like to go and play with Prowl and MoonRacer?" Radio asked not really wanting to let her go.

"Okie! I love ya danni! Bye Bye!" Twilight chirped as Radio hesitantly handed the chirping sparkling over to MoonRacer.

As MoonRacer and Twilight disappeared, Radio vented heavily. The bustling of the mechs in the room surround them when;

"THERE you femmes are. I have searched high and low for your afts for almost a full orn!" Ultra Magnus's voice boomed from the far door as he stood blocking the door arms crossed and an optic ridge raised. The girls' quickly remembered the back story and turned in shock to those of joy as they rushed at him.

"ULTRA MAGNUS!" Radio and FireRose squealed as they glomped him making him stumble back but in vain as he crashed back down from the weight of the other girls pig piling on top of his light silver blue form.

"Ha ha hello femmes. Good to see you." He laughed as the Seekers clung to his arms and the rest in his lap and on his legs. "How are you femmes? Staying out of trouble right?"

"Yes Sir!" They all chimed smiling like the stars.

The scene had startled the other mechs as they stared in disbelief. The small group got up just as Blaster walked up.

"Sorry about this Ultra Magnus but I need Aqua to take these reports to Prowl." He said.

"I will get them to him right away. Be right back!" Aqua laughed running past Cliffjumper who headed the same way.

"We work with Blaster. Me, Aqua, and Nightblade. The Seekers work with the Aerialbots! AND!" Radio speed talked only to be interrupted by Rosie.

"AND I work in the main control room!" FireRose equally speed talking cutting in on Radio causing Ultra Magnus's helm to spin as each one tried talking to him at the same time. Abruptly, Radio and FireRose froze, their optics turned red as they turned around and rushed out the lounge in a blind fury.

"What's wrong with them?" Blaster asked confusedly.

"AQUA!" The girls cried as they tried to run after the others only to be held back by Magnus.

"Let those two handle it. You know they will unintentionally hurt you if you get in their way." Magnus reasoned after they gave up struggling.

* * *

OH how we authors love cliffhangers. Wish me luck with the week without you guys! TT^TT so not happy but excited to get to go somewhere for once this summer! Later! RADIO OUT!


	11. Op: No Pain! No Gain! SO FLUFFY!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII''''''''''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACK!

This I promise is going to be a long one. Sorry to be so late since I have been back for over a week. I had a great time in Kentucky! I missed everyone here though. Thank you google for helping find how to spell some of the words. Curse my deslexisiness! It is curse and a gift.

I created a page for Radioactive on facebook so if any of you want to like it or not it is up to you! I will work hard to update this more and I have made bigger plot lines now! So expect greatness from this or…..just….plan….craziness. =P ON WITH THE SHOW!

P.S. THANK -YOU IRONHIDE'S APPRENTICE FOR REVIEWING AND FOR CREATING A STORY THAT WILL HAVE RADIO IN IT!

P.S.S I will make a side story for the test the mechs of our femmes have to go through to have their permission. It will be called "The Tests" and will be made soon but not too soon. Not until we see all the fluffiness that has yet happen. =D

-Radioactive XD

* * *

Operation: No Pain No Gain! SO FLUFFY!

With Aqua before the girls ran out-

She was happily skipping back eager to talk to one of her favorite characters in Transformers and uphold the lie of being his student but she could not shake the fear of the mech called Sentinel. If what Beta said was true than she was in deep scrap if she ran into him. She continued skipping while she turned a corner at a four way junction when BANG!

She crashed into somebot. She slowly looked up.

"Ooohh snap." She whispered in fear as she started to back away.

"There you are my femme. Missed me?" Sentinel Prime said as he grabbed her right arm tightly, enough to bend the armor as she attempted to get away. She pulled and tugged but it only made his hold on her arm tighten causing her to cry out in pain.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled loud enough that Cliffjumper, who was walking by a few halls down heard her and rushed to get to her as fast as he could.

'FIREROSE! RADIOACTIVE! HELP!' She cried over the femme bond.

'What?' They both responded.

'Sentinel! OW!' She cried but only heard static on the other end when CRASH! Cliff had removed Sentinel's servo from her arm and tossed it away sending him a step back away from the two small bots.

Cliff stood protectively in front of Aqua as he moved her so that their backs faced the way to the lounge, giving her a way to escape.

"She said let go. Treat femmes with more respect Sentinel." Cliff hissed **(****aaww fluffy! ^_^)** as Aqua sank back against him clinging to his arm, shaking like a leaf.

"I will treat her anyway I please. She is _mine_." Sentinel said cockily, **(****Like the dumbaft he is.)** with a smirk that made Cliff's tanks flip in disgust.

'How can he say something that is so like a con?' Cliff thought darkly.

-Down the hall a few turns-

Ironhide, Ratchet, Springer, and Arcee walked out of a hall.

"Springer, do you hear that?" Arcee asked as she and Springer stopped just inside the doorway as Ironhide and Ratchet passed them. Springer looked to his right before backing up and calling out.

"Hide! Ratchet! Get back!" Springer shouted. 'BASH!' In a blur of red and purple, Ironhide and Ratchet were resorted to becoming road kill.

Trampled by Radio and Rosie as they screamed down the hall faster than the speed of light, the two mechs laid flatten in their wake.

Staring at the twitching mechs splattered on the floor, the two sparkmates turned to each other.

"Comm Optimus." They said in unison before Springer commed Prime and Arcee informed Red Alert at the security station.

With our crazy maniacs bent on destruction-

As they came upon the scene they saw Cliffjumper standing between Aqua and Sentinel but also in their way. They jumped into the air, did a simultaneous flip and Bruce Lee kicked Sentinel in the chest plate at the same time sending him flying as they back flipped off him to land.

They took fighting stances, ignoring the shocked faces of Cliff and Aqua before they rushed at Sentinel to attack only to run into the arms of a slightly irked Optimus Prime. His huge arms wrapped around each of the femme's waist and lifted them up into the air and onto his broad shoulders.

"OPTIMUS! PRIME! LET ME GO!" FireRose screamed as she kicked and banged at his back armor with her fist and pedes. Radio was growling and doing the same as her commander but Optimus did not even flinch.

He turned to see Sentinel half in and half out of a wall surrounded in the scattered remains of the wall in stasis lock. Venting heavily he tossed, literally tossed Radio onto Red Alert's shoulder, earning a gasp and grunt, while he moved Rosie into a better carrying position on his shoulder.

He was silently enjoying her position as he began to head towards the lounge leaving Sentinel behind. Both were still attempting to bash the mech carrying them to get them to let them go.

The group made its way to the lounge in this order: Optimus being bashed by FireRose; Red Alert being nagged and bashed by Radio, (FireRose was just screaming nonsense), with Cliff, who had right arm around Aqua and his left cradled her dented armored arm.

Radio noticed this and took pictures deciding to save it for a scrapbook. By the time they entered the lounge Radio and Rosie had calmed down but were still being carried on the mechs shoulders were in a way pouting and had their arms crossed looking a little miffed. **(****I love the word miffed. *RADIO STOP INTERUPTING* runs away)**

Kinetix rushed over to Aqua and gasped as she saw the massive hand print dented into her armor.

"The wires are going to be sore but we need to replace the armor. Where is Ratchet?" Kinetix asked as the mechs slowly set the cross femmes down.

FireRose and Radio stiffened at the question of Ratchet's whereabouts and shuffled their pedes trying yet failing to look innocent.

"What did you two do?" Kinetix asked with her servos on her hip plates as she narrowed her lavender optics up at the two taller femmes. **(****She is like a Jack Russell, tiny yet terrify! *Dodges wrenches from Kinetix*)**

"Well….." Rose started rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"We might of ah." Radio stuttered rocking on her pedes with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yyess?" Kinetix asked staring them down.

"Ran over him." Rose squeaked.

"And Ironhide I think." Radio added and flinched as Kinetix nearly glitched at their actions while the chuckling of Ultra Magnus could be heard in the background.

"Fine. I know how you two get. I'll just ask Jolt or MoonRacer to help me." She vented heavily as she dragged Aqua away leaving Cliff behind.

Upon noticing the sad look Cliff held when Aqua left, Radio and FireRose stepped up.

"Ooh Cliffjumper. You have some explaining to do." Radio sand as she and FireRose smirked. Cliff's optics went wide as he turned to face them completely.

"Wha? What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"You have yet to pass THE Test." FireRose said emphasizing the 's' in test.

"What is this test?" Optimus asked confused.

"Any mech who wants one of our friends or ourselves has to pass a test created by at least two of us. More or less we interrogate them." Radio explained as they took Cliffjumper away followed by Nightblade and left Ultra Magnus with the Seekers who were having a long conversation about working with the Aerialbots.

"So Prime, did ya like carrin' FireRose like that?" Jazz jumped in earning glares from both Optimus and Prowl as he rushed out the door. "I'll go 'n' mak' sur' they don' dismantle Cliff." He said following the girls.

They made their way to lounge room 5 and walked in locking the door.

"Cliff you have positive check points for helping Aqua and saving her from the aft Sentinel. That puts you on good terms." Radio began smirking like the devil.

After about eight breems they came out and left two very confused mechs in the room.

"Cliff." Jazz said.

"Yeah?"

"Wha' jus' happen?" Jazz asked looking confused for he too had been sucked into answering questions.

"I, I think I was just approved to go out with Aqua." Cliff said confusedly before a piece of paper floated in front of him that said 'BINGO! YOU WIN!' The two mechs stared at it wide optic before leaving the room hastily.

Dow the hall the girls' laughter filled the air as they headed to check on Aquamarine in the medbay.

* * *

In the med bay-

"Heeyy Aqua!" FireRose sang as she, Radio and Nightblade entered the medbay.

"Guess what Aqua." Radio chimed hopping onto the giant berth that could fit two Optimus's like all the berths here had and rolled onto her stomach swinging her pedes in the air playfully.

"Wwhhhaatt?" Aqua asked equally playful but wary of her friend's playfulness.

"Wwweee approve of you and Cliffjumper. You and him have our blessings." Radio said pausing to look at the others while saying we.

"WHA!?" Aqua gasped. We heard a faint 'YES!' behind the medbay doors and somebot shushing the other. The girls started to giggle.

'Aqua how is your arm?' Nightblade asked as she sat down on the berth with FireRose using their secret bond.

'It feels fine now. A little sore but right now Kinetix is repainting my new armor.' She sent back.

'Good.' FireRose sent.

The girls continued to chat until Kinetix came with Aqua's armor, refitted it and joined the chit chat.

After about 3 breems Prowl came in holding a datapad. The girls turned to him waiting for what he had to say.

"All of you are needed in my office for records. Twilight and the Seekers along with Ultra Magnus are waiting for you." He said as he turned to exit which the girls turned to follow before he stopped just in front of them.

"Also, it seems you had two spies hanging around. I took the liberty in taking care of them for you." He said with a sly grin causing the girls to giggle at the thought of how Cliff and Jazz had reacted.

"No wonder it was so quiet." Nightblade laughed walking along side Prowl as they weaved in between hallways.

They finally arrived only to see Ultra Magnus and Twilight having a stare down. Twilight was sitting in Shadow's lap holding her cybercat doll in her arms giving Magnus an amazing death glare a sparkling could have and still look cute doing it.

The Seekers and MoonRacer were trying hard not to laugh at the giant mech being beaten in a Mexican stare down by a sparkling.

'Pictures?' Radio asked delighted.

'From beginning to end. Even recorded most of it.' Swiftwing answered.

'Radio, what are you and Rosie teaching her? She is one smart lil' femme!' Shadow asked.

"What exactly are you accomplishing Ultra Magnus in having a stare down with a sparkling?" Prowl asked causing the others to cover their mouths as they snickered. Kinetix almost doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Uhuh? Wha?" Ultra Magnus asked shuttering his optics looking around near frantically until he saw Prowl. "Oh it's just you Prowl."

"I WIN!" Twilight cheered.

"What! How do you win?" Magnus asked confusedly.

"Danni! Danni! I won! I won! YAY!" Twilight cheered waving her arms happily making Magnus more confused.

"Just who is this kid's creators?!" Magnus asked in frustration.

Radio walked over to Shadow who handed Twilight to her.

"Hello sweetspark. Were you good for Prowl and MoonRacer?" Radio asked nuzzling her helm to Twilight's ignoring Magnus's shocked look and jaw drop.

"Yes! Moon'acer and Prolie fun! Take meesumences and tye on clicky things." She giggled.

At the saying of prolie all Cybertronian in the room's thoughts went to Jazz. Prowl face-palmed as the others giggled.

"WRECKER RADIOACTIVE!" Ultra Magnus roared jumping up. "Explain now." He whispered growled the last part for Twilight began to whimper in fear.

Before she spoke Radio sent waves of love and protection over to Twilight through their creation bond.

"When we fell out of the ship, the 'Cons were chasing Twilight and we saved her after that we ended up here in Iacon. She formed a creator bond with me so I became her surrogate danniluk." Radio explained quietly as she rocked Twilight in her arms.

"I apologize little spark. I just worry about my girls at times." Ultra Magnus said softly gently rubbing behind Twilight's audio making her giggle.

"So you're up for being her grand-creator?" FireRose jumped in jumping on his back.

"Of course, now let's begin the boring part of the day." He laughed.

One by one, the femmes' arms, legs, back, helm and anything else was measured; color coordinated and saved to protected file with their back history from Magnus enclosed in it.

"Danni." Twilight called as the group walked out to get their last refill of energon.

"Yes, sweetspark?" Radio asked as she and Magnus's helms turned to her.

"Where opi?" Twilight asked tiredly. The question made Radio stop at the entrance to the main lounge but Magnus stumbled and hit the wall grumbling which turned to a glare at Radio.

"aahh…" Radio stammered as a sweat drop formed with all optics on her but the girls who just snickered at their friend's misfortune.

"Re' 'Lert." Twilight pointed tiredly wanting to go to him and get her energon. Magnus's optics along with Radio's drifted to Red's form as he stood with Jolt getting energon.

"Let's get you some low-grade! I'll show you where it is Magnus, right this way!" Radio said dragging Ultra Magnus to the other end of the room where the low-grade was stored along with regular.

After showing him the storage area for the low-grade and grabbing some for themselves, they sat down with the rest.

Twilight, when she was not drinking her energon, would scan the room as if she was looking for somebot.

"Twilight, who has become your adoptive opiluk?" Magnus asked finishing the last of his energon.

"Re 'Lert" She answered without hesitation before snuggling up to Radioactive and shutting down her optics.

"I'll just be taking her to bed now. Bye!" Radio said and bolted out of the lounge.

"Aaww. Now she has to like Red Alert for Twilight." FireRose chuckled as the others laughed.

* * *

As Radio turned a corner a few halls away from her room, she almost bumped into somebot but both stopped before they could crash together possibly hurting Twilight.

Radio tiredly tilted her helm up to come face to face with Red Alert.

'Oh slag! Why? We just talked about Twilight thinking his her opi and here he is!' Radio frantically yet tiredly thought.

'HAHAHAHHAAH. Awkward moment for you! HAHA!' FireRose laughed over the bond.

'Rosie! Not now!' Radio shot back blocking the link quickly.

"Hello Red Alert, my apologizes for almost running into you." Radio said surprised at how tired she sounded.

"Hello." Red said surprised as well at how tired she sounded. "How are you and Twilight this cycle?" He asked trying not to stare or think how cute she sounds when she is tired while controlling the deep blue blush that threaten to show.

"Doing great, happy to be together. Um, beware of Ultra Magnus." Radio said shyly.

"Why? Is there something I should know? Or is everybot here conspiring against me?" Red asked almost equally tired but more so curious.

"Well, to be truthful Twilight thinks you're her opiluk and Ultra Magnus is and can be over protective at times." Radio said starting to drift into recharge. Red noticed this and shook off the shock of what she told him to help her.

"Radioactive, you need to recharge." Red said guiding Radio the rest of the way to her room with one of his arms at her back supporting her. Once they got to her door she was on the verge of recharge and half asleep on his shoulder.

She slowly punched in the code before leaning back onto Red. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style and walked over to her berth.

Gently, he sat her down and took Twilight out of her grasps. He then moved her over to her crib and covered her with the soft yellow metal sheet. Turning to Radio he thought over what she had said.

'If Twilight believes I'm her opiluk than what does Radio think of me?' he thought to himself as he absently minded gently brushed his servo against her face. To his surprise, she groggily but gently grasped his servo and held it in its place.

He stood like this for almost a whole breem before he carefully removed his servo from hers and pulling her metal sheets over her. As he exited the room, took one last look as a smile played at his lip plates as he locked her door and left.

* * *

The next solar cycle morning-

'So Radio, what did you do with Red Alert last night?' FireRose sent waking Radio up from her blissful recharge consisting of dreams of two unknown mechs fighting over her. Dismissing the dream to answer her commander she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

She groaned as she stretched her back before freezing on spot. She was in her berth and not in the hallway passed out.

She jolted the rest of the way up and scanned the room frantically before laying her optics on Twilight's recharging form curled up in her favorite yellow blanket. Venting heavily in relief she swung her legs over the edge of her berth and hopping down.

'What do you mean? Oh! I did meet up with him but it is kinda blurry.' She sent.

'Oh, what did you tell him?' Rose persisted clearly bored waiting for the others to wake up.

'I told him the truth. Twilight thinks he is her opiluk.' Radio said stretching while walking over to said sparkling.

'What was his reaction?' Her interest spiked.

'Let me think…um at first it was shock I think then I believe it turned into pride but I had started to drift off into recharge so it could have been my processor tricking me to the foolish belief.' Radio sent as she gently stroked Twilight's helm. Checking her chronometer Radio's optics ridged slightly in confusion.

'Why are you up so early?'

'Cuz we're going out to town shopping! We got some credits to spend each of us!' FireRose cheered. Radio smirked at her friend's early, way too early, energy.

'I can get some gems to make jewelry for you femmes and Twilight!' Radio sent happily.

'I'mma coming over!' Rose said before the door alarm went off. Radio unlocked the door letting in the giddy Prime.

"Aww. Look at mah cute Twilight Sparkle!" Rosie cooed as Twilight stirred a bit in her slumber.

"So who's coming with us?" Radio asked.

"The others and Flareup. Arcee has patrol so she could not come." FireRose explained as Radio brought out some stored energon for them and sat down at her table.

As they sipped their drinks, an idea formed just as Twilight was waking up.

"Have you tried to wake the others up?" Radio asked as she picked up the sleepy sparkling.

"Yeah, they didn't even budge when I tried." FireRose huffed as Twilight drank her low-grade still sleepy.

"Then let's get creative." Radioactive said with a scary smirk. As if she knew exactly what Radio was talking about, FireRose smirked an equally scary smirk.

"Who's first?" She asked leaning forward on the table.

"The Seekers." Radio said as Twilight finished.

* * *

As they sneaked against the wall like ninjas to Shadow's door, Radio handed Twilight over to FireRose.

Radio knelt down by the door code pad and opened a side panel disabling the alarm and unlocking the door.

Grinning with victory as the door silently opened, the girls crept into the dark room; their optics set on the black seeker peacefully sleeping.

'So peaceful.' Radio sent.

'Not for long." Rosie said chuckling darkly as they slunk up to the berth. As soon as they got close to her, they began tickling her causing her to twitch before laughing then screaming as she fell off the berth in a pit of flailing limbs.

"Hey Shadow, want to help us get the others up?" Radio asked giggling while Twilight could not stop laughing in FireRose's arms.

"What? Wha? I! You! …..Okay." She stuttered before getting up and following the gigglers out of her room.

After Radio promptly fixed Shadow's door code pad, she unlocked Swift's, then Nightblade's. Then after causing the teal seeker to blast off into her ceiling and fall crashing back onto her berth they woke up Nightblade who went all ninja on Radio and Swift when they tried tickling her.

"Why did you guys not wake me up earlier?" She asked a little miffed that they did this without her.

"We tried." FireRose said as they walked up to Aqua and Kinetix's rooms. Staring at Kinetix's door in fear an imaginary light bulb went off above Radio's helm.

"I have an idea but it is risky." Radio said looking at FireRose and Swiftwing.

The others were getting Aqua while Radio, Swift, and Rosie faced off with Kinetix. They stared at each other knowing that whatever the idea was it had a chance to kill them so sharing a look that raised their fists in the air.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They shouted in a low whisper. Swiftwing won and picked Radio as the victim to Kinetix's wrath.

Handing Twilight back to Rosie, radio slowly made her way over to Kinetix's berth.

"What is your plan anyway Radio?" Swiftwing asked barely audible.

"Just watch." Radio whispered and leaned close to Kinetix's audio but far enough so that she could duck and cover under the berth.

"Kinetix, Perceptor is here for you. You're late for work." Radio hushed before chocking back laughter at FireRose and Swiftwing's shocked faces at the fact that she had the gull to say that.

Immediately after Radio said that, Kinetix jumped up and out of the berth.

"I'm up! Coming! Com….HEY!" She said mad at the now laughing femmes.

The girls gathered in the hallway after that and began discussing why they were up.

"Why did you wake us up!?" Kinetix asked grinding her dentas.

"We needed to get ready to go with Flareup into town." FireRose answered.

"We get to go shopping." Radio said monotone just as Ratchet walked into the hall.

"Oh no you don't. Not with Twilight. Her firewalls are still adjusting and taking her out is a sure fire way to get her sick." He growled.

The thought of Twilight being sick made Radio turn pale.

"But but who's gonna watch her?" Radio asked halfway into a panic.

"Opi?" Twilight suggested.

"No he has patrol and supplies check with Prowl." Ratchet grumbled. The girls looked to be in deep thought before all at once they brightened up, holding their pointer fingers in the air in the 'ah-ha!' look.

"We know!" They cheered and rushed out of the hall leaving a surprised medic behind to stare at the dust cloud remains of their shapes.

* * *

The girls stalked over to the lounge, splitting up into teams of two with Nightblade sneaking ahead to cut off their pray.

Radio and FireRose, with Twilight in tow, entered just as the others walked in from their opposing entrances.

They spotted their target sitting at a table with datapads on either side of him deep in the reading of one.

"OOoooo Uulllttrrraaaa Mmmaaggggnnnnnuuusssss!" They sang as they got closer.

He turned to them with an 'Oh slag' look. Before he could make his getaway, he was surrounded by the others.

The Seekers to his left, Kinetix and Aqua to his right, and behind him was Nightblade playing with her katana smirking as the two leaders swaggered up to the front of the table.

"Ultra Magnus, we have a request for you." FireRose announced in a diplomatic and professional manner.

"Yes?" He asked nervously. He knew from raising these girls that the look on their faces was to be feared. Either someone has been pranked so they want out of trouble or want something.

"We need you to watch Twilight while we go out. Please Magnus you are her grand-creator pretty please?" Radio begged shifting her weight to hold Twilight better.

Twilight stared at Magnus with a poker face to end all poker faces. He turned t the pleading optics of one of his favorite students before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Enjoy your outing. I know you femmes never really got out as much before and I better come to better terms with this little one." He huffed before being hugged by Radio.

"Thankyouthankyou Thank you! Twilight behave. Oh, here is her favorite blanket she likes to nap between lunchish; here is her cypercat doll. Whatever you do don't lose it. And if you need anything just comm. Meee!" Radio explained as she handed him the things before being dragged out of the room by the others.

"Bye Twilight! Love Yoouuu! Ah!" She screamed as the others dragged her out of the room leaving Magnus alone with Twilight.

"Now femmeling, we are NOT going to have another episode like last cycle." Magnus said sternly before setting her on the table with her toys. "I have work that needs to be done then we will go see Prowl. That okay?" He asked not really knowing how to handle a sparkling so different from Radioactive.

"YAY! Prolie!" She cheered causing him to smile and gently rub her helm with one of his digits.

After a few breems Twilight got bored and started staring at Magnus. He noticed this and gazed at the datapad in thought before seeing a black smaller datapad and handing it to her. He turned it on and showed her how to draw on it.

This made her happy and kept her busy while he worked.

* * *

With the girls-

"I hope it was not too much trouble for Magnus." Radio thought to herself and out loud as she walked with Flareup and the others.

"I bet it is fine. In other words, Seekers, what the pit happened between Twilight Sparkle and Magnus?" FireRose interjected.

The Seekers busted out laughing after giving each other a glance.

"Oh, it was soo funny. Magnus asked who she was she said Twilight, who are you? He said his name. Somehow she piped up during a conversation between him and Prowl and they got arguing." Shadow started.

"Then at every sarcastic action he did to answer her questions she was shoot back and then they started bickering. Until she one upped him and a long awkward silence came and turned into a stared down." Swiftwing giggled. The news swelled Radio's spark.

"That's my girl." She smirked.

"It's you twos fault. You taught your own sparkling how to bicker." Kinetix said with fake anger. "Unbelievable."

"Actually, it is believable." Flareup laughed. "The way Radio and FireRose bicker and the rest of you it is no wonder she's witty."

They laughed as they past stores and such before something caught Radio's optic and she broke off from the group. Unknown to the others, she entered the store.

After a couple of breems later, the others noticed Radio was gone. Searching every store before heading back past the store Radio went in.

Suddenly, Radioactive came bursting through the door, her whole frame vibrating.

"HIGUYS! WHERE'D YOUGO? IFOUND GEMSTONESAND OTHERSTUFF TO MAKESTUFF AND AND THEN IGOT THIS RUSTSTICK THINGIES! BOUGHT A WHOLEBUNCH OFTHEM. DIFFERENTFLAVOURS AND IATE SOME IT IS SOGOOD! TIMETOGOHOME? OKAY! LET'S GOGOGO!" She screamed faster than fast as she ran back to base.

"Wha?" Flareup, Aqua, Kinetix, Shadow and Swift questioned.

"RUST STICKS!" Nightblade and FireRose yelped.

"We gotta stop her! She's sugar high!" FireRose shouted breaking off into a dead run with Shadow and Swift flying fast into the hair and Nightblade at her heels.

After a few nanokliks it clicked with the others and they took off running back to base but it was too late.

Luckily, Twilight was in Magnus's hold napping while he updated reports with Prowl when he heard a laugh no one is going to forget.

Radio was running around d the base laughing like a maniac holding a super red hot rust stick that burns your glossa on contact.

She dived and somersaulted into the lounge before stopping in front of the Twins and Cliffjumper.

"HI GUYS! You gotta try this! It's amazing! So good! Try it! Try it! Try it!" She said hyperly as they took smaller pieces of it timidly before popping them into their mouths.

The quickly regretted it as they screamed in pain and spit them out.

"What the frag Radio? Femme, that is not sweet! It is killer!" Sunstreaker cried as Sides waved at his burning glossa and Cliff downed energon. She laughed crazily before taking a giant bite out of the burning rust stick leaving the guys in wonder at how she could eat it.

The other girls stood ready to grab her when she jumped out of the way and started running around the lounge.

Red Alert walked in seeing her running on the walls and swinging from the rafters.

"What kind of conspiracy is this?" He yelped as he watched her dance in a blur to silent music.

"Attack of the hyper active femme, mech." Sideswipe said shaking his helm.

"BE CAREFUL!" Kinetix called as she dived to grab Radio but missed crashing into Bluestreak.

"She is not in her right processor! It's like Prowl's logic only hyper crazy mode to the max! Whatever she says or does she has no control over!" FireRose explained trying to block Radio only to end up on the floor.

"Nor will she remember." Aqua added before radio spun her into a twister causing her to crush into Cliff. Radio tried to run past Red but he caught her turning her hyper attention to him.

"HI RED! HOWARE YOU? I'm GREAT TODAY!" She squealed before hugging and kissing him on the cheek. "Gotta go! Love ya bye!" She speed talked before dashing out of the room leaving Red Alert stunned frozen before he crashed to the ground in statis.

The girls stood shocked with one thing screaming in their processors.

'SHE JUST ADMITTED TO LOVING RED ALERT! BLACKMAIL!' Their bond screamed.

CRASH! CRASH! BANG!

A loud crash was heard and Radio's laughter was silenced. The girls ran out the way Radio went only to find Sentinel with Radio held football style under his arm and a new burning rust stick smashed and sticking out of his helm making him look like a unicorn.

The girls took quick pictures of this before turning their full attention to the moaning Radio, who looked ready to purge any moment before she slipped into recharge.

Aqua and Kinetix rushed to get Ratchet knowing that the others could handle the situation while the others held a glare off with Sentinel.

He backed them into the doorway of the lounge before speaking.

"Keep a better leash on this glitch of yours, femmes." He spat before forcefully throwing Radio's body into the others sending them flying back into the lounge sliding against the floor.

Red Alert had woken up just as he heard Sentinel call Radio a glitch. And that, my friends, sent Red's spark into full blown rage at the mere insult to his femme. (**Awww he thinks Radio is his. * RADIO! STOP INTERUPTING THE STORY!* whoops**)

His optics flashed a deadly red as he started to make his way towards Sentinel but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Radio whimper in pain. He noticed her right temple and left shoulder were dented in.

'He hurt her!?" The thought made him even madder but he forced himself to restrain his anger and rushed to her side.

Sentinel disappeared just as Optimus, Ratchet, Magnus, Kinetix and Aqua rushed in startled to see the Seekers, Nightblade and FireRose on the ground groaning in pain but also by Radio's twitching form as her features once again visibly dulled to an almost gray purple.

Optimus saw Bluestreak helping FireRose up and felt pings of rage and jealousy but pushed them away as he walked up to her. FireRose steadied herself and released Bluestreak.

"Thanks Blue. Heey Optimus. I know it looks bad but it is kind of a long funny story." FireRose started only to stop as a light tapping could be heard. Optics turned to Magnus as the tapping continued.

"Magnus? Twilight is NOT in your hold? Is she?" Rose cried in shock.

" 'latra Magus what matter with danni? Danni? Opi! OPI? Danni?" Twilight cried starting to sob.

"Hush sweetspark. Your danni just got hurt a little. Your opiluk, he hissed, is taking her to the medbay." Magnus answered ignoring the chuckles Ironhide let out at how Twilight pronounced his name.

"Why you mechs keep taking MY danni?" She huffed obviously pouting at the repeating crisis of separation from her danni. (**Pouting Twilight…so cute! *RADIO!***)

"Twilight, I will come and get you after I help your danni, okay?" Red said as he knelt down to cradle Radio's form, holding her close to his chassis he slowly rose while tightening his hold on her as she nuzzled into his hold on her.

"Okie opi!" Twilight cheered clearly happy to have Red say he would come for her.

The Twins helped the Seekers up while Cliff and Aqua assisted Nightblade. Ratchet noticed Radio's wounds right away and quickly rushed Red out grabbing FireRose and Nightblade on the way out.

"What the pit fragging happened to her?" He roared. 'The Twins were one thing but this is crazy!'

* * *

At the medbay-

Radio twitched violently on the medbay as soon as Red let her go. MoonRacer tried to hold her down but all that did was make Radio curl up into a ball. Red watched with worried optics as he stepped forward and brought her back into a hug.

She calmed down almost immediately and her twitching relaxed. Ratchet sat both Nightblade and FireRose on the same berth and gave them the 'Ratchet glare'.

"What happened?" He hissed.

"Would you believe it, she went sugar crazy on sweet and burning rust sticks. She was run around the whole base like a crazy bot faster than Blurr and talking faster. Then she met up with Sentinel and this is what he did." FireRose started stopping at Ratchet's shocked expression.

"She ATE Red Burning hot rust sticks? Not even Optimus can handle that! How many?" He asked. A whimper was heard from Radio and all optics turned to her as she held up eight digits shaking before cuddling back closer to Red.

"EIGHT! Any others?" Ratchet questioned.

"Super sweet, five of those." Radio whimpered barely audible.

"Well, you will not feel well for a while. What do you remember?" He asked.

"Buying treats and gems with some wire, eating some of the treats. Then nothing until…haha sentinels a unimech haha ow." She laughed before whimpering at the pain. Ratchet turned back to the girls.

"She ran out of the lounge after causing Red to freeze and it seems she ran into Sentinel." Nightblade concluded.

"Who then proceeded to throw her passed out body at us and had the gull to call her a glitch." Rose hissed.

Radio went back into recharge as Ratchet began working the dents out of her armor. Red did not leave her side.

A joor later and Ratchet had finished most of the work and Radio was just feeling the effects of the sugar.

"Red, could you get Twilight please?" Radio whispered too tired to really move from her prone form barely awake.

In defeat, knowing his promise to Twilight, he left. He found Magnus with Prowl and Optimus watching the video feed. A blur of purple was barely seen as it dashed passed security cameras in almost every screen before showing the lounge scene.

They paused the image just as Radio kissed Red. They all stared at the mech. Optimus and Prowl in waiting and Magnus in planning his demise.

"Where is Twilight?" Red asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Gathering her things. She will be ready soon, check out the video feed." Magnus ordered. They turned back to the screen much to Red's embarrassment as he fell to the floor and then showed the Sentinel episode.

Radio bumped into him an offered a rust stick to him to which he just went all off screaming at her. So she did what any hyper femme would do. Stick a rust stick into his helm but that only led to her being smashed and dragged back to the scene where she was thrown into the girls.

Oh boy, Red, Magnus and Optimus were pissed! Prowl was quiet miffed, he and Jazz had taken a liking to Nightblade and enjoyed training with her along with conversations.

'Jazz is not going to like this when he comes back from his mission.' Prowl thought being mindful to block to bond a bit.

"Calling Radioactive a glitch is a move he will soon regret." Magnus stated.

"He will but right now Radio wishes to see Twilight." Red said hinting to have his sparkling handed over.

"OPI! You came! You came! Where danni?" Twilight's muffled cries of joy sounded from Magnus's hold.

Magnus gently removed her from his hold as she clung to her cybercat doll and blanket smiling from audio to audio.

"Tank-ou Magus. Hi Opi!" She smiled.

Red Alert's spark swelled at the way she called for him and smiled fondly at her. Taking her into his servos he left the room.

* * *

Once he arrived at the medbay the worry and pain from seeing Radio the way she was lifted as he saw her leaning back on the berth in an upright position. Her color returned to normal and she looked physically better as she smiled weakly at them.

"Twilight, thank you Red Alert for your help. I am sorry for whatever I did. I do not remember any of it but Nightblade says she has major blackmail on me. I am so sorry." Radio said shame filled her voice at her final sentences.

'She, she doesn't remember.' With that information, Red could feel his spark darken with sadness as he walked closer to her. She reached out to take Twilight but instead was grabbed my Red's free hand and pulled around and into his lap as he sat down where she had been.

Twilight curled up happily into Radio's lap and leaned against both of her creators filled with content as she slipped into recharge before Red's arms wrapped around both of them trapping Radio against him.

"R Red?" She asked timidly as she looked up at him only freeze in shock as he bent down and hissed her left cheek.

"Now, we are even." He said as he too slipped into recharge leaving a dazed and confused Radio.

'What the FRAG DID I DO?!' Her processor screamed. She could hear the girls laughing along with Beta at her misery.

'Don't laugh! Help me!' She called.

'Why? Not enjoying being so close to your mech?' Rosie jested.

'Why don't you go see if Optimus would?' Radio said frustrated and still weak from the sugar.

'RADIO!' FireRose blushed at the thought of her and Optimus in the situation radio was in.

'Anyway, Femmes! I have a plan! And it is called Revenge.' Radio sent.

'Sorry girls but Aqua and I are working with Perceptor tomorrow so leave us out. Night.' Kinetix and Aqua sent before blocking the link.

'We don't have work so let's do this! What's the plan?' Swift asked. Radio went into detail on the evil scheme before they all went off into recharge. A soft smile played at Radio's lip plates as she settled down snuggled against Red.

* * *

The next cycle- early in the morning- medbay-

Red awoke to see Radio fast asleep with Twilight snuggled against him which made him smile. What took away that smile very fast was seeing Ratchet leaning against an opposing berth, tossing a wrench in the air that seemed to have his name on it.

"Red Alert, take Twilight to work with you. Leave Radio, I have other checks to do on her systems." Ratchet ordered as Red gently laid Radio back down and gathered Twilight into his arms.

He headed out only to have Ratchet yell from the door way,

"And don't let me catch you with one of my patient's again!"

With that Red Alert rushed to his office, stopping to pick up some low-grade for Twilight from the lounge and letting her finish recharging in his hold.

'Red, where did you and Twilight go?' Radio sent over a private comm. Link.

'Ratchet chased me out and had me take Twilight. Take a rest for the day. I, I mean we will see you later.' Red sent back grumbling to himself at how stupid he must have sounded to her at his blunder.

'Haha. Okay. Be careful. 'Til all are one.' Radio sent before going back into recharge or so he thought.

'Til all are one.' He sent back silently.

* * *

Back at the medbay- A few breems later-

"Alright Radioactive, you are free to go when the others come to pick you up. And no more sweets for a while." Ratchet ordered unhooking the wires from Radio's arm.

"Yes sir. I am so sorry. I can usually control my hyperness but it was like my processor shut down and every action was based on emotion. I hate that I cannot remember either." Radio said feeling the painful feelings she had hoped to leave behind with this new life and never have to face again or feel like a burden.

"I am so sorry for being such a burden." She said almost in tears.

"You are not a burden. I am just worried about you femmes. I almost see you in here more than those blasted Twins." Ratchet ranted making her smile.

"Well sorry. We're danger prone don't cha know?" FireRose said as she swaggered into the medbay with Shadow, Swiftwing, and Nightblade.

Ratchet grumbled as he moved to reorganize his tools.

"What did I do that made Red act that way to me?" Radio asked only to blush when Nightblade replayed the clip of her kissing him and telling him she loved him.

"Now, was that the sugar talking or your spark?" Swift asked swiftly. (**HA! Bad pun**)

"I think it was my spark." Radio whispered only earning more blushing and the famous blackmail smirks from the others.

"Get out of my medbay femmes. I have to get ready for Chromia's check up." Ratchet ordered waving a wrench at the girls as they ran out of the medbay. They continued running until Nightblade skidded to a stop and jogged backwards to an open doorway.

'HEY! I found him!' She called over the link. 'He's asleep!'

'Perfect. Watch him and make sure to put him into stasis lock.' Rose ordered. 'Swift help her. We will meet back here as fast as we can.'

Radio was ahead of the others and skipped to a stop a few halls down. The others followed shortly.

"OH Twins?" She called earning surprised looks from both.

"We need some paint and acid tone to fix some things and create other things." FireRose said innocently. "Do you have any that we could use?"

"Yes but what do you need it for?" Sunstreaker asked suspiciously.

"Oh we are making a gift and need pain to paint and acid tone to make a design that can only be made with it. Please?" Radio asked as they all used the puppy dog eyes. (**The Twins are suckers for the look XD**)

"Sure. Here is the acid tone. The paint is in the back take as much as you need." Sides said curiously to what the gift was and unable to say no to the look.

"You won't be disappointed that's for sure!" Shadow laughed as she ran after the giddy leaders. They returned to the others each carrying 3 cans of paint and one can of acid tone.

"Now you will see just how much of a glitch I can be." Radio said demonically as they set to work locking the door.

After over two breems they rushed out to the lounge where they grabbed their energon and ambushed Hoist.

"Hello Hoist! We need two things! One can you help us move a giant mirror from storage in here and two could you help us make a playground for Twilight and any future sparklings?" Radio asked.

"Sure. Why the mirror?" Hoist asked following them to get the mirror.

"It's a surprise." Nightblade said giggling. After they set up the mirror they headed out of the lounge leave a group of confused and some slightly vain mechs to stare at the mirror.

Walking down the halls they saw Sentinel heading to the lounge. Snickering, they ran away and into the nearest ventilation system. Giggling and snickering they hide in waiting.

* * *

-In the lounge-

Sentinel felt groggy and just want energon as he headed into the lounge. As he went to get it he noticed the shocked expressions of the mechs around him.

Growling in annoyance, he turned abruptly only to come face to face with himself in the mirror. Only he was sickly pink with baby blue poka dots and in acid tone vines shimmered in the light on his armor along with the words across his chest: 'Glitchheaded Slagger.'

Rawring in furry, he stormed out of the lounge only to add insult to injury for on his back in slime green was 'FireRose's Glitch' causing the Twins to collapse laughing and taking pictures while uploading them to the base's network with captions of: 'The Wrath of Femmes Strikes Again!' and 'Look Out! Glitch Coming Through!'

Prowl saw this and commed the Twins.

'Twins, why did you prank Sentinel, even if he did deserve it?'

'We didn't Prowl. We might know who did but we're not telling.' Sides answered.

'I wish we did though! That was awesome!' Sunny laughed.

With the girls in the vent-

Sentinel had just run past their ceiling hide out causing them to giggle and snicker under their breath. The base speaker system turned on.

"All Autobots, Sentinel Prime has been restrained and in the medbay. Do not enter the medbay. That is all."

The girls busted out laughing.

"Where to now?" Nightblade asked.

"Exploring?" Shadow suggested.

"Let's go!" FireRose cheered.

Suddenly, Crack!

"Uh oh." They all said before the ventilation gave out. "KYA!" BASH! They landed on top of each other right in front of Optimus who had just came back from stopping Sentinel. His look of shock and their 'Oh slag' look lasted a few kilks before they all jumped up.

"You didn't see anything!" FireRose, Radio, and Swift shouted as they all ran away leaving the very confused Prime even more confused.

After turning corner after corner, the girls found themselves in the restricted part of the base. Quickly, sliding to the walls the girls began exploring while avoiding the cameras like ninjas from their training.

About 5 breems later footsteps froze the girls in place as they stood next to a door. The footsteps got closer and the girls shoved the door open and quietly shut and locked it.

On the right side of the door, Radio, Shadow and Nightblade stood pinned against the wall ready to attack and escape while FireRose and Swiftwing were on the left prepared to do the same.

The footsteps thundered by not even stopping at the door the girls posed at ready to fight. The girls let out a deep breath of relief as the footsteps disappeared.

"Where are we? This looks like a kitchen." Swiftwing stated as they walked around.

The room had what looked like seven giant ovens that Aquamarine could fit into. Sinks and counters lined the walls along with cabinets and draws on the top and bottom. A long table sat in the middle like you see on those famous cooking shows.

An energon convertor sat in the back filled with energon. FireRose opened a cabinet and pulled out containers marked: iron flakes, cooper flakes and steel chips.

Nightblade pulled what appeared to be cookie sheets holding two up in both hands confusedly.

Radio and FireRose shared a look before smiling as Shadow turned on the lights.

"ENERGON COOKIEZZ!" They shouted before rushing to grab the materials. **(COOKIEZZZ)**

"Do you guys know what you're doing?" Swift asked.

"Does it matter?" FireRose asked. Apparently it did. Two joors later and the whole room was covered in energon cookie batter and sweet treat flakes.

Radio had used some of her rust sticks, the sweet ones, to shave off and use for ingredients.

FireRose and Radioactive were both covered helm to pede with batter. It had taken four tries to get it right and they were surprised nobot heard the ovens almost blowup.

Once they had the way their will the make exceeded.

"We had the technology and we rebuilt them but now what are we going to do with almost 100,000 energon cookies?" FireRose asked. Radio's famous light bulb wnt off.

"I saw some metal baskets. All we need now is one super ninja and two speedy seekers." Radio said looking over at the still clean femmes. Nightblade smirked and showed off a fancy fighting move while Swiftwing twitched her wings and Shadow sent her wings up with a smirk.

"Energon angels read to fly and spread the wonder of cookies at your service." She said with a bow.

As the other three delivered, the two commanders exited the now clean room and continued exploring still covered in goo. They came upon another open door and walked in. They really should not have.

"Radio! It's Wheeljack's lab! Sweet!" FireRose cheered in a whisper as Radio examined the so called failed experiments.

"Ya know, we could fix these and make them work." She said with a grin. At once they set to work fixing and testing still covered in batter.

After another joor went by, FireRose accidently bumped into something. It started to beep. Thinking it was a bomb, Radio ran to shield FireRose only to be frozen on the spot with her.

FireRose stood with her pedes braced and hands in front of her shocked face while Radio's body was slightly tilted looking like a football player trying to catch a football.

* * *

On the other side of the base-

Preceptor turned at the sound of the explosion.

"What was that?" He asked. The two femmes working next to him seemed unfazed by it.

"Probably FireRose or Radio." Kinetix answered nonchalantly.

"Or both." Aqua added.

* * *

Back with the girls-

'Slag Radio, what the frag do we do?' FireRose cried over the link.

'The explosion will send somebot here. I'm comming Elita.' Radio replied.

'Why?' FireRose asked.

'Cuz she will be nicer than Red or Optimus and Ratchet!' Radio said mentally cringing.

'Radioactive to Elita-one. Come in Elita.' Radio cried.

'What's the matter?' She asked.

'HELP US!' The two femmes cried.

'Wheeljack's lab?' Elita asked.

'Yes! Hurry! We didn't know what it was or how but were frozen. Please save us! Ratchet will offline me if I show back up in the medbay.' Radio cried and mentally added Sentinel too.

'Hang on! Oh dear, Optimus, Prowl, and Red Alert are coming! Magnus has Twilight.' Elita said as she ran down the halls.

'Thank-you!' They both cried just as Wheeljack, Optimus, Prowl and Red busted in through the other door only to skid to a halt at the sight of the girls.

Red looked confused and worried. Prowl was about to glitch. Wheeljack was badly holding back his laughter and Optimus walked out to the hallway and was banging his helm on the wall.

'Don't laugh!' They cried to them over the comm.

Elita rushed in shocked and ready to take action.

"All right mechs, go get Ratchet. Bring him here. I will stay and watch these two." Elita said pushing the mechs out of the lab.

Once Elita was sure the mechs were gone she turned to the femmes.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." She said as she carefully set the girls on a rolling bed as Arcee and Flareup came out of a hidden door in the wall.

'Where'd ya get the secret exit?' FireRose asked.

"For emergencies and it's a secret." Flareup answered as they pushed the girls down the tunnel to a room on the other side of the base.

"Here is the de-statuetize room!" Arcee joked s they set the girls in different glass containers. As the process began the girls' reflects switched on and Radio fell to the ground.

"Now, why are you two covered in energon and treat flakes?" Elita asked sternly.

"UM, we were energon cookie fairies." Radio said looking up from the floor innocently.

"You were the bots that made those AMAZING TREATS!?" Arcee spazed.

"Yeah….did you see Sentinel?" FireRose asked.

"Yeah. That was the funniest thing ever." Elita laughed before pausing in mid laugh and staring shocked at them mouth hanging.

"It was you!" Flareup cried.

"We had help from the others minus Kinetix and Aqua." Radio said as Arcee helped her up.

"We had to have pay back. Um can we hit the showers now? The batter feels gross." FireRose asked looking at her armor.

"Sure over here is one. We will stand guard." Elita said. Once they were in and the shower on did she flip out.

"What were they thinking? Pranking Sentinel? What did he do?" Elita asked. She had been out on a mission and had no idea what happened the other day. Arcee showed her the security footage and it made Elita pissed off greatly but she calmed down and understood why the girls did it.

"I'm proud of them. Not only did they do this but they created a sweet treat for everybot." She said proudly. "That's my femmes."

FireRose and Radio came out drying their helms and looking out from under them confused at the proud smiles bearing down up at them.

'What did we do know!?' Radio cried.

'I don't know!' Rose cried back.

"Um , we're kinda hungry can we get some energon please?" Radio asked.

"Sure come on." Elita said as they walked to the lounge.

* * *

THANK PRIMUS IT IZ DONE! I am sorry for how long it took to get here but it is here!

*Dies from exhaustion* Review, Read, all that jazz. Thank you to all my readers! Find Wrecker Radioactive on facebook!

I will keep the update info for this on there as well if you want to keep up with it!

Radio out! PEACE!


	12. Op: First Rule of Fight Club and Love!

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! JUST THE OCs (besides FireRose, she is well…FireRose's)

I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!

Now that the panic apology is done I can give you all the reason why. I had throughout November a novel writing period. NANOWRIMO. I was writing a novel that was not related to Transformers. I, sadly, did not finish it BUT I will continue to work on it and these updates.

NOW LET US BEGIN.

PS- THANK YOU IRONHIDE'S APRENTICE! Check out her newest story _StarClusters_ to see Radio and Twilight make an entrance.

* * *

Operation: First Rule of Fight club and Love!

"DANNI! DANNI! I got a treat thingie!" Twilight cheered waving a small energon cookie with copper flakes in the air as she rushed over to Radio.

"Sweetspark, that is an energon cookie. Who gave it to you?" She asked.

"Sweeftwing!" Twilight giggled. "Can I eat it?"

"Sure but only one sugar." Radio said pulling Twilight into her arms as Twilight began nibbling on the cookie.

"Who make it?" Twilight asked cookie crumble on her lip plates.

"Rosie and I did." Radio said earning shocked looks from all in the room.

"You made those cookies" Cliffjumper asked shocked.

"Yup!" Radio and Rosie cheered before a mob of mechs started questioning them.

Radio and FireRose began to get dizzy at all the nonstop questions shot at them by the cookie loving mechs. Twilight just sat in her danni's arms patiently eating her cookie waiting for her danni to get their energon and go home to recharge.

Elita walked over holding their energon and glared at the offending mechs.

"Hey! Mechs! Move it! Give them some space!" She yelled angrily. Sadly, the mechs did not back off adding more anger to the enraged femme.

Suddenly, Sentinel charge through the sea of mechs and grabbed both femmes by their shoulder blades, lifting them up into the air causing them to cry out in pain.

Radio tightened her hold on Twilight as the poor sparkling began to tear up whimpering at the scary, still pink, mech.

"You two are going to PAY!" He shouted in their audios. Radio covered Twilight's as she began to cry. "You two glitches are NEVER going to See the light of day AGAIN!" Sentinel shouted even louder than before.

"Sentinel! Let them go!" Elita and others shouted as he raised the girls higher into the air, denting the shoulder plates even more, causing them to bit back their howls of pain.

"Let go of danni 'n' Rosie! Meanie!" Twilight cried not knowing what to do. FireRose and Radioactive could not do much either, their wirings were still slightly frosted over after the de-freeze statue thingie.

"Shut up while I am talking!" Sentinel shouted not caring that it was a sparkling his shouting was scaring for life.

'Opi! Opi! Oooopppiii! Help! Help!' Twilight cried over her creator bond that she had made with Red Alert that was unknown to him and Radio.

"Twilight?" Red asked out loud stopping his search for the girls who had disappeared from Wheeljack's lab. 'Where are you? What's wrong?' He asked testing the unknown bond.

'L…lounge. Audios hurt. Danni and Rosie hurt. Scary.' Twilight cried as fresh tears fell down her face as waves of fear and terror rushed through their bond. Wide optic, Red rushed to head to the lounge.

"Radioactive and FireRose are both hurt!" Red stated out loud in disbelief catching Optimus's attention as he rushed out.

"Red Alert what are you doing?" Optimus asked as he ran after him, he had a strong ache in his spark that something was wrong.

"Optimus! Sentinel escaped!" Prowl shouted as both Prime and Red's sparks sank as they broke into a full run for the lounge.

'Jazz hurry to the lounge! NOW!' Prowl commed.

'On mah way!' Jazz sent back sensing the urgency in his bondmate's call. He met up with Red and Prime as they skidded into the lounge once again shocked at the scene before them. Only this time, they were seriously pissed off.

"Sentinel! Release FireRose and Radioactive at once!" Optimus shouted in an authoritative tone.

"Frag off Optimus. I'm dealing with these glitches." Sentinel hissed.

"OPILUK!" Twilight cried as Sentinel roughly tossed Radio into the air and caught her almost ripping her wires making her bite back a scream and cling to Twilight. Just as he had released both femmes into the air again, Optimus and Red Alert tackled him; optics almost blood red. Jazz, shocked and smart enough not to get in their way, rushed to the falling femmes. FireRose fell roughly on her side, smashing her shoulder as she fell into stasis. Radio fell on her back adding to her already injured shoulder and curled around Twilight to protect her from any more harm.

Jazz ran a scan on FireRose as Jolt moved to stabilize her systems. He then rushed over and scanned Radio as Wheelie tried to sit her up.

"Wheelie, please take Twilight." Radio whimpered as she felt the popping of her wires. He took the terrified femmeling into his arms and smiled thinking of a way to help.

"Hello Twilight, little sparkling so bright. No worries for Ratchet the Hatchet will make things right." He rhymed earning a sniffle from Twilight as more tears slowly fell.

Jazz pressed gently on the small of Radio's back, holding her upright as she deactivated some of the sensors.

Optimus dodged an upper cut to the helm from Sentinel. The red and blue mech took half a step back to settle himself, before attacking once again. He swung his fist out and nailed Sentinel in his mid section, just as Red jumped on his back.

With the smaller mech acting as a distraction, Optimus took a right hook knocking him to the ground. Red Alert jumped off him before he landed and shoved him backwards.

But that did not keep him down long. The mech was back up, swinging wildly at both protective mechs. Red moved off to the side to dodge a hit, leaving Optimus to act as distraction.

The sounds of metal clashing could be heard as all optics sat on Optimus dodging Sentinel's strikes before Red tackled Sentinel causing him to fall as Optimus's fist slammed down right in his face. Sentinel got back up and readied to charge.

"Stand down NOW!" Optimus ordered just as Sentinel began to rush at him and Red.

Suddenly, yellow sparks flew as Sentinel's body fell onto Red and Optimus causing them to fall to the ground. All three had been tasered by Prowl and his stun gun, meant for different ranges of cybertronians.

Optimus and Red Alert were second hand tasered by being touched by Sentinel's tasered body.

Radio shuttered her optics in disbelief of what she was seeing, as she stared at the mess in front of her.

FireRose had come back online just as it had happened and stared at the fallen mechs.

"Really Optimus? Really?" She asked before dropping back down into stasis.

Ratchet rushed into the scene as a chilling silence claimed the room. Rage emitted from his form in waves that sent chills down everybot's spinal struts.

"One cycle! I just want one cycle where I DON'T have so many patients!" Ratchet ranted only to be silenced as his gaze found Radio's bashed up form. She was shaking uncontrollably as fresh tears cascaded from her optics.

"Hic. I am so sorry Ratchet. I-hick-tried so hard not to end up back in the medbay. Hip-hick. I even put as much-hick-distance between Sentinel as I could. But, but, I am so sorry." Radio sobbed as she hugged her knees as best she could with her injuries. Ratchet's optics soften as he thought,

'So much stress in one so young, and yet she, like her sisters, does not brag about their strengths or weaknesses or troubles like others do. The poor femme must be just as traumatized as her dear sparkling.'

"Jolt get FireRose to the medbay. Wheelie, take Twilight to Ultra Magnus. Jazz help me get Radioactive to the medbay. The rest of you, get Sentinel BACK to the brig. Prowl, make sure that Prime and Red Alert are informed of what has happened when they wake up, which will be soon just give them a few joors." Ratchet ordered as he and Jazz exited the lounge with Wheelie in tow.

A couple megacycles and moving Sentinel's big aft to the brig later, the two love struck mechs where slowly re-onlining in the spare rooms close to the medbay that Ironhide and Hoist had moved them to.

Optimus groaned softly as his optics onlined. He lay in a daze for a few kilks before springing upright.

"Wha? Where? FIREROSE!" He stuttered as he rushed out of the room waking Red Alert as he bolted out of the room. Red slowly moved upwards, looking frantically around for something or someone.

"Radio? Radioactive?" Red cried out before following the prime into the medbay, only to run right into him, knocking both to the floor of the medbay. FireRose looked over from the berth she laid on and smirked at the two mechs, primly Optimus whom gazed up at her from his position on the floor.

"If I didn't know better Optimus, I would think that you're falling for me." She said with a giggle as the mechs quickly moved to her feet. She secretly loved that she had the ability to make the great god-like prime blush.

"Radio? Whoops, sorry Prime. Wait where's Twilight and Radio?" Red asked as he looked around in near panic. FireRose smirked the infamous blackmail smirk at his actions as Radio nudged her through the bond voicing her confusion at the commotion coming from the main medical room.

"Room on the right." FireRose stated sticking her thumb in the direction of the room. Red ran past her before she had even finished. "Ultra Magnus just left after he dropped Twilight off"

After a few silent kilks pasted, FireRose was the first to break it.

"That slagger Sentinel really scared her Optimus. She was screaming for Radio and Red the whole time Magnus had her. What are you going to do about him?" She asked her optics locks on his, showing her worry and anger for what had happened. Optimus shared the same looked as he gazed back.

"He will spend time in the brig. Then be put under observation and have a guard with him at all times to keep him and you femmes away from each other." Optimus said with a heavy bent as he stood by the side of her berth.

"Twilight is so scared right now. When Magnus rushed in, she was crying so hard and screaming. I have not seen Magnus so mad or worried like that in so long. This is really bad Optimus." FireRose murmured in a sad tone that nearly crushed the regal prime's spark. It ached at her sadness and desired to get rid of what made her like this.

Optimus gently placed his servo on her uninjured shoulder causing her to look up from her distance stare to his soft optics.

"If we are to do anything to help them, then we must be there for them when they need us." He rumbled in a gently whisper before a loud whack rang from the area of Radio's room as the sound of Red crying out in pain came soon after.

"Red Alert! I told you NOT to try and steal _my _patients for a night together!" Ratchet roared as snickers from Radio were heard and small giggles from Twilight were faint echoes.

"Ratchet! All I want to do is hug her and you throw a wrench at me? You're conspiring against me and Radio!" He cried out a bit miffed.

Unable to hold back laughing any longer, both primes began to chuckle lightly because Optimus was Optimus and FireRose was too weak to do anything more than the soft chuckle like laugh she gave off.

As the laughter died down and Ratchet had settled on an agreement with Red Alert, a comfortable silence filled with small talk held the medbay until;

_Bam! Clash!_

"FIREROSE! RADIO! TWILIGHT!" The other girls cried from the pile they were in on the floor.

Ratchet entered and gave them a stern look that just screamed 'this is not my day'.

"They are repaired but both are going to be sore for orns. You can see them later but tomorrow while they will not be at work. All work will be done here as they recover as punishment. As for the rest of you, you all will be under strict punishment as well." Ratchet grumbled as he finished reporting the damages for Prowl.

"But we made cookies!" Radio cried form her room. 'Red get me out of here!' She sent privately in a panic.

'I'll try but first.' Red replied as he pulled into a gently by big hug. Radio smiled as Twilight chirped happily.

"RED ALERT! I said to leave my patients alone!" Ratchet shouted as he stormed into the room waving a wrench in the air that seemed to have Red's name on it.

"Come on Ratchet, can't I-"

"No."

"But?"

"No."

"Pretty please Ratchet? What if Twilight needs him in case of nightmares that I am sure she is going to have. You do not want Red sneaking in here just to help me with something you cannot fix, do you?" Radio called out sweetly. Ratchet grumbled at the points she made and seeing no way out of this argument, he gave in with a final sigh.

"FINE! But remember, you have a sparkling with you." Ratchet said causing both Red and Radio to blush madly.

"RATCHET!" They both yelled as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Shadow!" Radio called before Shadow's helm popped into her doorway.

"Yeah?" She acknowledged.

"Can you get Twilight's yellow blanket and cybercat doll please? They were in our room." Radio asked as Red released her from another hug and moved to stand behind her.

"Sure! Be right back lovebirds!" Shadow said rushing out avoiding the glares shot at her.

"Race ya!" Nightblade challenged as she and Shadow, followed by Swiftwing, raced out leaving Kinetic and Aqua following behind after a quick good bye and reassured their return tomorrow.

"Radio do you really need Twilight's things or were you trying to get rid of them?" FireRose laughed as she relaxed in her given berth with Optimus by her side.

"Both. They were loud and Twilight is in need of recharge." Radio answered sounding incredibly worn out.

"Optimus, I know you and FireRose don't have a sparkling to help get through nightmares so get out of my medbay!" Ratchet said gruffly, taking slight enjoyment in the shocked and embarrassed blushing looks from both Primes.

'Ooo, so this is embarrassed-by-Ratchet-blue, ay FireRose?' Radio snickered over the bond.

'SHUT UP!' FireRose screamed at her making Radio snicker even more to the confusion of Red.

Shadow rushed in, past the blushing Primes, and into Radio's room where she handed over Twilight's things to Red. Radio was cradling Twilight close to her spark chamber and most likely sending wave after wave of love and protection through their bond. Red's optics never left Twilight's shaking form as he took the supplies and it was obvious he too was sending love and protection to Twilight and trying to show it to Radio since they had not yet sparkbonded.

When Shadow left the room, Optimus was gone and FireRose was flat out passed out on the berth. She tip-toed silently out of the medbay and headed down the hall. Not really paying attention to where she was going as she rocked out to Black Veiled Brides in her head, she crashed into a silver mech. **(**FLUFF! XD _RADIO STOP INTERRUPTING!_ NEVER!**!)**

"Ow! Sorry femme. So sorry! Didn't see, I mean I wasn't I mean…um hi." Silverbolt stuttered before almost panicking when he saw she half landed on her lovely (in his mind) folded back wings. His silver wings flinched in preparation of the wrath of a femme seeker as he slowly moved to help her up.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm fine. I should be saying sorry Silverbolt. I wasn't paying attention since I know how to get to my room by spark. I'm so sorry." Shadow said feeling the blue blush heat up on her faceplates as she took his outreached servo, letting him help her to her pedes.

He held a slight blush as his other servo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and the other had yet to let go of Shadow's servo as they continued to stare at each other in silence, the blue blush growing dark on both of them as the kilks ticked by.

Unknown to them, Jazz was in the shadows taking pictures and sending them to Nightblade, who was cracking up in her room. She then sent them to FireRose and Radioactive, who both broke out laughing which slightly, scared both Ratchet and Red.

'Oh the tides of blackmail have once again turned.' FireRose laughed.

'Watch out haha Nightblade haha your turn might be next!' Radio laughed at the cliché scene even harder.

'Like who?' Nightblade demanded slightly terrified at whatever ideas those two could and would come up with.

'Jazz and Prowl! You get two for one! Haha!' Both commanders laughed as the blush from Nightblade could be felt over the bond making them laugh harder.

Back with Shadow and Silverbolt-

They both stood there staring at each other frozen.

'Think Silverbolt THINK! You talked with her before but that was training with the others. Now, you're alone with her and not in charge of the situation. What do you talk about with a femme?!' His thoughts rushing as the blue hue on his faceplates darkened.

'What do I do now? This is awkward. I bet Nightblade and the others found some way to get blackmail of this on me. Slag, how do you talk to the Aerialbots leader on break?!' Shadow's processor screamed as she blushed harder than before taking note that he was still holding her hand, not that she did not like it.

"Umm…" She said dumbly turning her gaze to the still holding hands. Silverbolt quickly released her servo jumping back a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Um, are your wings alright? I mean you did fall pretty hard on them." Silverbolt asked feeling the awkwardness set in.

"Oh yeah, eh their fine. They've had worse falls fighting with the girls." Shadow said as she twitched her wings out full then folded them back.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked genuinely curious.

"This one time when fight with Radio and Kinetix, Radio and I were working on a signature move and her pede got caught in between my shoulder and wing, flipping us both to the ground and bending it a bit. Also we keep falling on top of each other these past few orns." Shadow rambled on like it was nothing. It was true. When they were human, they battled each other and they did attempt that move but it sent them rolling down a steep rocky hill, dislocating many joints.

Silverbolt looked in awe at how much damage her wings must have taken over the vorns as he just merely brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"You are a strange one." Silverbolt murmured barely audible but caught Shadow's attention none the less.

"What?" She asked not really hearing him, sounding confused. Sad and funny to say but he panicked at that moment and it showed.

"I didn't mean that. I meant. I mean. You're not strange, you're just different." He said waving his hands in a form of surrender and shook his helm as he took a step back. "Most Seeker femmes freak out over their wings and and well you just brushed it off like that is different."

"Different? How so?" She asked understanding only a bit but wondered why he thought she was so strange.

"All Seekers, Aerialbots or any flyer bots are raised knowing that their wings are highly sensitive but femme's wings are extra sensitive. All mechs know this and with that most femmes tear the helm off any mech who in any way caused their wings pain or injury." Silverbolt explained more calmly than before.

"Oh, so mechs freak out when a femme hurts her wings?" Shadow asked. 'That sounds really wimpy.' She thought to herself. 'Have to remember to tell Swift about this fact.'

"Yes, and that is also why we take extremely good care of our wings. They are more so our life." He continued. Both were a bit more relaxed after all the awkwardness.

"Oh, makes sense. Sorry for sounding like I knew nothing about this stuff. Living around only one other seeker and no other flyers, I guess does that." She said with a laugh.

"No it does make sense." He said laughing with her. His internal clock chimed indicating it was getting really late. "Shadow, it's getting late. I will see you for patrol tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Shadow said as she started to walk before remembering to add something. "Until all are one."

"Until all are one." Silver answered with a wave and a smile as he watched her walk away.

Silverbolt stared at the hallway she had disappeared out of his sights into before coming face to face with Jazz.

"AH!" Silverbolt shouted jumping back in shock of the sudden presence of the second lieutenant who only smirked.

"How's yar chitchat wit' Shadow?" Jazz asked cheekily causing Silver to blush deeply.

"JAZZ!" Prowl called from down the hall.

"Whoops! Gotta go. Later!" jazz laughed as he ran down a different hall with Prowl at his pedes.

"Jazz, come back here and fix the security alarm!" Prowl ordered as he rushed past Silverbolt, leaving him with an anime question mark around his helm as he turned away deciding to leave it be and head back to his berth for a long recharge and dreams of a certain flyer.

* * *

Sorry, I had to cut this short to keep on schedule but I will have more soon! On winter break and will do my best to get in at least one more chapter before I head back.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

-Love Radio and co.


	13. Operation: Boredom and Blackmail

I HAZ RETURNETH! MMUUUAHWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH COME TO ME MY BLEOVED MINIONS! The below is old. I feel like a very bad Lord of this fanfic and I am sorry. ENJOY!

Hello 2013! I do not own Transformers…yet! I only own about 96% of my OCs. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

REVIEW OR DIEEEE! Just kidding, but seriously….review. You will earn a cookie.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Also, I would like to ask if one of my viewers would be so kind as to have a friend that can draw transformers really well could possibly draw some of the scenes in my story. I am horrible at drawing and am in training that is failing. So if one of you can help me, I would love some of these scenes and blackmail situations. I would be at your mercy and bow to you if you helped me.

-Radio

\...DEAR LORD I AM SORRY! I wrote the above so long ago…I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN A GOOD FICTER I AM SORRY MY MINIONS!

Boredom and Blackmail

~Back at the medbay in the middle of the lunar cycle~

FireRose slept peacefully as the only light in the room was dimmed behind a slightly ajar door that led to Jolt's work room as he held the last lunar cycle reports before going off into recharge.

Red Alert sat recharging in a chair next to Radio's berth as she was snuggled with Twilight safely in her servos. Sadly, the peaceful night was not to last.

"Ngh, no. no. danni. Opi. Help! Help!" Twilight whimpered as tears prickled her closed optics. The terrors held no mercy for one so young. Her twitching and whispered pleas were enough to stir Radio to a drowsy wake and Red to twitch in slight recognition. That was before Twilight began screaming at audio blowing decibels.

"Danni! Opi! Help!" She cried causing Red to fall back in his chair and onto the floor as Radio bolted upright and start to rock back and forth, cooing sweet nothings to the frantic sparkling. "Opi save danni n me. Help!" she continued.

"Twilight. Twilight baby girl it's alright. We're here. Danni and Opi are here. No worries sweetspark. Calm down little love. Shh." Radio cooed as she repeatedly kissed Twilight's helm in between sentences.

Red jumped up and stumbled forward grabbing the edge of the berth before pulling himself up and sitting on the berth to face the two lights of his life. Twilight awoke to stare up at her creators with wide optics as they gazed back with love and gentleness. Red gently began rubbing her small back.

She hiccupped before bursting into tears rambling nonsense about her dream or what they perceived as the memories of the attack.

"Don't worry sweetspark. He will _not_ hurt you or your danni again." Red swore as he moved Radio and Twilight onto his lap not really caring for the reminder not to move Hatchet's patients that popped up in his processor as he leaned back onto the berth with the femmes in tow.

Twilight cuddled closer to both Red's and Radio's chassis as she trembled whimpering. This episode happened five more times during the rest of the lunar cycle and into the early solar. The third one woke FireRose and forced Jolt to restrain her arms and legs to the berth to keep her from moving which would cause more harm to her already injured frame.

When Ratchet arrived he was shocked to see Jolt lying on the medbay floor by FireRose's berth with a dent in his helm and FireRose glaring at the wall in her recharge sporting a similar dent to her helm as well.

"What the pit happened?" Ratchet thought out loud only to be answered with silence from both prone bots. "Better check the family trio." He concluded turning away from the out cold two and rushing into the other room.

Red sat there on the berth with Radio leaning on his arm and Twilight recharging in his other arm as he slowly rocked her back and forth. His optics dull from the adventures the night had brought.

"Hyez RHachet. Howz arez youz." Red slurred resting his helm against Radio's as he yawned.

"That bad of night terrors?" Ratchet asked stunned by Red's unusual speak pattern.

"Really bad. I stopped counting at five. Jolt tried to help. FireRose mad. Radio in forced recharge. Energy low." Red grumbled before drifting into recharge leaving Ratchet to stare before he left the family alone.

After six breems, Radio awoke and so did Twilight. Leaving Red Alert to rest, she got Twilight some low grade left for her by Ratchet and some regular for herself. Once they had finished, they left Red and walked into the medbay slowly due to Radio's back.

Radio's back still ached in pain as she carried Twilight. Walking took a lot out of her making her pause at the door way and lean against the frame. In slight shock, she stared at the scene before her.

Ratchet was working at his desk as if nothing was wrong, Jolt was still asleep on the floor with a dent in his helm, and FireRose was awake glaring at the wall with her pedes locked to the berth looking like she wanted to shoot the wall.

"FireRose, what happened?" Radio asked drowsily.

"He wouldn't let me come help you so I head-butted him." She answered in a hiss before cheering up at the sight of Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle!"

"ROSIE!" Twilight squealed as Radio slowly handed her over to FireRose using the berth to lean on, she barely missed a flying wrench.

"Radioactive! I said NOT to leave your berth!" Ratchet scolded remembering to not yell so loud for Twilight's sake.

"Sorry Ratchet." Radio whispered before shrieking as Ratchet scooped her up and dropped her onto the berth next to FireRose and had her pedes locked to the berth.

"Blaster is bringing datas for you to organize while you are here. You both are not leaving this room until you are 100% healed." He growled.

"Why you no help Jolt?" Twilight asked leaning over Rosie's arm to stare at Jolt's unmoving form.

"He deserved it. He knows better than to restrain a femme before reasoning with her." Ratchet answered going back to polishing his wrenches that seemed to have some of the mechs names. A few bigger ones had the twins' names on them.

Red Alert woke a few breems later only to have a rush goodbye with the girls before Ratchet chased him out. Later Blaster came with the datas, about 13 of them, and Radio set to work. Twilight played with her toys on FireRose's blanket covered lap taking time every now and then to stare at her danni before going back to playing.

FireRose went in and out of recharge and when she was awake she either attempted to reach over to poke Radio, only to not even make it for she was too lazy or Radio would move not even looking at her only at the datapad in front of her, or play with Twilight.

"How come you can move away?" FireRose asked a bit annoyed at her latest failed attempt. Not even looking up, Radio replied.

"Nightblade tries to do that all the time. It becomes a reflex." She said grabbing a new data. She was on number six of the thirteen.

"Sounds like her." FireRose said before snickering at the message said femme sent them.

"I have a feeling Blaster is up to something." Radio concurred to herself.

"Why?" Rose asked looking up from playing with the giggling Twilight.

"In one of the locked files there seems to be residence of Jazz's coding with picture codes similar to ones of Nightblade. If my hunch is correct and if I know Blaster well enough, he is going to show them in a slide show to embarrass us." Radio said emotionless.

"WHAT! WHY?" Rose exclaimed shocked.

"All the paper work we have caused with all the pranks, injuries, and missing work." Radio guessed shrugging her shoulders wincing a little at the sting of the new wires in her shoulder blades.

"I get it. Nightblade has dirt on me, you, Shadow, and Aqua." FireRose said leaning back on the berth's chair like back.

"Aqua?" Radio asked confused.

"Yeah, haha when you were out Cliff was with Aqua walking and they 'tripped'." Rose said laughing as she sent the pictures to Radio. After a few seconds she busted out laughing at their very awkward situation.

"I heard she was trying to get one of Kinetix and Perceptor but only got them working side by side and 'accidently' reached for the same tool. Hahahah." FireRose laughed.

"Aaww, too cute. Now all we need is Swiftwing and Nightblade herself." Radio said putting the datapad down and picking up the seventh.

"So what happened to Sentinel, Ratchet?" She asked out of pure curiosity and worry for the safety of her sparkling.

"He has dents in his helm, face plattings, arm armor and abdomen. He is still pink and has the acidize marks. What were you femmes thinking?" Ratchet asked going into rant mode as he was waving an energon cookie in the air.

"The same thing we were thinking when we made those cookies." Radio said as Ratchet was in mid-bit of the cookie before he stopped and turned to look at her sober form.

"What could go wrong? We wanted to make a treat everybot eat and enjoy and we wanted to but smiles on their faces. So we pranked Sentinel. We were going to turn ourselves in it the twins were blamed but before we went to Prowl we went to get energon to hold us up for the lecture. Then….." Radio drifted off looking guilty. She did _not _like making others disappointed with her; her goal was to make them proud and happy.

"We meant no harm just some fun. Sentinel didn't, shouldn't have exploded like that. He should of brushed it off. It's just paint, stupid unimech." Radio grumbled hugging the datapad. FireRose glared at the thought of the horrid mech and had to reframe from ruining her dentas.

Silence befell the room as they went back to work. FireRose checked on things in the main room via comm. With Elita and after 3 breems Radio finished the rest of the datapads.

As Ratchet was handing the girls their mid cycle energon, Prowl walked in with Nightblade. An idea clicked in Radio's processor but she kept it blocked from all.

"Hey guys!" Nightblade cheered and hopped onto Radio's berth and sat cross legged.

"We're in for a lecture." FireRose stated dully at the sight of Prowl.

"Yup." Night answered with a snort.

"Prowl, we are so sorry for all the trouble we put you and the others through." Radio said mournfully as despair filled her voice. She could not even look up at the logic filled mech.

"Prolie!" Twilight chimed dropping her toys to wave at the second in command.

"Hello Twilight. Your apology is accepted. Have you finished the datas?" Prowl asked crisply after giving Twilight a small smile. Twilight's cuteness could melt Prowl's spark, why the pit could it not melt Sentinels?

"Yes sir. Is there anything we can do to make up for the trouble we caused?" Radio asked as she handed the datapads to Nightblade and Prowl.

"For now you two are forced to stay in the medbay and work until you are cleared by Ratchet. Understood?" Prowl ordered.

"Yes sir." Both answered firmly.

"Hopefully you two will be released before we run out of cookies." He said as he and Nightblade exited. "Until all are one."

As they left, both girls stared in disbief with their jaws dropped.

"Did did he he?" Rose stuttered in shock.

"YUSH! He likes the cookies!" Radio yelled arms in the air smiling.

"WE DID IT!" Rose whooped. "Who could ever go wrong with cookies?"

"Cookie hating heath nuts." Radio sneered playfully.

"Crazy fools. Don't know what their missing." FireRose scoffed back as their laughter once again filled the medbay.

For the next seven cycles the medbay was occupied by the girls. Ratchet only let Blaster, Prowl, Elita, or any of the other femmes from their group visit them. If anyone was needed in the medbay, the girls were moved. Twilight was able to visit Ultra Magnus and work with Prowl during that time. Red Alert watched her at times but whenever he tried to see Radio, Ratchet would drag him away before he even got to the door. Ratchet even blacked the comm.. links of both girls so they were stuck with only getting info from the femmes.

One time during their sentence were they allowed out but they were forced to make energon cookies then proceeded to be carried over the should of Ratchet and Ironhide who gave them ideas on what flavors most of the others liked. Chromia gave them design ideas like the autobot symbol and such. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave Ratchet art datapads for the girls and a mini one for Twilight to use when bored.

They also left them a page link to the base web that every bot posted their cheers and likes of what they did to Sentinel. That made them happy for their mission to put smiles on everybots face worked.

Hoist had talked Ratchet into letting him see the girls for business and told them he had the materials for the playground and just needed the plans. When the girls were not working or drawing, they were coming up with the plans. That was how most of their days went. Lately, FireRose has been grumpy, most likely from lack of time with Optimus, and Radio took up randomly throwing her hammer, changing the tip from time to time and using the chain to bring it back from being stuck in the wall.

All in all, they were sick of the medbay. As the eighth days solar cycle came the girls had onlined and taken their energon, fed Twilight who also seemed equally bored today.

"Wonderful news. You two can finally get out of my medbay." Ratchet informed unlocking their pedes from the berths.

"Aw, you'll miss us." FireRose teased as they hopped off the berths.

"I'll miss you when we run out of cookies." Ratchet gruffly countered. The girls giggled at his answer.

"Hey Rosie, I feel a bit stiff. Want to go do some light sparing?" Radio asked stretching a bit before subspacing Twilight's toys and picking the giggling sparkling up in her arms.

"ALRIGH!" Rose cheered before turning to an arms crossed glaring medic giving them the you-come-back-your-dead- look from Ratchet.

"Don't worry Ratchet we'll be careful. Only using an Earth technique of faking the hits and not causing any real damage." Radio informed as she and Rose inched closer to the door.

"Ugh, I hated those test. Always came out with bruised or twisted wires." Rose moaned in slight distaste of the memories.

"Not mah fault you didn't move enough. OW!" Radio joked only to get playfully punched in the arm.

"See ya Doc-bot!" They yelled as they ran out of the medbay before he could stop them.

"Bye-Bye!" Twilight's shouts sounded distant as the girls jogged down the hall and around corners to the training room.

They could hear armor clashing as they got closer before they heard screaming from three bots tumbling down the stairway to the training room and landing at Radio and FireRose's pedes. Radio covered Twilight's optics as she tried to hide the famous blackmail smirk she and Rose were sharing as they took pictures.

There on the ground in a pile of twisted limbs was Prowl, Jazz and Nightblade. Prowl was on the bottom with Nightblade in the middle and Jazz on top.

"You three know better that to do such things in the training room, no less than in front of a sparkling." Radioactive playfully scolded the three blushing bots as they all shouted;

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Mmhhhmmm." FireRose hummed as they walked past the group and up the stairs.

After a few kilks of struggling and getting in more awkward positions-mostly thanks to Jazz- the trio finally broke free and Nightblade zoomed up the stairs. The two mechs followed ready to try to explain to the femme commanders what really happened only to just barely miss a side kick to the helm by FireRose.

The two femmes were in full fighting mode, not caring for what was in their way as they threw punch after punch none hitting though. Radio held a boxing pose fists up and stepped back, spun to the left swinging her arm to collide forcefully but stopping FireRose's kick. FireRose quickly recovered and attempted to knock Radio's pedes out from under her. Radio performed a quick back flip to the other side of the mat before returning back to a well memorized battle stance.

As FireRose readied herself, Radio prepared for a charge. Both rushed at each other. Colliding together locking servos, the battle became one of strength. Both grinding their dentas as they were locked in a fight of both pushing the other back. Twilight sat safely away snacking on her third crystal flower petal.

The standoff lasted almost a whole breem before Radio pulled FireRose forward, lifting her in the air and started to spin her in fast circles before throwing her across the mat. FireRose rolled twice before rolling onto her pedes and using the power of the roll to forced herself forward like a bullet and shot right into Radio. Both femmes fell hard to the metal floor.

"Oww." They moaned as both slowly got up smiling and shook hands.

"What was that?" Ironhide demanded. He had came in earlier wondering who was training and had watched in astonishment with the other two mechs as Nightblade just watched with Twilight.

"Just some light sparing." Rose said brushing it off as nothing.

"LIGHT! You two looked ready to offline each other!" He roared. FireRose got an idea and decided to play on it.

"Then how bout you go against the both of us and show us what is light and what's not?" She challenged in a cocky tone.

"Fine...wait what?" Ironhide asked realizing what he just agreed to as they pulled him to the mat. The fight began.

After over two breems of all three throwing punches and kicks; the girls were tired but not ready to give up. They rushed toward him before jumping into the air to do a combined kick like they have done to Sentinel multiple times before. They did not expect Ironhide to grab a pede from each and begin to start spinning.

The girls spun around and around into a twister like blur of red and purple before he let them go.

_**CRASH!**_

"Slag! FireRose, Radioactive are you two okay?" Hide called as he ran to the new hole in the wall that had two pairs of pedes hanging out from it.

"I see stars ehehehh." Radio slurred as she sat up before flopping back down.

Both girls' optics had swirls in them as Ironhide and Prowl carried them to the benches where Twilight sat. _**(Please someone draw that! I will give you cookies! –GET OFF THE STORY RADIO!- Killjoys.)**_

"No damage seems to be done to them." Prowl informed the others after scanning the girls.

"Good. They just got out of the medbay." Nightblade huffed in relief.

"Ratchet no kill us." Radio whined before slumping to the ground.

"Call opi?" Twilight asked confusedly.

"Nah. I got this." Nightblade smirked as she knelt down in front of Rosie.

_**SLAP!**_

"SONVA-hhhmmMMmmmHHmm!" FireRose yelped but was cut off by Nightblade slapping her servo over her mouth.

"No cussing in front of Twilight." She chastised sweetly. FireRose pouted slightly as Nightblade turned on the heel of her pedes to face Radio.

_**SLAP!**_

"OW! NIGHTBLADE! Really? Slapping someone was the best you could come up with?" Radio scowled rubbing her cheek as she glared mutinous at the black ninbot.

"Twilight might copy you!"

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything else." Nightblade laughed.

"So what do you do now?" Night asked after a few kilks.

"We do have some time before work." Rose added.

"We could go bug Magnus." Radio suggested.

The girls smirked devilishly as Twilight cheered.

"Uta Magus!" She squealed.

With that, the girls were off to Magnus' office leaving the three mechs behind with quick see ya laters.

At Magnus' office, the girls sneaked in and saw Magnus recharging slightly under a mountain of datas.

"Aaawwww poor Magnus." Radio cooed softly.

"Let's help him then bug him." Rose ordered quietly. The girls quickly went to work organizing the mess of datas that were scattered all over the office. Nightblade went to grab a stack of datapads from the top of a mountain near the desk causing an avalanche of datas to fall onto Magnus' sleeping form.

"WAH!" The girls cried and rushed to move the datas as fast as they could.

Huffing and puffing, the girls crumbled to the ground. The desk was cleared, Magnus was still asleep, and all the datas were all in different piles on the floor. Twilight giggled as she sat on the desk clapping.

"Agin. Agin." She giggled as she watched her danni and aunties.

FireRose was laying on one of the piles of datas, Nightblade sat with her back against the desk and Radio's helm was half under datas as she laid half across Nightblade's pedes; all venting heavily. _**(DRAW THIS PLEASE! FOR TWILIGHT! –RADIO ARE YOU USING YOUR OWN SPARKLING TO GET DRAWINGS? :Kinetix. NO ONE CAN RESIST HER CUTENESS! –GET OFF THE PAGE YOU FRAGGING GLITCHES! :Rosie AND SOMEONE DRAW THE SLAGGING THINGS ALREADY!) **_

They slowly began organizing and reviewing the reports once they recovered. They left Twilight safely on the desk to keep her away from any dangerous datas as they worked.

Twilight was play near Magnus' helm. His helm was laid sideways so the right side was up and you could see that his optics were offline. Twilight walked around a bit on the desk before something caught her optics.

"Bug Magus." She laughed and grabbed a giant black marker that was on the desk for some reason. Struggling to get the cap off, she rolled backwards when it popped off. She landed in front of Magnus giggling. She set to her work at once, giggling all the way.

"Aaww, glad she's not bored." Radio said as she heard the giggles from her beloved sparkling as she continued to work. The others laughed lightly as the contagiousness of the giggles caught on.

A few breems later, twilight's work was done and Magnus had moved his helm in a way that covered the once exposed side.

"Shh. Twilight, let's let him recharge. You get to come work with me, Night, and Aqua now." Radio said softly as she scooped up the happy sparkling.

"Nye nigt Magus." The blue femmeling whispered before giggling as the girls tiptoed out silently. The girls parted ways at the door to Radio and Nightblade's office.

"Bye bye Rosie! Luv ou!" Twilight waved as they entered the communications room.

"Aaww luv you too!" Rose said before she walked away.

"Ooo! Shiny!" Twilight squealed loud enough for FireRose to hear and save to memory as she giggled the rest of the way to the main room.

Twilight enjoyed working with her danni and at the moment she was watching the radar with Aqua. Earlier, she had poke wars with Nightblade and napped on Radio's lap after doodling on a mini data. The doodle looked suspiciously like Magnus but with drawing on his face.

With said mech, he had just woken up and noticed that his work was done. A note saying 'You're welcome' in Radio's hand writing brought a smile to his face. He headed out, as he was walking he noticed the strange looks the others gave him but brushed it off as lack of recharge. He took full attention that something was up when Jazz spit energon all over Ironhide who had dropped his.

"Magnus, what happened to your face?" Ironhide asked bluntly.

"Didja let the Twins n' yer office or something?" Jazz snickered as he took a few steps away from Ironhide who had yet shot at him with his canons.

Magnus moved over to the mirror that they had left in there from the Sentinel incident and froze. His right cheek had a giant swirly half moustache, a heart on his forehead and his optic was surrounded by a black dot. All done in black marker.

"FIREROSE! RADIOACTIVE! NIGHTBLADE!" He roared as he stomped off to Blaster's station. He knew pranksters and this was under his femmes' list of pranks.

The door slid open revealing a very pissed off Magnus to the girls. The girls in the room gasped. Radio dropped her datapad as Aqua's servos went to cover her mouth. Blaster and Nightblade stared in shock at the mech as Twilight giggled.

"Magnus, what did you do to your face?" Radio asked in shock. Noting her completely shocked tone, Magnus stared back at him slightly confused.

"You girls didn't do this?" He stated more like a question.

"No! We were going to annoy you but you were recharging so we saved you from the sea of datapads you were recharging in!" Radio frantically explained. She had no idea how this happened.

"Yay! Bug Magus! I do good?" Twilight cheered at the now stunned bots.

"WHAT are you teaching HER!?" Magnus, Blaster, and Aqua cried as Nightblade and Radio both had anime sweat drops on their helms.

"Twilight, where did you learn something like that?" Radio asked trying to hide her pride at the prankster her femme was but also wanted to discipline her for this kind of acting out without her permission.

"Sunsweak nd Snidup did it to opi." Twilight murmured confused at why her danni was not happy.

"Nightblade, watch Twilight. I have some twins and a red mech to hang." Radio said cheerfully.

Luckily for her, Red was walking into the hallway of the communications room with the Twins. His spark was screaming at him to be with Radio and Twilight. The Twins were just bored so they decided to tag along.

"Radio, you're out of the medbay!" Red cheered when he saw Radio walk out of the room.

"Yo femmes we are here to keep you company!" Sides called only to be tackled to the ground by a pissed off femme. All four crashed to the floor.

"THREE THOUGHT MY SPARKLING BAD MANNERS! SHE IS GOING TO LEARN PRANKS FROM EITHER ME OR MY TEAM! GOT THAT!?" She yelled as the manga fight cloud surrounded the mechs and Radio before they somehow ended up being tied up with hammer dents to their helms.

"MY PAINT JOB!" Sunstreaker screamed. Sideswipe looked more terrified than worried about his paint job.

"Radio! What do you mean sweetspark?" Red asked in confusion. He was not surprised by her over protectiveness but was more worried about her teaching their sparkling pranking.

"Look at what she did to Magnus!" Radio announced as she pulled Magnus into view. The 'oh slag' look and sweat drops formed on the mechs.

"As punishment you all are going to help Magnus with his work load and assist Hoist in making a playground for Twilight and any future sparklings, if I allow you three to be able to reproduce at all." Radio ordered before she untied them. "I will handle Twilight. Now get going."

"Magnus, go get that marker off your face and put these mechs to work." Radio stated with her no-nonsense-you-do-this-or-else tone.

"Yes, ma'am." They said before they all rushed out.

As soon as the door closed, all optics turned to Twilight who was almost in tears. Radio rushed over to Twilight and threw her playfully into the air and into a giant hug smiling.

"Oh my baby! My baby girl! I am so proud of you! I love you so much! Mah girl's a genius! Don't do that without my permission again though." Radio ordered hugging Twilight and twirling her around in circles as the others gave her a-what-the-frag look.

"ou-sniff- no mad?" Twilight sniffled really confused.

"No, no, no sweetspark. Next time tell me first and get my okay, okay?" Radio cooed hugging her little femme again.

"Okie danni!" Twilight sang hugging and nuzzling into radio's neck wires.

Later, Jazz had uploaded Magnus' picture to the web with the caption 'If you give a sparkling a marker…..you get a very creative looking mech!' The hits on it all cheered for Twilight and approved of it. Most of them were caught by Prowl and given a long lecture on being better role models for the young sparkling.

'RADIO! DID YOU SEE WHAT TWILIGHT DID?!' The Seekers, FireRose, and Kinetix screamed over the bond.

'Yes, I am so proud!' Radio sent gleefully.

'She's a neutral!' Swift sent with a smirk.

'EPIC! Who knew she had that much spunk?' Shadow sent filled with amusement and pride.

'Thatz mah lil' Sparkle!' rose cheered overjoyed.

'PROUD? What you girls are teaching her is WRONG! What's the matter with you?' Kinetix ranted hiding, not well, her own joy.

'When she gets older, I'm gonna have her do that to any knocked out con.' Radio cackled. 'That's _if _I even let her go into battle.'

'Oh! Tomorrow Hoist starts the build.' FireRose added.

'Okay. I'll have MoonRacer watch Twilight for me. Don't want her to get hurt.' Radio noted.

'Alright! See you guys at dinner soon!' Rose sent earning many see yas from the other.

The girls worked hard as the day came to an end. The Seekers had learned new techniques and had just come back from their patrol. They saw the others sipping energon and grabbed theirs on the way over. They were talking about plans for the playground. There was going to be three sets of swings with three swings on each big enough for regular bots as well. Climbing bars; slides big enough for Optimus even! They had five obstacle courses and had benches for other bots to sit on and watch or just relax.

They talked about possibly transferring two or three bushes from the crystal gardens to have for treats. As they headed off to their rooms in deep discussion, Radio and Shadow froze in their tracks just outside their hall. The others turned to them as Twilight sleepily looked up at her danni.

"What's wrong?" Kinetix asked worriedly.

"I have a really bad feeling. What about you Shadow?" Radio asked a look of pure terror held both femmes' faces and fear seeped through their bonds. Shadow trembled slightly.

"I don't like it one bit. I feel as though this might be the last moment I see you, Radio and FireRose. This is scary." Shadow voiced taking in shaking breathes.

"Everybot be careful tomorrow." Rose ordered.

"Stick together and stay safe." Radio added. Both commanders locked optics with each and every one of their femmes before they headed into their rooms. Radio headed over to her door and stood there attempting to regain control over her emotions.

Red Alert was walking past the hall when he saw radio standing at her door shaking a bit and rushed over to her, pulling her gently in his arms.

"Radio? Radioactive what's wrong?" He asked worried. Radio hugged him tightly and fought against tears. Red was shocked at first that she returned his hug but quickly relaxed and hugged her and Twilight close.

"So…som…something bbad is going to to happen. I just feel it. Take good care of Twilight, please." Radio whimpered. Red's processor reeled to come up with any reason she should fear, instantly he wanted to check all the cameras and make sure the base was secured.

"Do I need to get Ratchet? Are you sick?" He fretted.

"No, I just fear something might happen. Just promise me you will take care of Twilight." Radio demanded softly.

"I promise. Get some recharge." Red said as he pushed her into her room and kissed her and Twilight's helm good night.

"Good night Red. See you tomorrow morning outside at the building site." Radio softly whispered as the door closed and locked.

That night Radio and Shadow had one of the worst recharges they have had since the time the government took them away from their families.


End file.
